Superpowered Eds
by FanofDa'EdBoyz
Summary: It's so much easier to kill people with super powers. Don't read if you don't like character death. But, damn, if you do or are indifferent, read! NOW!
1. Prologue

Authors Notes:

I have worked on this story for over a year now. I have not posted it because I wanted to be done before I did. I have a tendency to change a lot of stuff in early chapters to fit the later ones. Big things, and I don't want someone to be confused. I am still not done and I won't be for quite a while but I say, why not at least post the prologue and see the people's reactions.

Okay, first off, I don't think Jimmy is albino. I just think it would be really, really cool if he was and since this is fan fiction, than who is to say I can't say he is. Also, I don't believe Jimmy is ten years old in the series, though that's what I made him and Sarah out of convenience of having them be a close enough age to the rest of the characters which at least Eddy is proven to be twelve.

Prologue

Two years later

Jimmy Christensen had come home early one day from Peach Creek Middle School. He was a small, meek, albino boy the age of twelve, and rather bright. However, seventh grade was horrifically difficult compared to his elementary school tortures. This day was an especially horrid one. First off, the Napoleonic Eddy had successfully scammed him out of all this allowance. "Scammed" would not be the right word exactly. The correct word would be "mugged". Of course Sarah had ground Eddy into a living pulp and gotten Jimmy's few dollars back but he still had bruises on his arms where Eddy had grabbed him. He bruised easily. Later Sarah yelled at him for not being stronger and practically letting Eddy take his money. It was true. All Jimmy had done was squeal and cry as the bully searched his pockets. Earlier that day Kevin had accidentally pounded Jimmy in the head with a football. Jimmy had had very bad day that had been finished off with the fact that rehearsal for the play he stared in was canceled.

His parents expected him home an hour later since it was Wednesday and on Wednesdays he rehearsed with his theater group. The play this time was "A Midsummer's Nights Dream"and the impressive part of Lysander was his. He had begun to prefer the theatric arts over ones like painting, but his personality had hardly wavered in the last few years (save for the fact he no longer played with dolls). 'Action figures' are not dolls. Oh how he desired to be stronger like his heroes of plastic. The pasty boy still had his handicap of a retainer. At one point it had evolved into braces, but after those were removed he needed to go back to his past headgear that was to be worn for another three years. One had to pity his poor dental luck.

Beside the point, that day his practice of the theatrical arts was canceled for reasons neither known nor important to him. The young preteen had slipped in unnoticed and laid his rolling backpack near the front door. He cringed at his bruises and thought he should go to the bathroom to put on fresh bandages. This was not really needed as he was only bruised and no blood was spilled, so he reconsidered and decided to go to the kitchen instead.

He often took a bite of fruit before doing his homework, usually while listening either to his own soft rock or a borrowed boy band CD from Sarah. Both kept him pleasantly distracted. As he stepped into the kitchen, almost tasting the apple he sought, a scent breached his nostrils spontaneously causing vomit to spill out of his mouth, staining his pale blue shirt. Agory, horrific sight met the poor boy's virgin eyes and so he fell to his knees, legs unable to sustain the weight of what he saw.

The tiled floor was caked in blood and the smell of a fresh corpse was the nauseating scent. The foul liquid splattered the cabinets of the kitchen as if a two year old had gotten his hands on some red finger paint, a very tall two year old. It had played out the battle between two men, one meeting an unfortunate end. In the center of the pool of blood was a man who looked more like a beast, disgustingly contorted and mutilated. He was stabbed in the center of his pectoral muscles and it looked as if the knife took footing there and was brought south towards his abdomen. Two slashes were carved into the flesh of his face, incised into an expression of terror, mouth agape and one eye bulging out of its socket, the other sliced in half. His elbow had been broken backwards so that the bone was clearly visible. It could be seen from under the tissue and the skin started to flake around it. The man's black hair was no longer only slicked back with hairspray, but now his own blood with all his clothes were stained a red black.

Lying beside him, which could only be assumed to be the murder weapon, was a slender silver stiletto. It looked like a museum piece it was so finely crafted, with a tiny black opal in of the center of the blade though now it glistened red. Since his face was carved in, Jimmy did not recognize the man even though he had seen him once before. In the middle of the night two weeks ago, Jimmy had heard the deceased talking to his father in the den. Curious as a cat and just as cautious, he had decided to go down for a glass of water as a cover-up story for seeing what events were transpiring. However the conversation had ceased once he made it to the stairs. Now the man was dead in his kitchen.

"JIMMY!" a shrill voice more high pitched and feminine than his own came from behind him. "You- you're home!" A petite, pale, platinum blonde woman came into view, his mother. She was wearing a maroon apron and had a dry mop and a bucket of water in her hands. Oddly, she was clean. She looked horrified, an expression mirroring that of her offspring's.

"Did you do this?" Jimmy choked on the taste in his mouth, of both bile and of his own words. It was impossible. Even if this woman had the wrath, her form did not possess the strength.

"I didn't. I didn't have anything to do this," she said, begging innocence from her child. At that moment a man rounded the corner. A man who's toned muscles rippled his tall, thin body, and was dripping with blood that was not his. It soaked his lengthy brown hair and splattered his large hands and his _Oh, shit! What do I do now!_ face. This was the man that Jimmy called 'daddy'.

"Jimmy, I think you should stop crying," his dad said strangely both stern and sympathetic.

"David," Jimmy's mother said, not agreeing with how he has handling the situation.

"St…stop crying?" their son stuttered, eyes not yet relieving their dammed water.

"You need to know what I have been doing and I cannot tell you if you are crying," Jimmy's father said, trying not to be strict. He killed had people, he had people begging before on their knees only for him to shoot their temple, he at times was heartless, but it all evaporated whenever he saw his son. He loved him and if Jimmy ever stopped loving him he would hate himself. Jimmy walked over to the nearest Kleenex box and wiped his eyes, turning them red and veined, then went to the bathroom sink and gulped water to relieve him of the taste of the vile stomach fluids before returning to his parents. _What had his father been doing?!_ he thought in disbelief. The family sat in the den, leaving the body untouched in the kitchen. Jimmy's mother, Natalie, put down her bucket and mop to sit next to and hug her son, not caring of the state of his shirt. The young boy's gaze never left his father. David had his own eyes focused firmly on his shoes, not knowing what to say.

"Do I have to say what happened?" he finally looked up. No one responded. "No, that's not fair. This guy is, well, he is a not very good guy. He is a murderer and I had to kill him because he killed someone very dear to me… I can't lie to you Jimmy."

"I had nothing personal with this man," his father started over. "I mean, I don't like him, but nothing to kill over. He's dead and the blood is on my hands because I was told to spill it. I am part of a group of people who work for the underground crime in the nearbycity. I work for… this man who tells me to do something, I do it and I get paid. It's not always this gruesome or unlawful. I am so sorry you had to find out this way," Jimmy's father said solemnly, ashamed of what his son might think. He hated this aspect of his job. Jimmy meant everything to him. He tried to tell his son little, but the truth. David knew that his son would discover it anyway, but this was not an age he wanted him to be exposed to it. He had failed.

Jimmy was only twelve years old and he was always young for his age. He looked around him. The small boy looked at the clock on the mantel, the couch he was sitting on, the rug beneath his feet, his retainer. It had hit him; all had been pained with blood money. At that moment something changed in Jimmy. A dark corner of his psyche that had surfaced rarely before, enshrouded his entire mindset. He was weak, something he knew he could not afford to be any longer. The way people picked on him, the way he let them, he was tired of it. Jimmy had a touch of deviousness in him and a thirst for power he had to evolve. He had become what some people would call evil, others would call dark or powerful. If his father was in this sort life, he could not avoid it. Besides...he wanted it.

"Where are you going with this?" Jimmy said, using the stern tone his father tried to avoid. He would not settle being weak again. Anything he would do of the sort since then would have to be a façade. After all, he was an actor.

"Excuse me?" his father asked unprepared, already uneasy.

"If you control the crime of the city, what do you plan to do in the end? Take it over from the inside out?" Jimmy asked menacingly, as if covering up for his immediate reaction from when he saw the body, as if covering up for is entire life of being a fragile, baby of a boy.

"Something like that," his father lied starting to feel small. It was his job to be a hired assassin, a hit man, and no world-dominating figure. Jimmy didn't grasp that. He could handle his son's anger or disappointment. He would hate it, but he could handle it. However, acceptance was a different tale. Ironic that Jimmy, the small very feeble boy was able to dominate his very strong father.

"You need to clean that mess up in the kitchen. When Sarah comes over tomorrow she might notice something. Dad, I know now why you want me to be more sports-minded. You have always wanted a strong man to carry on if you should die. But your child turned out to be a wuss. Don't worry Dad, I will follow in you footsteps." David felt his heart crumble. He did not want this future for his only child.

Author's Notes:

You like it? The first chapter won't be for a very long time and when I post it, try reading the prologue again because I very may well change it. I know no one got super powers yet or anything but they will. So please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	2. Chapter One: Transform Part 1

Sorry for all those who read this before and got confused. I used to have asterics instead of slashes dividing scene changes and apparently asterics don't show up. So that should explain why the scenes switch randomly and at one point in Eddy's dialogue it goes to a conversation he shouldn't know about. Now it's fixed! 8D . I don't own these characters.

/ Chapter One /

/Four years later /

Ed, Edd and Eddy sat on an old car in the junkyard sucking on the sweet, obsession of their childhood. It was the dullest summer they had ever had. The absence of school and the presence of work dulled them to the cheerfulness of a corpse. They thought it would be a blast, being eighteen years old, lawfully adults, and just a summer left until college, but nothing really interesting happened but strenuous labor. Even Double D's acceptance into Berkley had been not as exciting as thought, it was even expected with his large amounts of extra curricular activities, jobs, 4.3 GPA and 1430 SAT score. They had ceased their "scams" two years ago because there was no longer a need. They had gotten jobs, which lacked the thrill of imagination and deception, like their previous projects. Ed was a bag boy and was suspended every time someone wanted to buy a chicken. When he was jobless, he was alone in his room with his friends at their working places, having the television deplete what he had left of a brain. It had gotten to the point he loathed the once treasured object. Double D, when he wasn't studying, was the best waiter at the most expensive restaurant in town, or the only restaurant and the only waiter in their small little town. True Double D had developed some friends with the regular customers, but he had to be constantly vigilant as all of the customers were his soul responsibility so work became draining. The pay was good though. Eddy was an assistant to an accountant. In other words he spent the whole day at the copy machine or a calculator. All deviousness or happiness had evaporated when it was his shift, especially since he hated math.

However the boys' appearances became a bit more interesting, begging for a creative way of expression. Eddy was still the shortest of the Eds, but it no longer mattered to him. Despite his comrades towering him, he was average height. He was no longer bulging at the gut, and had gotten a much bragged about four-pack (covered with a layer of fat so it wasn't that noticeable). He had to get in shape for those collage women. He still had a trio of hairs on his head that stood like spears out of his forehead lathered with cement-like gel, but now the rest of his head was covered with midnight hair (he had it dyed form his normal beachy blonde). He had a little clump near his neck that he fashioned into a short ponytail. He now wore a tomato red sporty tank top that constricted his chest and a pair of tight jeans that matched his hair in hue. He had a metal chain that hooked onto his pants and went into his pocket instead of his traditional string, striving with all his might for the badass aura.

Double D was still very skinny but now he was tall and had a crisp tan, which even he didn't expect, seeing how pale he once was. But he still wore his hat. His little "problem" with his head had finally been healed last year, but he still wore it anyway as it was his trademark and had now gained sentimental value. He had no longer three clumps of hair protruding from underneath, but a full head of straight black hair that now reached halfway to his shoulders. His shirt was now tie-dyed blue and yellow and freckled with green that was his own creation, but he still wore his purple shorts but in a different size. He also began to fancy a pair of chemical green shades.

Ed changed a bit from his old self. He had grown to be unnaturally tall, muscular, yellow-skinned and freckled. He wanted his carrot hair to grow long like all the 80's rockers he had seen but it was currently a mop of orange. The rest of his body was weeded with hair. He wore the same leafy green jacket that had shrunk on him and had it was patched randomly from the wear it had long suffered and was short on him. He now had a black T-shirt with the logo of "Evil Tim" printed on it and extremely baggy blue jeans that exposed his red and purple striped boxers shorts. He had to constantly grasp them at the waist for fear they would abandon him. This was something that Double D found utterly repulsive.

"This day has been shit," Eddy said finishing his jawbreaker.

"Eddy don't swear," Double D said just as bored. Every time Eddy swore, Double D told him not to with no effect. It became a routine. Eddy was still surprised that at eighteen Double D didn't curse, unless his nerves were pushed beyond his high anger tolerance limit.

"Hell no," Eddy answered monotonously. Double D didn't even bother to roll his eyes. Ed would have normally said something about some random mutant from some random planet in some random comic book was making their brains into some random mush in some random way and that's why they were bored. However, he didn't have the energy to be weird that day. Besides, they were bored for a while, so it wasn't that random.

"I'm going exploring," Eddy said getting off the car, making it grunt, and started to walk around the junkyard he had explored many times before. On cue, his friends followed. Ed started to become less board and ran around (dropping his trousers several times) checking out random discards and putting his new found treasures in his very deep pockets. Then he eyed something that he found strange even for him. It was a rather large metallic cylinder with an odd symbol on it that he didn't know meant toxic. How much clearer could a skull and crossed bones be? Curiosity consumed him and he picked it up and ran over to his friends wanting to show them his "pirate booty."

"Hey guys look at this!" Ed shouted running over to his friends.

"Ed, put that down!" Double D panicked with out forethought. Ed immediately dropped it as if it was a snake. It then cracked and a strange mustard-colored gas started spurting out of it. The Eds backed away cautiously eyeing the supposedly deadly gas. The day was starting to get interesting.

"Oh shit, what Ed do?!" Eddy shuddered looking at the musk nearly enveloping the three teenagers, leaving them no choice to inhale the fumes. Double D thought the situation seemed dire enough to except Eddy's profanity.

"Gentlemen, may I suggest we make a dash for it," he gulped before taking his own advice and ran off. Eddy had easily caught up and exceeded him despite his longer stride, with Ed behind struggling with his attire. He gave up and took off his pants to run more effectively. The trio hadn't noticed their enemy was drifting in all directions over the cul-de-sac, everywhere our heroes played or suffered in their adolescence. Eddy crashed into Jimmy.

"Get out of the way Goth!" Eddy yelled pushing Jimmy and ran for his house. Jimmy (who now wore regular braces again) had become a bit dark, always wearing black whether it was his elbow length gloves, calf-high boots, beret or his normal T-shirt and summer shorts. Whatever he wore, always contrasted his albino skin and hair, outlook on life completely transformed with that one brutal image of death. The three reached their sanctuary in Eddy's packrat room. They collapsed from the immediate strain their muscles had just weathered on to Eddy's bed. Eddy ran so hard he could feel his skull throbbing.

"What the hell was that?" barked Eddy once his voice had recovered. Double D was still panting, tongue dripping, mouth agape, not caring that he thought it an undistinguished act. He settled his nerves.

"I don't quite know, but anyone with any knowledge at all in the field of chemistry should know by the container label's symbol that the substance we were breathing in is not only harmful to one's lungs and organs, but may even cause…gulp… death."

"Are you saying that lumpy the moron wonder here could have killed us?!" roared the stumpy one. Ed looked emotionally wounded. Double D nodded solemnly but patted Ed on the back in forgiving comfort.

"Gee, I'm sorry guys," Ed stared at his knees as he was perched on the bedside. Double D patted him yet again. Eddy glared at them, annoyed with his friend's endless forgiveness. Without warning Ed put Double D in an affectionate vice-grip choking him more than the gas would.

"Ed, please! You're in your underwear," he begged in a raspy voice. The third Ed was rolling with laughter.

"What do you want to do now?" Eddy questioned, starting to re-submerge into boredom. Double D managed to struggle out of his living restraints.

"Do you need constant entertainment, Eddy? You just survived a near death experience!" Double D managed to get the loving Ed off him.

"Near death experience is over. You want me to wallow in misery and woe for the day?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"No, that would be unhealthy. We certainly can't go back to the junkyard. I may even suggest that it should be quarantined thanks to Ed's innocent, ignorant blunder. In fact I may even alert the authorities to the mishap. But until then, we can play cards. I am partial to Old Maid myself, though Eddy tends to be dishonest and rather crude in that game so it would be better to choose a game which-"

"Will you shut the hell up already?" Eddy interrupted. He'd rather be bored out of his mind then listen to the endless blabber. "We can play Ed's Xbox."

"Eddy, don't swear."

"Hell no."

Ed and Eddy played Halo and Double D watched, personally finding the game violent. His friends didn't notice when he left them to phone the police about their incident.

/

"Pardon me, but I would like to report a leakage of this gaseous material that was labeled toxic in my local neighborhood. I'm concerned with the well being of my home town," came the abnormally polite and un-panicked voice from the telephone at the police station.

"Is this an emergency? You seem strangely calm," asked the officer.

"The shock has worn off. You see I was lingering in the junkyard with my friends, just walking around casually as one often does, when one of my friends accidentally cracked open a toxic container in an act of stupidity. The three of us ran, escaping it but I still thought it safe to report it," the young man continued to voice. The cop was still a bit startled, not only with the abnormality of the situation, but at the boy's surprising calm.

"Where do you live, um… what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Dou-… Eddward. My name is Eddward Mari- … Eddward Vincent and I live in Peach Creek, the junkyard is near Rethink Avenue."

"Very well, Edward. Let me just see what toxic waste has been dropped off in your area." Some keyboard clattering was heard on Double D's side of the receiver. They stopped with a halt.

"Oh my." The office sounded rather worried, and even more startled at the newest development in the problem.

"May I ask what is the matter?"

"I don't know if I am able to relinquish that information. By any chance, how many people live in a two mile radius from that junkyard?"

"A mere twelve including myself since the incidence."

"Strange, only twelve? Are you including the adults?"

"Technically, most of us are 18. My apologies, I didn't consider that. I am actually not that sure about how many people live here."

"How long has it been?"

"What? About ten minutes, why?"

"Oh my."

"Is it that serious?!"

… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"He hung up on me…

Double D decided not to tell his friends about the conversation so the rest of the day went on to be routinely dull, involving hours of card play and video games and at least three jawbreakers each were consumed. They had all fallen asleep early that night, because for some random reason they were all fatigued. In fact everyone in the two-mile radius felt an eerie sense of sleep consume them in a perfectly synchronized time. It was obviously the work of Ed's unfortunate mishap, but none knew, not even Double D. It wasn't until they woke did they noticed they were no longer powerless mortals. Mortals, yes, but powerless? Anything but.

/Double D /

I arose that early morn physically weaker than usual. I felt my muscles pain as if I was ill, but I had not other symptoms. What had I done that to caused this horrid aching? It certainly could not be the run from the sunny-hued vapor as I had sprinted like that before without this terrible full body throbbing. Was it from the gas itself? I sat up and put on my hat that was draped on a bedpost. I made my bed lethargically. What a sloppy job. It was simply not acceptable. I once again made my bed and put the level on it. The bubble in the center or the tiny green glass tube centralized. Absolutely no creases, this time so the bed was absolutely perfect. I lumbered over to the bathroom. How late I had stayed up? This feeling of ultimate loss of energy was so foreign to me. Water would wake me up, as the human body tends to become more alert from a chill. I crossed over to the bathroom, stumbling on my way. The mirror sat on the wall above the sink. I glanced up at the crystalline reflection.

"Holy shit! What happened to my skin?!"

Oh no, I swore! I forgave myself later as the situation is most dire and most peculiar. My skin was a completely different color! What the hell was going on?! I prodded the image before me just to make sure that he was I. Before me was the most intriguing and frightening duplicate. The shock certainly woke me from the energy-less dream. It wasn't a simple matter that my skin had become once again like a sheet, even though I rather fancied my tan, but the change in pigment was monumental. It was blue! A pale blue-grey really, but it was definitely not natural, especially for it to happen over night. It was a kind of pale azure with a grayish element.

I stared at my own blue face. Was it some bizarre illness? At least I wasn't dead. I stared transfixed on my features and noticed even the whites of my eyes were glazed with the thinnest layer of blue as well and my irises that were once mahogany was a deep cerulean, but for some odd reason my pupils had become metallic silver, which particularly shocked me considering that a pupil is a hole and should contain no pigmentation at all. Then I noticed that my hands were blue too, and my scrawny arms! I stripped my top to see if my chest met the same result. I found every single square inch of skin was a faded shade of a pale blue-grey color. The only part of me unaffected was any hair on my body, which remained as black as ever. Just to make sure that it wasn't some dye I took my luffa and scrubbed hard on my arm with a cleansing soap and water. It just had to be paint or so other artificial coloration, a joke from Eddy, albeit a very disturbing jest to paint my _entire_ body. I managed to flake away a layer of my epidermis on my arm. Still blue! My skin's entire pigment was blue! Maybe it was a dye that sunk into my flesh. Then what of my eyes?! I scrubbed and scrubbed until I felt a sharp sting of soap and luffa meeting raw flesh. My blood! It wasn't red, but neither was it blue or that blue-grey. It was clear, almost like water. I laid my tongue on my arm to lap. Soap. Stupid me. I washed my limb and was about to try again when I noticed that were was no difference between the liquid I ran on my arm and the liquid squeezing from it. I dried the flesh and pressured more to slip through my veins. I tasted it. It wasn't sweet, and it wasn't blood. It tasted like water! My blood was WATER! This was not a joke from Eddy.

I put on some shorts, ran to the telephone and fumbled the device at least twice before I was able to dial my Napoleonic friend's digits.

/Eddy/

I woke up that morning completely encased in…

"FIRE!! Holy SHIT!! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I scrambled out from under the covers. I'm telling ya, it fucking scared me out of my mind! Smoke filled the room, but I could breath clearly. So weird. Who cares, my bed was one FIRE goddamn it. Where the hell are my parents?! I shot off like a bullet down the stairs, out the door, and by the back lawn saying "shit" all the way, grabbed a hose and bolted back to the flames. Back in my room I aimed the hose at my bed and realized it turned on from downstairs. Fuck!

"God damn it! I want this fire out!" I roared in frustration. Then it just sort of, well did. …Damn. My bed was smoking and ruined but the fire wasn't there any more. I looked at my self. I didn't feel anything and I was completely not toasty but my underwear and T-shirt I wore to bed were all charred and full of holes. The flames were so loud and to just be gone, it was like the silence was twice as loud. It was freak'en weird man. You just had to have been there. A library couldn't have been quieter. Hell, the depths of space couldn't either. A mechanical ring of the downstairs phone broke it. Completely zoned out (wouldn't you be), I stumbled and picked up the phone.

"He…hello?" I trembled, still very shocked.

"Eddy, this is Double D," he began.

"Double D, I'm glad it's you! My bed was on fire! It was on fucking FIRE!!" I panicked. How did he know to call me? Who cares!

"Don't curse! Wait, WHAT! Are you unscathed? Is it extinguished?"

"The strange thing is, I'm fine. I mean I was in the bed, sleeping. I woke up and it was on fire. But I'm fine. And yes I got it out, at least I think I did. It just kind of put itself out. And what the hell do you mean DON'T CURSE!"

"Eddy, I have to tell you something, the reason I called. I'm blue."

"Double D, I don't care if you're sad, my bed was just on FIRE!!"

"No. My skin is… blue. I woke up this morning and my skin is tinted a-"

"Blue? You're kidding me right? My bed catches on fire for no apparent reason and puts itself out and your skin is blue? All of your skin? It's not like a huge bruise or something."

"You interrupted me, Eddy. Something more is wrong than my skin being blue, but my blood is water. (He said that rather calmly, don't you think? Notice the period at the end of the sentence.) All of my skin is a pale blue-grey color. Besides if it was a bruise I'd be purple. Eddy, I think I might know how my skin is, well…a different hue and that my blood is, well…not quite the same configuration of plasma and cells anymore."

"Do you know why my bed is on fire?"

"Um…no. By the way, is your skin any different pigment?"

"Oh my gosh my skin is pink! You know what? I think I saw Ed outside and his skin is yellow!"

"Very funny, Eddy. (I thought so.) This is no time for jokes. (I stuck my tongue at the phone) I just wanted to tell you that– hold on, I have a second line."

"This better be good," I growled. Double D pressed a button on the phone and switched lines. He is just going to drop me like that without telling me why his skin was blue, his blood water and why my bed was on fire! The nerve of some people! Dude!

/

"Hello, Ed-boy with fetish for hats! Rolf requires your immediate assistance!" One would think that after so many years in Peach Creek, Rolf would learn to call people by just their names, or learn to speak in first person all the time, or improve his grammar at all.

"I do not have a fetish for hats! What is so urgent? Wait… you own a phone?" Then another more aggressive than a masculine, pleading voice came from Rolf's end.

"No he doesn't, Double Dork. He's at my house and I got you on speaker. Something is seriously wrong with us, man. I mean, Rolf is kind of… well his skin-

"His skin! Dear Kevin, what color is it?"

"Dear? Dude, I mean dork. Its color is brownish, like always. However it is a bit… how should I put this? It's made of damn rubber!" Kevin's gruff voice yelled in to the phone. "I swear we got a Mr. Fantastic all up in here."

"Rolf's skin became elastic? My skin is blue and Eddy's bed caught on fire for no apparent reason," Double D thought aloud.

"Maybe Eddy was smoking and left the joint burning in his bed or something," Kevin tried to bad-mouth Eddy, deaf to Double D saying his skin was blue. Interesting what parts of a sentence he picks up.

"Eddy doesn't smoke or take any other harmful substances other than junk food," Double D stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know? Did you search his room or something?" Kevin teased.

"Um… yes," came the guilty reply. Kevin laughed.

"Oh my Eddy! I forgot I still have him waiting on the other line!" Double D realized.

"But Rolf needs you to examine Rolf! And brainy Ed-boy should probably also take a look at Kevin," insisted the urban farmer.

"Thank you Rolf for calling me a brainy Ed-boy instead of saying I have a fetish for hats (Kevin snickered). You know Kevin, fetish does not necessarily have to be sexual. It also can be an object that a person has an obsession with either for irrational reasons or it is said to possess magical powers or a spirit. (Kevin burst out laughing uncontrollably.) I'll ignore that. I'll meet you in the center of the cul-de-sac in precisely thirty minutes. For now I must depart," Double D said as he transferred lines to Eddy.

"Who was that? What took you so long? You hung up before you could tell me what was going on!" came the reply to Double D's return.

"That was Kevin and Rolf. They too seem to have problems. I'll meet you in the center of the cal-de-sac in thirty minutes, but I have to go," Double D reported.

"Wait! What were you say-"

Double D cut him off and went off to do his morning routine twice as fast to make the deadline he set for himself. But when he reached his kitchen, there wasn't a single stick-note in sight. This puzzled him so he used the extra time to take a shower. He was outside in thirty-five. The agony of being late.

/

"Where the hell is Double D!" Kevin cursed immediately as he reached the meeting point. Eddy strolled up from his house to Kevin and Rolf. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kevin, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"What is no-longer-a-dollar-short Ed-boy doing here?" Rolf asked. Rolf hadn't changed much except he was taller, muscular and he now wore suspenders to complete his farmer's get-up. He had thin hairs on his chin forming an under-developed and wispy beard in contrast to the forest on the rest of his body. However he developed more defined, strong features, his years of labor having obvious affect on his face and form.

"Did Double Dweeb tell you to come to? What's wrong with you any way?" Kevin said full of spite. Eddy was too shocked to respond. Kevin still wore his cap backwards, but his hair stuck out from underneath it at all sides as well as the hole in the front. He wore a green T-shirt and usually a black leather jacket as well as black jeans. The jacket was absent today and for good reason. In fact, today he had no choice but to wear a baggy tank top. For some reason he was soaking wet and there was a new addition to his appearance which would also account for his change in clothing; he had three monstrous white, elephant tusk-like spikes the size of his forearm coming out of his each arm.

/Nazz /

I noticed a small gathering outside my widow. I saw that Eddy, Kevin and Rolf were clustered in the cul-de-sac as if waiting for someone. Who would they be waiting for? Some thing was different about Kevin like his arms were bigger and whiter, but I couldn't see it from the distance. Maybe I should get glasses, my vision is way out of whack when I look at things from a distance. I should get a doctor or Double D to examine my eyes. Then, speak of the devil, Double D came out of his house, but there was something different about him as well. Did he get paler? I decided to see what was going on.

/Eddy /

"Good lord, Kevin! You don't just have a minor problem there! Do you need medical attention?!" Double D exclaimed at the sight of my archenemy. Bastard. Still, what is up with those freaky arms?! And that freaky skin color!

"That's the weird thing, I woke up like this. And it doesn't hurt. I can't retract them though," Kevin explained. Score one for Eddy, what a freaking inconvenience those spikes will be!

"Why are you all wet?" I asked.

"I got a water bed a few months ago," he scowled. I laughed. Oh, shit that's great, inconvenience already struck. Kevin was about to sock me but took a second glance at Double D. Hey, he better watch where he is throwing his fist, those things on his arms look dangerous.

"Holy shit! You're blue! What the hell happened to your eyes?!"

"What the hell did happen to your eyes?!" I agreed staring at them. Isn't Kevin stupid? It took him this long to realize Double D was blue. Man he is blue! This is unbelievable.

"I told you over the phone that I was blue, and Eddy don't swear. As for my eyes I thought it less monumental," Double D answered. What an idiot Kevin is, Double D already told him. Why does Double D never correct Kevin's swearing? Maybe because he'd beat him up and I wouldn't. Why don't I?

"This is really touching but can someone tell me why my bed was on fire this morning!" I roared.

"At least it didn't pop," Kevin growled.

"Or why Rolf can do this?" Rolf asked as his neck stretched two yards in to the air but became a bit thinner. Everyone gawked, including me. Damn, Stretch just stretched!

"Or this," he asked as his feet flattened and spread across the pavement. He brought them back to their normal size.

"Dude…"

I hate to admit it, but Kevin could not have said it better.

"Or this," he continued as his arm spiraled as if there was no bone.

"I think that's enough Rolf," Double D interrupted not wanting to see much more of Rolf's contortions. I kind of did, but I would rather have answers. This is freaky awesome. Now what about me you ask? Being the reader and all you, probably get what's going on, but I'm drawing a blank.

"Do you know what's going on Double D?" I asked still in awe at Rolf going all noodle on us.

"Eddy, imagine that mail box over there was on fire," stated the wide-eyed Double D, as if he had just thought of a new revelation. Set fire to a mailbox? Why a mailbox?

"Why?" I asked skeptically. It was a kind of weird request. Double D gave me a look that sent chills threw me, literally. I felt so very cold, like my blood for a fraction of a second turned to ice. I certainly did feel like I wanted to set the mailbox on fire. I don't know why. So I concentrated, closing my eyes, picturing the mailbox, trying to see it as if it were ablaze. I saw myself in a background of fire, the mailbox crackling, starting to melt and burn. I could smell the burning metal, hear the popping flames, feel the heat radiating off of it, and taste the smoke filling up my lungs. I could literally feel this happening in my mind's eye. I opened them, and there was the mailbox. It was not on fire. What the hell?! Goddamn, it was so real.

"Go on fire already!" I yelled and pounced on the mailbox, breaking the fragile stick that was supporting it. Probably not one of the smartest things to do. My fist came down on it with all my might. My hand burned. My hand was aflame! It just erupted off my skin. The fire was… beautiful. It was gorgeous as hell. I had seen fire, but not like this. It had a life to it, a breath. I gazed at the flames, as if they were hypnotic exotic dancers moving seductively around my fingertips. They really did dance, flowing sparks as their dresses swayed and crackled as their heels struck the ground. Oh man, it was entrancing.

"Whoa…"

"Does it hurt, Eddy?" Double D finally asked after a long silence of the four boys stared at my flaming hand. Did they get this rush like I did too?

"No," I muttered. It was true. I could smell the smoke. I could fell the warmth, but not the burn. I was impervious. I was immune to fire and I could create it at a whim. I stepped away from the mailbox and held my hand out at it. I sent my dancers to attack the mailbox. Of course they aren't literally dancers. It's just a metaphor, but the fire felt so human to me.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," Double D stared at the fire along with the other boys. I waved my hand and the fire was out. So much for U.S. postal service returning undamaged letters. Hell yeah! Total vandalism peoples!

"And all I can do is have giant spikes come out of my arms!" yelled the disappointed Kevin, snapping back into character. My power is so much cooler than Kevin's! Wait, power? You readers knew that all along, didn't you?

"Kevin! What happened to your arms! Double D! What happened to your skin! Whoa, dude you look cool," came a sweet but panicked voice, that didn't come from anywhere. Holy crap! Completely randomly, Nazz materialized in front of us. Were did she come from? Kevin and I couldn't take much more of being kept ignorant.

"What the hell is going on!" Kevin and I bellowed at my stunned friend.

"I have a confession. Eddy already knows this, (I do?! Do I know this?) but yesterday, the three of us Eds were in the junkyard and we heard a sound. We went over to see what it was and saw a broken container spewing toxic gas. (Oh yeah.) This is what Eddy doesn't know. After reaching Eddy's home, escaping the gas, I phoned the police, and told one of them of the mishap. He was rather startled, and said there would be some effects on the residents of a two-mile radius. I do believe that we… may have those effects. I believe these would be called, should we be in a comic, super powers. Of course I hardly believe this myself," he spoke to a fully attentive audience.

"You're kidding. That's something Ed would say," I said, breaking the silence. It was more likely for Ed to make something up like this, but Double D? It was impossible! Wait, Double D did make something up. Ed broke the container, we didn't find it broken. I didn't know what he was trying to pull, but if he could live with the moral guilt of lying, I could let him get away with it. What is the worst that could happen?

"We have super powers? We were exposed to toxic gas? Like, isn't that a bit cliché?" Nazz somewhat stated more then asked. There was a unanimous nod except from Rolf who was stretching his fingers and experimenting.

"Do you know what I can do?" she continued.

"Nazz, did you walk here or just appear?" Double D answered her with a question.

"Walked. Did you think I can teleport?"

"I think you can turn invisible."

"What a cliché girl power," she muttered somewhat exasperated. "The girl always gets invisibility." I don't see why she's complaining, I'd love to be invisible. My magazines would be put to shame all the awesome shit I could do with that. Fire is great though!

"So it would seem. I am willing to bet that the others might have super powerful abilities as well. I'll go fetch Ed and Sarah. Nazz, Kevin, Eddy, and Rolf, would you be so kind to retrieve Jonny and Jimmy. One of you should probably also get the Kankers, as they would also would have been effected," Double D commented. Rolf, Kevin and I gave hesitant glances at each other that the infamous rulers of the trailer park would become more powerful then we were. At least I could shoot flames at their sorry asses! We said adios, and I went off to fetch Jimmy. No way am I going to the Kankers.

/Ed /

I woke up and the sun was smiling. Hello SUN! I felt like I had slept with a coat hanger in my shirt. I checked. Nope, no coat hanger today. I crawled out of bed like a millipede and slumped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After my eighth cavity mom said she'd ground me if I didn't. Being grounded is scary. I looked at myself in the dirty mirror. My normal, handsome face. I smiled. Neat teeth. I like the color yellow. I stroked the fur growing on my lip.

"I'm mutating," I chuckled. I wish. Grinning, I brushed until red stuff dripped in the sick. That's when mom says to stop. But no red stuff came. I brushed harder. Still no red stuff. I brushed harder. Mom won't notice that no red stuff came out. I and went upstairs, still in my underwear, too lazy to change. I fixed myself a bowl of Chunky Puffs, which I grounded with my teeth like they were rocks. Mmmmmm….. Chunky Puffs. Were these stale or was it just me? Oh right, needs milk. Milk, milk, milk. Sarah, equally groggy, stepped into the kitchen, but already dressed.

She had gotten less evil 'cause she could no longer threaten to tell on me for stuff. Since she was older, our parents no longer saw her the same baby sister. Yay! She was now 16 and the age gap was less big between her and me. I'm 18, legally an adult, whatever that means. I think it means you are ready to be a daddy. I wish I had the stork's phone number. Sarah was a girly girl with a demonic side but now a 16 year-old girly girl with a demonic side. I like the word "demonic". Make-up plastered her face 24/7 and she acted like a snob towards all the girls in her grade and me. I think she wears make-up 'cause she's also mutating. She gets a lot of bumps she as to hide on her face for fear that the other earthlings will exclude her.

She sat next to me and fixed herself a bowl of Chunky Puffs.

"Ed, why are you in your underwear?" Sarah said annoyed.

"Dunno, laziness," I muttered with a mouth full of cereal. Sarah rolled her eyes and also ate. They should have gravy cereal. I'd buy it. Or the prize should be chicken! Or a radioactive Stinko-man! We sat across from each other, both tired and both bored. When will this boredom end! It's like the time when Tragho, the space mutant, was stuck in that infinite void for thirty years having nothing to do but sit, float and chew gum. I looked up at Sarah who then hit me in the head with a chair. Now why did she do that? I didn't care much; it didn't hurt. Oh, I know. I had accidentally eaten the bowl that my cereal was in again. Oops. This one was plastic so not as pointy as usual. It also makes less red stuff come out.

"ED! DON'T EAT THE BOWL!!" Sarah yelled. BAM!! Her voice sent me flying into the wall and I hit it hard. Bageez, that hurt my ears. Hurts. It was so loud; it was like a thousand car horns going at once. How come the rest of me wasn't hurting? I slammed into a wall. Generally that pain.

"Wow," Sarah said gasping at what her voice did. She looked stunned. After about a minute of shock (I had swallowed what was in my mouth by then) Sarah ran upstairs and did who knows what. I rubbed my head where Sarah had hit me with the chair trying to find a bump. How come there wasn't a bump? No Bugs Bunny bump. Normally a hit like that would have sent me into the wall, but her voice did that. I got super powers! Finally!

There was a knock on the door. I ran over to see who it was. I opened the door and saw Double D.

"Double D!" I hugged him gleefully. It is always good to see a friend. I luv him so much! He struggled away commenting that I was in my underwear and brushed off his shirt. Aren't I always in my underwear? Just usually got pants over them. Why can't he ever hug back when I want to hug, and always hug me when I don't want him to? Something was very different about him, don't quite figure it out.

"Did you get a hair cut or something," I asked. Maybe that was it.

/Sarah/

What had just happened?! I knew that my voice had power, but this! This defied science. I had knocked people to the ground, but into a wall? What the hell had happened? I think I'll try out whatever is going on.

"Laaaaaaa," I sung high yet sweetly. That wasn't my voice! My voice could never go that high. What else could I do?

"Chirp, chirp, chirp!" I sounded exactly like a bird! It was like I was a bird. Now for a real test.

"My name is Eddy," I said imitating Eddy's voice. Flawless! Time to have a little fun.

"My name is Eddy, and I am a money-hungry, lying, cheating, stealing bastard who is down right ugly and the only way I can get a girl is if I go to the trailer park! Hello. My name is Ed, and I am so stupid. I am so clumsy and I can't do anything productive. Wow, I didn't even know I knew that word. Gravy, gravy, gravy! I am Double D and Sarah is soooooooooo hot. I can't even begin to describe my infinite affections for my sweet, sweet Sarah. I think I will stop hanging out with my idiot friends and go hang out with my girlfriend!" I mocked changing my voice from one Ed to another, to another.

I could literally hear Double D express his undying love for me, even though it wasn't from those beautiful lips it did make my stomach tingle. I don't think I love him, but man isn't he just so damn hot! Not to mention that personality, but enough thinking of him. I don't know how, but I just got some kick ass powers! I could change the pitch, the volume, and the tone of my voice to any limit! If I wanted, I could make the house shake to it's foundation and collapse. If I wanted to destroy my house, that is. I heard a doorbell ring from downstairs.

"Double D!" I heard Ed yell from downstairs, very energetic.

"Ed, you're in your underwear," came a voice that I had heard myself say twenty seconds ago. Ed was probably hugging Double D again. Only my stupid, overly affectionate brother would hug people so often. That is the one thing I wish Double D would do, hug people with little reason in his underwear. Actually no, I wish he would just hug me like that.

"Did you get a hair cut?" I heard Ed continue. No! Double D cannot get a haircut. His hair was so cute long.

"No, Ed. (Thank God) I want to talk to you. Sarah too, if you don't mind? And get dressed first," Double D replied. Why would he want to talk to Ed and me? Ed is a duh because they are friends, but me?

"Sure, I'll fetch baby sister of mine," I heard him say. Damn it. When will he learn I am not a baby? I am 16 years old. I heard Ed running nosily up the stairs to my room. I quickly stepped out and met him on the staircase.

"Double D wanted me to—"

"Yah, I heard. So where is … he?" I said finishing my sentence as I rounded the corner. There was Double D sitting in on our living room couch and he was blue. A blue-grey really but that wasn't important. What was that his skin had completely changed! Ed was behind me clothed. He went down to his room and jumped into the dryer that fast?

"Ed. Sarah. Has anything unusual happen this morning by any chance?" Double D asked seriously. How did he know we had some weird stuff happen? Why was he blue?!

"Sarah hit me with a chair and I felt no pain, then she shouted at me and I flew into a wall," Ed said casually. God, I don't hit him every day. … Okay, I do, but he shouldn't be so nonchalant about it. Double D didn't look surprised.

"Why are you blue?!" I demanded, not being able to control myself much longer. He smiled, like he had expected it. Why wouldn't he expect people asking him why he was blue?

"I think I am blue because I breathed toxic gas. I'm not the only one to breathe it," he answered. He breathed in toxic gas. Why did he do that?! Oh my God! Is he using drugs?! Wait others? What kind of drugs would turn him blue?

"Are you saying that others have turned blue?" I asked. That would just be freaky.

"The vapor seems to have effected each person differently. I turned blue, Eddy can create fire, Kevin has spikes on his arms, Rolf can stretch, contract and has unlimited flexibility, and Nazz can turn invisible and visible again," Double D stated then added, "I assume that Ed has the ability to not feel pain and to fly."

"What makes you think he can fly? I sent him flying into the wall with my voice. I discovered I could do all sorts of stuff with it! For example," I cleared my throat. "I can change my voice to any one's, any thing's or make my voice have such power it can bring down a house, not that I've tried," I told Double D speaking just like him. He was flabbergasted. He is so cute when he's dumb founded. It's a shame it is such a rarity.

"Very impressive um… Sarah," the cutie stuttered. "I … never realized how high and scratchy my voice is. Regardless, we are meeting the others in the center of the cul-de-sac. We should get a move on. By the way, do you know where your parents are?"

"They're probably at work or something. I haven't seen them since yesterday," I answered.

"Yah, I didn't hear dad turn on the weather this morning. I like that weather lady's voice. It sounds funny," Ed smiled.

"I was just wondering, seeing as their cars are still in the driveway," Double D commented.

"What?!" I exclaimed and ran to the window. They were there as they were the night before. My parents never take the bus. They were probably still in the house. I ran upstairs to their bedroom. Did they over sleep? I opened the door, ready to wake them up. There they were, still asleep in bed. Alarm must have not gone off or something. Double D and Ed followed me to their side. I nudged my mom.

"Wake up, mom. You're late for work." There was no response. That was perplexing; mom could wake up if a dog so much as yelped from next door. She is really annoyed with Rolf's family for that reason. They have loader animals than dogs.

"Mom?" I shook her again, but she didn't react in any way. She was just like one of my old rag dolls. Ed tried to help.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up sleepy heads! You have jobs, remember? Hello?" Ed said crawling upon the bed, rattling the pair. They went limp in his hands. I looked at Double D, searching for an explanation in his expression. I didn't like it. His face was frozen in terror, all except for his lip, which was trembling. NO! He has to be wrong!

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I let out a stream of swears.

"They're dead," Double D whimpered.

"No, it can't be," I muttered. I was absolutely crushed. I felt like Double D had just socked me in the stomach with those words, but his hand was metal not flesh. I doubled over onto the floor. I stood up so I could face the pain. Double D had to be wrong. He walked over to me and attempted to be comforting.

"Sarah, sorry, but they are dead."

NO! Double D is wrong! He had been wrong before and he is wrong now. My parents cannot just DIE! That is not how life goes. Your parents are supposed to … to wake up every morning and say that they love you, no matter how much it tires you! They can't just leave you without a word, with out telling you it's okay. How could Double D say such a horrible thing? He never knew his parents! All he has was sticky notes, rules and traditions. This was just too damn sudden! Ed shook them hard, tears rolling down his face like a river at Double D's words. In that river I think he lost his innocence. He now knew death. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at them as Ed sobbed and held our parents close. I wanted to be sad, but I couldn't. Misery was such an unfamiliar emotion so I went to the emotion I knew best, rage. I socked Sock-head in the gut.

"Sarah," he winced crumpling into a heap.

"They're not dead!" I yelled. I refuse to believe it. There is absolutely no reason for them to be. Why would they be! There has to be something that proves that they are alive. And Double D knows.

"Not dead?!" he said trying to get up.

"Tell me they aren't dead!"

"You want me to lie? Sarah, look at them! Feel their heartbeat! They are cold and dead!" Double D shouted at me, tears too running down his face. I wanted to feel compassion, misery, sorrow, but all I felt was white-hot rage and I had to let it out. But I didn't want to hurt Double D anymore. If I took out all the anger I had in me on him I could… I could… I'm not even going to say it. So I screamed. I screamed as loud as I ever could scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The vibrations from my vocal cords were too much for the foundation of the building. It started to collapse. It was like I had caused an earthquake. The boards from the ceiling were falling in. My sobbing brother screamed as piece of wood impaled head of our dad. If he wasn't dead before, he would be dead now.

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" I yelled at him. Holy shit, what did I do!

"What did you say?!" he shouted back. I couldn't blame him for not being able to hear me that well. The house was falling all around us. I was surprised he wasn't deaf from my scream.

"Grab them and let's go!" I hollered over the noise then grabbed Ed who was still holding our parents.

"Double D, come on!" Ed yelled as we rushed down the staircase.

I didn't look back. A stream flooded my eyes and I saw the world as a blur. A window was smashed under pressure and sent shards flying at us like arrows. Sharp pains speared my leg and I felt a warm, sticky and red liquid run down. God it hurt! I didn't know of Ed, but I could hear him still running. He kept on sprinting in toe, our hands firmly clamped. I wasn't thinking that I had lost my parents any more or that my home was crumbling around me, all I knew was that I wanted my brother and I out of the tomb. Ed knocked down the door and sunlight flew into my teary eyes. Ed and I ran across the street, he still holding my parents. Ed crumpled to the ground holding them close to him. He carefully pulled out the wood that had stabbed my already dead father. I bent down to my leg and removed the glass delicately. OW! Sharp pains shot up my leg at the slightest movement. I decided to just get it over with.

"Ye-ouch!" I threw the shard on the ground and looked over at my family. I think that was the first time I felt I had to take care of Ed. I've bossed him around before, told him to stay out of trouble, but never did I take care of him. He was a child, even though he was older then me, and he had no parents. I was all he had left. I was going to parent that poor orphan boy. Orphan. I was an orphan, too. Where will _I_ go? Not only am I lacking parents, but a home. What would we do?! Then my lovable lump of a brother set our parents neatly on the pavement, as respectfully as he could, then he walked over to hug me. I'm not the parent. Even though I was generally in charge, I had never cared for Ed. He had always cared and loved me, no matter how bitchy I was. He pressed his warm body against mine, embracing, comforting me. I may be the responsible one, but I am no parent. He could grieve and he could love far more then I ever could. But that doesn't mean I can't. I looked up from the embrace into his sweet eyes. I never thought I loved him so much before that moment. It seemed like the strongest love between siblings there ever could be. Or the strongest the two of us could ever have.

"Are you okay Sarah?" he asked, brushing the hair from my face, giving me a teary smile.

"No," I chuckled. He knew I wasn't fine, but what else was there to say. Wouldn't my parents be happy; we had finally stopped fighting. Then a thought struck me that brought further horror to the situation.

"Where is Double D?" I asked, my voice choking. Ed's eyes widened. The two of us simultaneously glanced back at the rubble. He couldn't be in there; the building had completely collapsed. First my parents, then my house, then Double D!

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.


	3. Chapter Two: Transform Part 2

/Chapter 2/

/Lee /

I was so tired. The day streamed in through the blinds waking me. How annoying. I had to squint to see anything. I sat up in bed and felt abnormally heavy headed. It felt like I had a rock attached to it. I glance down and saw that the bed was completely covered with red hair. My hair!

"Holy fuck! What the hell is wrong with my HAIR!!!" I shrieked grabbing my hair in horror.

"Can it, Lee! What the hell are you yelling about?!" Marie groaned, sitting up. We both screamed at the sight of each other. Marie had gained some properties of a flying lizard thing! She still had her human body but had a new pair of scaly blue wings growing from her back that could take up the whole bed. She had a tail that looked like that of a fat stereotypical devil's, but also scaly and blue. Her teeth had grown and her ears were slightly pointed.

"Lee… your hair! It's taking up the whole bed. It's so LONG!" she shouted, shocked at my appearance. As if that was anything to be shocked about. She wasn't staring at an 18-year old woman, if you could call her that, who was partly a dragon who she thought to be her sister!

"What's going on? I was trying… to," May stopped mid-sentence, entranced by our looks alone. The three of us shrieked once again. May had mutated even more than Marie! May's buckteeth had sharpened and grown while her eyes glowed yellow. Her hands were now furry with three-inch claws and her feet were fully developed paws. Her ears were moved to the top of her head like a dog. Her large nose wasn't human but like a wolf. May had the appearance that mirrored what she always had been, an animal. Marie, May and I dashed out of bed to go look into the bathroom mirror. I noticed a tail sprouting out of May's pants. However my sisters got tangled up and couldn't escape the webby mess. I couldn't go that far either, seeing as my head was latched to the bed.

"Girls, I'm stuck!" I shouted back.

"Well tough, so are we!" my nasal blue-haired sister yelled back. … Bitch.

"Someone's coming," May said with a start. Immediately there was a nervous knock on the door. How the hell did she know that?

"How did ya' know that, May?!" Marie spoke my mind.

"Call it instincts," May replied sniffing the air with her enormous nose. "It's a guy and a girl and the guy is very sweaty." May cut her away from my locks with her claws and ran off to the door, every now and then scampering on all fours before returning to two. She opened (still in her pajamas) the door to a very surprised… Kevin and Nazz? What in hell's name were they doing here?! Not like stranger things had happened; my sisters had turned into a fricken dog and a damn winged lizard thing!

"Whoa, and I thought Double D and I had it bad," Kevin said rather startled. May stood there equally perplexed with the spikes that stuck out of Kevin's arms. Damn, those spikes look deadly.

"May, may we come in?" Nazz asked half worried what my sisters and I would do to them if May said yes. It was obvious, it didn't take a canine to see that she was nervous about being here. Kevin had it worse.

"Sure. If you can tell us what's going on, there is no reason to be so alarmed," May said uncharacteristically darkly. What was up with her? Besides her total body makeover.

"Right," Nazz said as the two of them walked in. Then they spotted Marie and I, trapped in my own hair.

"Now I feel really lucky that I just got giant spikes on my arms," Kevin joked. I didn't think it was really funny. Especially since he wasn't looking at Marie's wings at all. Kevin kept on looking at Marie in her very loose and sluttish shirt and boxers she wore during the night. Horny bastard.

"Wonderful. We have guests, but can some one get me out of this damn thing?" Marie said impatiently.

"Are you calling me a thing?!" I snapped.

"I've called you worse," Marie retorted. May cut Marie free, helped by Kevin. Nazz did her best to comb her out with her hands. Why didn't she mutate? Why did we? Why the hell were the two of them even here?!

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Kevin started.

"Hell ya! First off, why are you here?!" I interrupted impatiently.

"But we can only inform you what we know, which isn't much. We're going down to meet everyone down in the center of the cul-de-sac and try to figure this out," he continued a bit annoyed. What? Like some communal bull shit? Since when have the cul-de-sac ever conserned us unless it had something to do with the Eds?

"So? What do you know?" Marie asked.

"First of all, this may be the cause of some mutative, toxic gas that the Eds discovered during a trip to the junkyard," Nazz started.

"They found the container had broken and leaked the gas all over the cul-de-sac and apparently the trailer park, too. So, far everyone we have seen since this morning is super-powered or something," Kevin finished. We have super-powers? That is so AWESOME! But I don't get mine.

"Having hair this long is more of a curse than a gift," I said rather annoyed, deciding not to show my enthusiasm.

"Well, like, Eddy woke up with his bed on fire, then he found out he could control it. Maybe you can control your hair growth or can maybe condense your hair or something," Nazz suggested. What a stupid bimbo!

"Do you seriously think that I can bring back my hair into my head. Grow it in reverse? What a stupid idea!" I roared. Idiot!

"Did you try?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think?"

"Try." What a damn know-nothing! Why do the Eds like her so much?

"Fine, if you'd shut up," I growled and tried to grow my follicles in. I started to groan and make sounds like I was constipated or something. Nothing happened.

"God damn it!" I yelled. Suddenly my head felt a lot lighter.

"Dude," Kevin said pointing at my head. I felt it and I was BALD!!! I was fucking bald! I had not a single follicle! I was so about to justifiably yell at Nazz when she interrupted me.

"Try growing it again," Nazz asked. I scowled but did so anyway. My hair turned into a ragged mop on my head, nothing like my normal curls. I grunted, a bit annoyed. I went over to see my reflection in the bathroom mirror. The worst bed-head in history. At least I now had hair. As if reading my thoughts, my hair formed into perfect curls that normally would have taken May an hour or two. This could be useful.

"Lee's hair is alive!" May yelled. What an idiot. Another blonde bimbo.

"Of course my hair is not alive, I just can control it with my mind," I retorted. Duh.

"So how about we go meet the people at the cul-de-sac or whatever. I mean ain't that better than hanging around here?" Marie asked.

"Um… maybe you guys should change into something more

… something more," Kevin said, trying really hard not to stare at Marie's loosely covered tits. I bet as soon as he was alone with some of his guy friends he wouldn't be so nervous about the subject and be bragging that he saw Marie like this. Damn horny bastard.

"Something wrong with this eh? Does this make you nervous? Scared?" Marie taunted, almost forcing Kevin to grab her boobs but he yanked back. My sister isn't modest at all! Damn horny bitch.

"Yes!" Kevin yelped hiding behind Nazz. What was he, gay? She glared at Marie.

"That was uncalled for and distasteful!" Nazz yelled. Marie rolled her eyes, uncaringly and walked off with out a word to go change out of her nightclothes. Then Kevin, Nazz and I heard a noise from the kitchen. We followed it and saw May tearing a box of Chunky Puffs and eating it. She tore at the cardboard box as if it was a carcass and she was a lioness. It was rather disturbing. Spit was flying everywhere.

"May! What do you think you are doing?!" I yelled. She looked up with giant puppy-dog eyes. Literally.

"Eating breakfast," she said mouth full of food. I grunted at her.

"Nazz. Kevin. Stay here, May and I are going to change if you don't mind," I said stiffly. I dare Kevin to take a peak on us, that damn horny bastard.

/Double D /

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was so deafening, I felt like my ears were going to explode! I closed my eyes as an automatic response. Then I couldn't hear anything. Had I gone deaf?! I couldn't take much more of it, I had to do something, as the building came crushing around me and I couldn't perceive any sound at all. I had to escape somehow. I opened my eyes and saw that Sarah, Ed and their dead parents and all deserted me in the room. I raced to the door, but a beam fell short of my head causing me to lurch back, abstructing my only exit. Not entirely, as there was a crack, but not even the mutated Rolf could manage such a feat as to wedge himself through. I was as good as deceased. I entered a fetile position and cry. What a weakling I am.

"Is this how I'm going to leave this Earth; among rubble, my body torn to pieces and impaled?! All this started from that gas. If only it gave me a power of some use instead of turning me blue! Oh God, I'm sorry. I repent! I'm sorry for my sins, for all the wrongs, for rarely praying and showing respect and only now turning to you in such a moment of death. I am truly sorry for all the times I conspired with Eddy, all the times I've tricked them using my intellect, sorry for-" I was cut short of my pleading for the mercy of the All Mighty.

Hands thrown in the air, a plank sliced through one of my hands like it was water. It _was_ WATER! I saw the board go through me, but I felt nothing. As soon as I had realized that my hand was water, it was. I screamed as I saw I had nothing but a stump on my wrist. I had no hand but a puddle on the floor. That puddle could move. Then I noticed another puddle near the one of my hand. I dipped my stubby wrist into the water and soaked it up, forming my hand. I flexed my fingers, it was like time had reversed itself. I felt the side of my face. I wasn't deaf from the Sarah's shriek. My ears had melted clean off! Speedily, I submerged the sides of my face into the puddle, reforming my ears. As the building collapsed around me, I transformed every inch of my blue-grey self into pure liquid. I saw the world as if I was underwater looking at things on the surface. I could not hear at all. Every time a board would hit me, I "swam" around it. I dripped through the crack and then down the stairs. It was a strange sensation, being living water. I raced faster than if I had legs and yet I was able not to literally fall apart and lose myself.

I saw a blurry Ed knock down the door and he and his sister dash out of the building. The building imploded on to my liquid form. I felt terror for a moment but nothing happened. There was a little specks of illumination amongst the wreckage but I was fine. Seeping through the cracks, I followed the light of the outside, my only guide in this dark rubble. I saw the outside and condensed into my somewhat normal self. I believe I know why I am blue and my blood is water. I stood up feeling regenerated as if I was reborn, a phoenix from the watery ashes. I realized I had nothing on but my briefs, socks and my hat, the only things I was wearing that were skin-tight. I must have melted out of most of my clothes. Thank God I'm alive. I was brought back to sharp reality as I saw Ed and Sarah in a teary embrace, their parents next to them. How could they have died? Why did they _simultaneously_ pass on? "It is so long before the mind can persuade itself that she, whom we saw every day, and whose very existence was apart of our own, can have departed for ever." (Frankenstein). Then I recalled something from the previous day. The man on the other end of the emergency phone had said something about adults. I asked if it was serious and he hung up. It was serious.

"Double D!" Sarah yelled and dashed over to me and jumped on me, tackling me to the ground in an emotional hug, leaking tears and blood on to my chest. I folded my arms around her shaking back. I remained silent, subdued, mentally searching words that could comfort her from the awful tragedy. Such words do not exist. Why did I have to be so blunt before? Ed stood with his parents, watching at us embrace. I released Sarah and walked over to my best friend. He needed comfort just as much as his sister if not more.

/Kevin /

What bitches! The Kankers are just mean and cruel. Nazz and I could have conveniently decided not to come and not tell the Kanker sisters what was going on and they could sit there panicked, not knowing why they had mutated. What was up with Marie?! I knew I had some magazines and I've been on some sites and I've gone to second base with a few currently ex-girlfriends before, so seeing or touching the female body ain't new too me, but I don't like her! I just don't like her period! But after my reaction, Nazz probably thinks I'm a dork. Hiding behind her and all. But come on! Those Kanker girls have traumatized us cul-de-sac boys for life! Probably thinks I'm just modest, or maybe gay. Then my chance with her is out the window. Lee is little better. Sure Marie is bad, but Lee has to be the rudest, bossy and obnoxious chick in existence. She was such a dork to Nazz. It made sense to me that one could grow their hair in. There must be some scientific formula that makes it possible. May is not _that_ bad. She's just weird and gross, or maybe that's because she's part wolf now. So anyways the trio of trailer trash were off changing and I was sitting alone on their couch…with Nazz… who now probably thought I was gay. I gulped and tried to start a conversation.

"So Nazz. This whole power thing is pretty crazy," I started to small talk. She smiled weakly. I leaned back and normally would've given her a flirty look, but after what had just happened, it might not be appropriate. But God, she's pretty. She knew I liked her, hell it would take an idiot not to notice all the vibes I've been sending. However she didn't like me (or any one else for that matter) that way. She had even told me so, but she wanted our friendship to remain solid, even though I like her more than a friend. She is really good that way. But that doesn't mean I can't give her flirty looks when the opportunity presents itself.

"What do you think Double D can do? The fact that dude's skin is blue must mean something," Nazz continued our dialogue.

"Maybe he can shoot water like Eddy can shoot fire," I suggested.

"But Eddy's not red," Nazz argued.

"But he's pink."

"He has always been pink. Plus, water is not blue-grey. Water is transparent."

"Then what do you think he can do if you're so smart."

"I don't really know. Maybe nothing. Maybe he was actually the luckiest and only got the color of his skin changed."

"Dude, that is not lucky. That would seriously suck for that dork. All of us getting some kick-ass powers and he being just blue would not be lucky."

"I guess you're right. I mean being invisible might be kind of fun," Nazz chuckled. She is so cute.

"Yah, what would you do?" I asked teasingly.

"I dunno, maybe go into the boy's locker room and see Double D get dressed for P.E. and see him in his underwear," she smirked. What the HELL?!! Did she just confess she liked Double D or think he's hot?! She cannot like that dork; that is just impossible. Granted, I had always thought if I couldn't charm her, Double D could but DAMN! For her to just go out and say it straight like that! Then I noticed that she started to giggle. What?! What a tricky, sly girl.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Nazz said laughing hysterically. I grumbled and looked at my feet embarrassed. I could feel my face heating up and turning rose. The face I had must have been funny.

"That was not funny," I muttered. Damn her and using my feelings against me.

"Dude, I know you think I like Double D. I was just messing with you," she laughed taking off my hat and rubbed her hand in my hair if anything like an older sibling. She probably felt I was like a brother to her. Great, if she ever does have feelings for me, she will get all disgusted treating our love like incest. Well, at least I am close to her. I fought her to get my cap back from her grasp. She held it away tauntingly. She could very easily accidentally seduce me. It was kind of sad. I lunged on to her and grabbed back my hat, but accidentally fell on top of her. My spikes dug a gash into the couch. … Crap. … SHIT! That could have hit Nazz!

"Well, well, well. Aren't you the little prick? First staring at my chest, now laying on Nazz. Will you ever stop?" Marie cackled as she entered the room, her sisters behind. I sat up and scooted away from Nazz, blushing a very deep crimson. Both Nazz and I were shocked with my actions. Usually, despite flirty glances and occasional teasing, I didn't often do that. Nazz is forgiving though. At least this is getting those girl's minds off the couch.

"The others are probably waiting," I mumbled and went out the door with all four girls following, three of which were giggling uncontrollably. I was eager to get out of there and to learn more about what was going on, but mostly to get out of there. I hated the trailer park.

/Rolf /

Rolf was just leaving Jonny-the-wood-boy and the wood's house. There was nothing more unusual about them; no out of placements physically like porcupine arms or skin like the color of Papa's hair. On entering there dwelling Rolf noticed that the plants were over grown, more so than normally. Odd, but not for today. But plants should never be over grown. I had pointed out the Son of a Shepard's observation to the large headed one and the wood after talking with the two for many minutes inside.

"Jonny-the-Wood-Boy, do you notice your plants are longer than Nana's toenails?" I asked. Nana's toenails aren't really that long, but I would wish she would cut them so there was less to clean. Rolf dislikes that chore very much.

"I guess. How long are your Nana's toenails? … … You're probably right Plank. Rolf, do you agree with Plank?" Jonny asked. I don't understand that after all these years he still doesn't comprehend that the wood does not communicate with others. Others prefer to let him blind to the wood's vocal ineptness. I will respect the wishes of the others. Jonny is stranger than most people of this modern go-go world.

"I didn't hear him. Rolf's mind was wandering," I replied.

"Well, Plank thinks that is rude to not listen when someone is talking and so do I," Jonny huffed. Just then a piercing scream filled the air like a rabbit dying. Jonny was torn from either covering Plank or his ears. I wrapped my arm around the wood's "ears" and clasped both my hands on mine. Jonny covered his own like paper covers rocks. After it stopped, we heard a new sound. A sound similar to an earthquake, cow stampede or a house falling down. We stared off to see that indeed a house was collapsing and two figures, one caring two more, ran out. What a strange incident. It must be a festival of some sort. Good news?

"Plank says we should go help them," Jonny said worriedly. Bad news?

"What's going on?" a familiar voice came from behind.

"Ah, Kevin! The home yonder has fallen. Jonny wishes to help the poor souls of it," I explained.

"That's Sarah's house!" yelled cry-baby-Jimmy running out of his house with money-monger-Eddy.

"What?! That's Ed's house too!" May shouted worried. Her odd passion for the no brain-Ed boy had waned in the past few years but she still cared. Rolf thought she had hated him as what other reason should she have for torturing him. She ran off like on all fours. May and Marie had changed drastically like the leaves in fall. That was not important! Ed and Sarah needed assistance. We ran over and noticed that an oddly revealed Double D had joined the group. They were all in tears and seeing them like this was enough to make anyone's chest feel pain.

"What the hell happened?!" Kevin asked exasperated. Sarah sniffed.

"I yelled and the house fell," she whimpered. Jimmy ran over to her and patted to her on the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?!" Eddy said without the least bit of compassion, walking over to Ed to hug him like his other fellow friend. Sarah burst into uncontrollable tears and how disgraceful. Sarah has never been seen like this. Never had she cried this much or ever. Strong and a bit too forceful has she, balancing out weak Jimmy. Here she was crying very much her eyes out with Jimmy as her mommy. She finally responded by shakily gesturing a finger to the side. We all looked and saw her parents, laid neatly on the pavement…dead.

"Oh my God," Nazz awed in shock and horror. Everyone else was struck speechless, but thoughts buzzing as if bee-hornets in a net. Rolf could not believe his eyes. I had seen corpses before in the old country, but people died less often here than where I was born. Rolf didn't think anyone else had ever seen a real cadaver.

"Now's not the time, Plank," Jonny said more seriously than I had ever heard the boy. The-little-dressed-Ed-boy spoke up, still caressing the leaking-Ed-boy.

"We found them in their bed room already like this. Their injuries are from when the house collapsed," he sighed and continued, as if he was about to reveal something I knew he would wish not say. "I have a hypothesis that it was the gas tank that Ed, Eddy and I found broken. The person who I had talked to had said something about adults. When I asked him if it was serious he hung up. The youth were given unimaginable powers, while those of age die a peaceful sleeping death. I hope beyond hope (he started to weep, the first time he showed emotion during his speech) that my hypothesis is incorrect, that my logical brain has failed me, because if I am right…(sniff)…this would mean that all of our parents are dead."

We all stood there motionless, frozen in place. Stunned that the people who had cared for us were now soulless shells. My parents were gone? If all those who were dead were those of age, then that would mean that Papa and my Great Nano were gone as well. This just could not be true, so sudden and with out a word goodbye. It was not normal. In the old country we always wrote death goodbyes. I knew it would happen someday, but today and all at same time? Rolf has had worse. Kevin interrupted my thoughts by hitting the mildly-dressed-Ed-boy with a balled fist in the stomach.

"Why do people insist on killing the messenger?" Double D whimpered as he doubled over.

"Kill the messenger?! I'm killing the cause! You knew that they would die and you knew that we would get super powers and you knew that we would all be orphans and did you bother to tell us? NO!! You could have warned them to get out, or if it was too late, give us a chance to say goodbye!" Kevin roared, tears streaming down his cheeks and he slashed Double-the-Ed-boy across the arm with his spiked arms, reopening a wound. We all gasped. Does he live in a cave?! Is he such a Neanderthal? The cut was deep and bleed transparent blood. He grasped his arm in pain then winced as the blood seemed to form his arm again, healing the gash. He put his arm next to the bloodstained weapon and the liquid further healed him.

"I can melt into water, Kevin. You cannot harm water," Double D said slowly, but his eyes showed obvious pain. I wish not to be in his socks. He took advantage of Kevin's shock and continued. "I did not know that our parents would die, I did not know that we would get super powers and neither did I know we would all be orphaned."

"But you knew something bad was going to happen!" Kevin shouted, desperate to blame someone. His fists shook. Rolf has seen that look before. To murder to make peace with one's self. Is Kevin such a man to be able to do that? Nazz put her hand on his shoulder her own eyes watering like his. He looked at her cautiously.

"It is not his fault. Were you not listening?! They just found it! He told the police! Don't hurt him, please. He doesn't need more tragedy, and neither do we," Nazz said, her voice shaking. Kevin turned to her and cried into her shoulder and hugged her as tight as he could. She tried to remain a strong person, but failed and the two crumbled into a heap. Memories swarmed my thoughts. My first time I remember seeing my parents, us sitting eating dinner in the old country, helping my grand parents, watching them plant in the fields, riding the tractor for the first time, moving to America with them by my side, and all the times I saw them in this strange land. I never realized how much I felt for them, how much I missed them. My law says to respect our parents, but I loved them. Rolf fell to his knees. I held in my tears. It would be disrespectful to weep for them. I saw every single person around me hug and sob in anguish for his or her lost parents. Rolf wished he could join them. I had to dam my tears, Rolf had to constrict my sobs. If I wept, I would be disrespectful to the dead. Sometimes Rolf hates his customs. Sometimes I wish there were no rules to fallow and I could do what the others could. I wish Rolf could cry for those I cherish. I remained strong but the temptation was too great. Be strong Rolf, be strong. I ran away from the crowd who tempted me to let my feelings loose. I ran into my house, emotions pulsing through the son of a Shepard and begging to come out through his eyes. I heard the cows grunt outside. At least they were still alive. I walked down the hall and stumbled over something.

"Pape?" I muttered. Pape had not died in bed. He held in his grasp a glass, which spilled water from the pump on to the carpet. He had died in a matter of sand drops. My eyes swelled with grief but I stopped myself from going too far. Rolf cradled him in his arms and went into my parents' and grandparents' bedroom. I laid him next to Great Nano, the woman he had loved and bore my father. The four of them slept as if alive but I knew they would never wake. I knew what I had to do. I had to cremate them as my customs say. It is tradition. Not just tradition, but how would their souls reaches the great beyond with their bodies intact? I must put the ashes in a sacred urn that all our ancestors, as mine will some day be. All joined in an urn. It's ultimate reunion of our blood. Then, I would be allowed to cry. I will burn them once the other parents are buried, as it is the customs of the others to leave the bodies intact. Death lingers in the air too thickly.

All the children gathered that night at edge of the creek with shovels. The sounds of rushing water filled their ears and grief their hearts. Not knowing what to do with the bodies, they had all built makeshift wooden (except for Jonny) coffins. They all started to dig the graves of their parents. Toiled, they did, braced with cold sweat of the evening, the moon their lantern. Even though Rolf did not intend to let his parents and grandparents decay in a dank box under the earthy soil of the creeks bank, he helped as he was kind of soul and strong of body. It was early morning, sun still not awake, when they laid those who created them in their tombs. As they poured the fresh soil forming the grave, it hit them more then ever that they would never see them again, faces disappearing, memories being the only thing alive about them. Each lined in front of the mounds before them, grave-marker in hands and each said their final goodbyes except for Rolf. All spoke long and wept while they did. Only one person did not reminisce and/or apologize for past events. After sobbing over his mother, Jimmy spoke only five words to his father, "I will make you proud." He would come back later to speak away from the company of his peers.

But when Jonny went up to the mound of dirt his parents were buried under, something unique happened. After he had said his fond farewells he started to cry. Saltwater dripped from his eyes and fell upon the earth. Then two beautiful buds sprouted from the soil, embracing the night. A sunny lily above his mother's grave and a deep blood rose above his father's. The others stood in awe in their beauty.

"Your favorite flowers for you," Johnny said, kissing a petal of each of the young, unopened flowers. The buds bloomed and stretched to the sun as it breached the trees. The morning had come as the day became new. Rolf slinked way from the crowd to form his own rituals that one does to the dead. As he watched the flesh burn, he realized that he isolated himself from the others. As hard as he tried to stay loyal to his homeland and social to the modern day, it was ultimately himself that drove the others away. A choice he had once to be of the old ways or have the new and he had chosen the old. As he was in thought, Kevin and Nazz had hopped the fence that led to Rolf's backyard. They stood, gazing at the dying bonfire in Rolf's field. Rolf noticed the two and thought to himself that he wasn't alone. As soon as the last ember died, Rolf scooped up his family and put them each in an urn. He then was allowed to cry.


	4. Chapter Three: The Split

/Chapter 3 /

/Chapter 3 /

It was a morning of misery and anguish. No one was tired, despite staying up the whole night, but everyone's eyes stung. They were clueless about what to do next. Back in Double D's house, the only resident picked up the phone. He was going to find out what had happened once and for all.

"Hello, I'd like to report a gas leakage in my residential area," Double D said politely, only because he knew he would not get what he wanted through rage, which only the rational part of his mind did not succumb too. If he was polite enough, maybe he could talk to the same person as yesterday.

"Didn't I talk to you yesterday?" came the voice. Double D was now talking to the man that could have told him about the death of his parents before hand and had chosen not to. All thoughts of reason left him temporarily. As one could very well imagine, he was pissed off.

"Yes, this is the same person, you imbecilic BASTARD!! You could have told me my parents were going to DIE!! What kind of inept, callous man of the law are you? You could have warned us, cured them, or at the very least let us say goodbye! And don't you DARE close this line again, you God forsaken son of a BITCH!" Double D roared at the phone, using language like he had never used it before. There was a long silence. Double D breathed heavily, waiting for the man's reply.

"Uh, are you sure you are the same person I talked to yesterday?" the officer asked.

"Well, you know what?! Even a polite and formal gentleman like myself swears and gets annoyed when their parents get _murdered_!" Double D argued, trying very hard to not let slip another vulgar word.

"Sigh, I didn't kill you parents," the officer stated.

"But you could've prevented it and in the eyes of the law, that is seen as a crime," Double D explained law to the law enforcer.

"I couldn't have saved them. That gas is unable to be cured," the officer defended from Double D's verbal onslaught.

"Then you could have warned us!"

"If I did, you and your parents would have tried to escape. Before the affects are actually visible the person is highly contagious."

"So why not tell us that?! Just let us say goodbye before they depart to heaven's gate," Double D started to whimper and lose his fury.

"Well, you see, that is my mistake," came the guilty reply. Double D sighed. He was finally receiving the answers he wanted.

"Why do us just past pubescence have strange new abilities?" Double D said starting to return to his rational self.

"Abilities? What abilities? Everything I told you so far were just on this report filed in our computer. I could set up an immediate appointment for you and all the others effected with who created this ridiculous mess as soon as humanly possible. I'm sure you'll be the top of their list of priorities," the officer explained.

"They aren't going to treat us like lab rats, are they?" Double D asked.

"Only to a degree. I will make sure they respect the fact you have just lost your parents," the officer said comfortingly, lying through his teeth. Like he had such a power.

"Thank you," said Double D as though programmed, not feeling any emotions of gratitude.

/Nazz /

I slept over at Kevin's house with Rolf. I cried and Rolf sat with me in sorrow, Kevin in anger. I didn't want to be alone after a day like that. It was already morning before I went to sleep on the couch and five hours later we heard a knock on the door. Kevin got it as I continued to rest. It was exhausting to cry so much.

"Hello, Double D," Kevin said darkly. Both their wounds still had not healed.

"Hello, Kevin. The men who created the fumes that did this to the cul-de-sac are here to answer our inquires. If you want to ask them why you have spikes or what the gas was even here for, they're ready to take you to their lab and give us some answers," he informed.

Kevin didn't want answers; he wanted revenge, or at least someone to get mad at. Facing the scientist who did this would let him know who the person is he should be mad at. I personally wanted to know why I was invisible, but I found the knowledge of why I didn't pass on when my parents did was a much more, personally important.

"Are those bastards going to conduct experiments on us?" Kevin said as if it were a threat. I was more depressed than angry.

"The person I talked to said they would try to respect our condition as much as possible. They would probably run us through a few tests just to see if we are in any critical danger and to find out the full lengths of our powers. I don't even believe we know of Jimmy's at all," he answered gloomily. I could tell that he was out of tears to cry as well.

"No thank you," Kevin said slamming the door in his face. I got off the couch and went to the door, bypassing Kevin. Double D was walking down the driveway by the time I opened it.

"Wait!" I yelled. He held back. "I would like to go and get some answers."

"What are you doing Nazz?" Kevin asked shocked. Had he expected me to be on his side, as ticked off as he?

"What are you doing at Kevin's house?" Double D asked. He looked shocked, almost embarrassed. I wonder why.

"Well, I didn't want to be alone. Rolf is here too. I'll go upstairs and get him. I'm sure he would want some answers," I explained before I ran up the steps to a dozing Rolf. As I opened the door I saw him more awake than I thought. He was immersed in prayer, but not the kind I'm used to seeing. He faced an urn, head bowed, mumbling to himself. I didn't want to disturb him so I went back down stairs. He was so peaceful, some respect for him stirred in me at this moment.

"He didn't want to come? Thought so," Kevin said.

"He was in prayer. I didn't want to disturb him," I said.

"I'll gather up the rest of us. I'll come fetch you when their ready," Double D said and walked off and I closed the door.

"Why are you going with them?" Kevin asked surprised. Why is he? I want to know what is going on.

"I want to go because I want to find out if A, if I'm going to die or not; B, what my powers can really do; C, why my parents died (I chocked as I said this) and D, why did they develop this Godforsaken gas in the first place," I listed.

"You come back then, and tell me if we are going to die and all the other answers, all right? I just don't want to go," he chocked, fists clenched.

"What's wrong?" Stupid question, but he knew what I meant.

"I don' want to because I'm afraid of what I might do to them if I go," Kevin winced. That's what he's worried about. "You saw what I did to Double D after he had told us that our parents died. What do you think I could do, what I would do, what I almost think I should do, if I meet face-to-face with the people who really killed them. The anger I'd unleash on the people who caused us this suffering. Nazz, I could kill them all."

He treated himself as if he had absolutely no self-control. As if he was a viscous animal. He only is that when he is not careful.

"Kevin, I'm going to be honest with you. What you did to Double D was of the same level as if you socked him. Because of your spikes, you hurt him more than a fist would. You have emotions and you act on them, but you don't have the lack of morals to actually take a life," I answered, waiting for a response.

"I don't want to go. You can go for me and I won't take that risk. I don't think my parents would want me to become a murderer."

"I will tell you everything," I said giving him a hug. We stood there, hugging, like we had been the entire time between dawn and me falling asleep, only this time I wasn't crying and Rolf wasn't with us. We stood there, feeling the warmth of each other. He didn't let go, so I thought he needed more comfort and held on. That is what one does for their best friend. I felt sorry for him. He's a slave to his emotions, and it really sucks. Our hug was only interrupted when Rolf came downstairs three minutes later.

"Did Rolf interrupt something?" he asked.

"No. By the way Double D came and told us if there was any questions about the incident, we should go with some scientists that are coming and we can get some answers. They are waiting outside," I delivered my message.

"As always, Rolf is confused and I doubt that they would do an adequate job informing me, but I shall go and find out why these people want Rolf to suffer so."

/

The day went on. Kevin ended up going anyway, as well as everyone else. Peer pressure really got to him. The scientists pulled up in a recently painted white van that blinded them when it approached. They sat in the vehicle for two hours. Some did not speak for the entire trip and others could not stop talking. Their destination was reached deep in the heart of the polluted concrete jungle. Some felt apprehensive, like criminals being dragged to prison as they walked down the steps to the laboratory. Others felt eager, finally getting the answers they thirsted so much for, and others where either petrified or fascinated by all the scientific equipment askew about the laboratory. More accurately, only one was at all fascinated.

Suddenly, the door behind them swung shut and the door in front of them swung open and a skinny man in a pale blue lab coat, not unlike Double D's skin, brushed in with an apologetic smile. He had wiry, dirty blonde hair that stuck out at odd angles, like he didn't care to brush it in the morning or ever. It was arranged almost like a stereotypical mad scientist only short as if to barely elude this accusation. His nerdy look brought it on home with thick Coke bottle glasses in which you could see his eyes, but it just looked like a layer of fog on the lens. Beside him were two gruff looking nameless security guards, eyeing our young heroes as if they were caged beasts.

"Welcome to Experimental Genetic Research Lab Number Three," spoke the man. "I'm Dr. Hanson. Sorry for your inconvenience about having to come here, but we simply must know about you twelve… and a piece of wood? Excuse me, young man, why did you bring a piece of wood with you?" he asked cheerful and perky manner. This did not help the mood of the others.

"Plank? He's my best buddy," Jonny explained then turned his attention to Plank. "What's that Plank? Of course I think this scientist would help us.

"Okay, then. Gas affects on survivors may cause schizophrenia or beliefs that inanimate objects can become, well, animate," Dr. Hanson dictated to himself, writing on a note pad, smiling at the interesting side affect.

"Jonny has always been best friends with Plank. Now I believe there was a reason you dragged us two hours to come here?" Double D asked politely. Dr. Hanson pouted and crossed out his last note.

"Of course. Now, if one of you at a time will join me in the testing room-

"Testing room?!" everyone shouted.

"We want answers! Not someone to experiment on us!" Kevin yelled.

"And we get answers from tests," Dr. Hanson replied nonchalantly, completely unfazed by the jock's outburst. "We know very little more than you do, only we know how to get them." He then smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. The most uncomfortable you'll be is giving us a blood sample, or maybe an X-ray test depending on your ability.

"You needn't worry. I will tell you what I do know, why your abilities are different. The gas bonds with your genetic code to change it. As I'm sure you all know, all our codes are different, so therefore the effects on our genes would be different. Also this is the same reason your parents died and animals weren't affected. It's in their genes. The gas only affects a very specific human genome that is human, though it has been known to also affect primates. Also the age of the cells absorbing the gas has to be young enough to accept it." He eyed Rolf up and down. "You there are very lucky to be alive. Now, who wants to go first?"

For most of the cul-de-sac teens, the scientists told them what they already knew. Rolf could contort his body's shape to his whim and Lee could control her hair growth and what it did. Sarah could distort her voice at will and Jonny had the gift of a green thumb.

Others had aspects that they knew not of. True, Kevin could not retract his spikes, but he could shoot them out at a contraction of a muscle and when he did, new ones grew instantly. Also, his ears, for some unrelated reason had become as sharp as May's were now. Since May was now part canine, every sense is magnified as well as instincts. As said before, she had sharp claws and teeth, and a tail and wolf ears on her head. Nazz not only could disappear herself, but what she touched as well, hence her not having a clothing problem like Double D. Eddy could not just shoot flames out of his hands, but out of every part of his skin including his feet, which could function as built in rockets and give him flight. Marie, being somewhat dragon-like, could too spit fire but only out of her mouth. She also had blue talons for feet that for some odd reason no one had noticed except for Marie herself. The wings and tail might have been too distracting to look at her feet.

Still some abilities had barely scratched the surface. Ed was not immune to pain. He had skin that could not feel pain and was incredibly durable and dense, that would not bruise. However should one be able to cut through this tough outer layer, Ed would be in a world of hurt, but that would have to be a hell of a sharp object. Even at close range, his skin was supposedly able to withstand a bullet. Also, having dense skin made him heavy, but he always had incredible inhuman strength, so that extra weight wouldn't be a problem.

Double D's ability could arguably be the most complex and interesting of all. He could distort the physical state of water. He could make ice, vapor or liquid water into a different state of ice, vapor or liquid water. He could also do it with his own body and clothes skintight enough. However, he was cautioned not to become vapor for fear of literally losing one's mind or body for that matter.

Jimmy's abilities, through many tests, had finally been exposed. The petite, albino, dramatic boy had the ability to affect metal. He could shift magnetic waves that not only let him move metal to where he desired, but to sense it's location. He could also use magnetic waves to sense electricity. He couldn't use it, just sense it's location and amount.

None were going to die from the gas.

/Eddy/

"Excellent. You are all going to live and you all have wonderful abilities! But Ed, you shouldn't go swimming. Your skin's so dense you'd drown!" Dr. Hanson chuckled as if there was something hilarious about one of my best friends dying.

Ed looked nervous. Wouldn't blame him. Poor guy. I don't reckon he even realizes its all his fault, breaking the toxic container and all. I suppose that's why Double D lied about us finding the container already broken. Ed was just being Ed, it was all these stupid science nerds' fault.

"Are we going now?" Kevin asked impatiently. I couldn't agree more.

"Oh heavens no! We have to study you further. We merely learned what you're capable of; imagine if we could control the out come! Think of it. Solders who don't feel pain or have built in swords, flamethrowers or wings. Spies that can become invisible, contort their appearance or seep through cracks. Disabling weapons at a well placed pitch or a magnetic shock and tracking machines with the abilities of a wolf and a mind of a dog. Can you see the possibilities?!" he shouted most excited. Both of the guards by his side looked at him like he was blabbermouth idiot, which he is! Is this guy for real?!

"What would we do?!" Lee shouted gesturing to herself and Jonny.

"I dunno. Jonathon could grow food for the poor or something and you . . . you are kind of useless," he said casually ticking everyone off, whether they liked Lee or not. Well, no one likes her, but STILL! She's one of, arg, I'd hate to admit it but she's kinda one of, us? WHATEVER! Sure she's a bitch, but what the hell did she do that doctor guy?! I am not a fire weapon! I'm a person. I glanced over at Ed and Double D for backup. Ed looked really pissed off also, maybe he understood what was happening because everything was playing out like a comic book after all, but Double D, he looked suspicious? He's thinking about something.

"You treat us like objects!" Kevin bellowed. "We are just some kind of experiment to you people. You don't care that our parents died and that our lives are changed forever. All you care about is using us for you're damned research and your fucking weapons. And you can't stop giggling about it, you giddy bastard. Well, I ain't going to help you. Hell. I'm gonna HURT YOU!"

Then he lunged at the scientist, but before he could strike or before the two guards could stop him or before Dr. Hanson could press the EMERGENCY button for back up he held himself back. Kevin looked at his feet and chuckled.

"You know, this was exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid. My emotions aren't going to get the best of me, but I am not going to help you," Kevin confessed as he turned his back to him and started to walk to the door. A metal slab fell over it. We really ARE prisoners! H-h-holy hit! Kevin spun around to look at Dr. Hanson who was holding a remote.

"You aren't leaving until we've have reached an understanding," he threatened. "I cannot leave a potentially dangerous man out on the streets." The skinny man wouldn't be that imposing if it weren't for two muscle-headed guards behind him. Still, the twelve of us could take them.

"Too bad. Potentially dangerous? Hell! You know what?! You just created a super villain," Kevin smirked, and with that he took his spikes and slashed the iron door in front of him. Whoa, so badass GAH! WHY?! Why did I think that? That was strange of me to even think a complement for Kevin. Screw that! I can be so much more badass if I wanted too!

"I'm calling the authorities," Dr. Hanson said, whipping out a communicating device. Sarah opened her mouth and it short-circuited. I didn't even hear anything.

"I'm coming with you, Kevin," she said and ran off with him as Kevin widened the gash in the door. A life of villainy, not caring what or who is in one's way including getting money. The life I was made for now was more attainable than ever. I wanted to go, but something kept me rooted. Morals, maybe? My friend's morals? Or maybe that would mean going with Kevin and Sarah. Yep, that might be it.

I looked over at Ed and Double D. They . . . they were both staring at me. Ed as if waiting for me to make a decision, Double D more concerned like I was going to make the wrong one. Definitely my friends' morals. I stayed rooted to the spot. Damn it.

"Now wait just a minute," Dr. Hanson started when a vine of hair shot around his neck, strangling him to unconsciousness. The two muscle heads tried to pry him lose but they too were met with hair around their necks.

"Useless huh," Lee let out a chuckle and followed Sarah being tailed by her sisters and Jimmy. A life of forever leisure and control would not be as fun without my buddies. Kevin looked back.

"Coming? Nazz? Rolf?" he asked his best friend and our crush. Nazz rushed after him but Rolf stayed.

"You aren't coming?" Nazz asked him.

"Rolf agrees that what the Dr. doesn't know how to mourn is wrong, but Kevin is not right. The son of a Shepard will do what is moral for both our countries," he answered. Nazz looked back Rolf with enormous respect, but followed her best friend anyway.

I wanted to move my feet, to follow them. All the riches were waiting for me if I could just walk after them. No authorities would be able to stop us, but my body stopped my mind. I looked at my friends who refused to go along with the crowd as always. All who was left in the room was the Ed, Double D, Jonny, Rolf, out-of-order Dr. Hanson and his pathetic security guards, and I. Double D knelt by the scientist and felt his pulse.

"He's alive," Double D sighed with relief. It hadn't even occurred to me that Lee might have killed him. It seemed surreal. Double D felt the pulses of the men next to him. "Apparently she stopped as soon as they passed out. Extended pressure would have resulted in death by strangulation," Double D stated like a CSI dude.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to help with these experiments," he answered. "But I don't want to live a life of crime. We could leave a sticky note saying that we decline the offer and go back home and continue life as normal as we can."

"Normal? Life will never be normal again!" I yelled. Our parents are dead and we have powers one has only in dreams. How could he expect our lives not to change?

"As normal as we can," he repeated. "We can continue our jobs to supply food and maybe we could live in one house, as I'm sure it might get a smidgen lonely should we live each by ourselves." I know Double D has always wanted a roommate. Living with his parents had always been lonely.

"My house is gone," Ed said reminding everyone of Sarah's accidental destruction. I agree with Double D, too lonely, too many memories. It would not be my house.

"Rolf is staying home to take care of the farm. Loneliness should be no reason to desert the living animals," Rolf announced.

"Does anyone know how to get home?" Jonny asked, looking out the dismembered door.

"I'm sure I can find it," I said. My feet felt hot and I rocketing myself out the door. With air rushing past my face, I kept going high up until I could see for miles.

Oh HELLS YES! Walking is so over rated! Flying is so cool and the view was amazing, like out of a helicopter. Minutes past before I spied far off in the distance a cul-de-sac with a junkyard and a trailer park next to it. The two-hour drive must have spent a lot of the time driving in circles. Heh, idiots didn't know where they were going. I landed next to everyone, but noticed Double D was absent form the group.

"Hey, where did Double D go? Still inside?" I asked.

"He's over there by the bus station to see what roads we have to take to get to Peach Creak," Jonny answered.

"But I saw where it was. We can fly there," I argued.

"Fiery-Ed-boy forgets only he can fly," Rolf said.

"Fine," I mumbled and we went off to where Double D was standing, but I couldn't move my feet. When I had taken off with my rocket feet, I had melted through my shoes and burned my socks, so when I landed the rubber bottoms of my shoes stuck. A pair of perfectly good sneakers and socks ruined. Damn it. I followed barefoot.

We took the bus back home to the cul-de-sac, paying with the loose change in our pockets. Double D got a lot of weird glances, whispers, and pointing in his direction because of his skin, which caused him to blush so he looked even weirder. He got paler. I guess when one blushes the blood rises to the face so one gets more red, but Double D's blood is clear so it would make his skin more pale. I guess when a normal person becomes pale the blood is lost. In that case I think Double D would get bluer. Either way our trip was uneventful except one crazy old lady yelled at me for not wearing shoes. Seriously, what the hell?!

When we did get back we had all packed up and moved to Rolf's as he needed to take care of his farm and we weren't going to leave him all alone. Jonny was upset though, but he would have to cope with it. He wanted us all to room at his house. He wouldn't shut up about how awesome it was and I really didn't care. Ed slept on the couch in the living room, Jonny slept in a guest room I didn't know Rolf had, Rolf slept in his own bed, and Double D and I shared Rolf's parent's old bed, only after Double D preformed extensive cleaning procedures. I personally was glad; it was uncomfortable to sleep in a bed that people died in. Didn't care much that I was sleeping in the same bed as Double D though. Bet he'd be blushing if I wore nothing to bed like I usually do. I'll give him the courtesy of underwear and a T-shirt. He was lucky Ed wasn't joining us because the bed was certainly big enough for him too. That would be just gross and the smell would keep him up most nights.

It was a strange, but for some reason I was able to sleep. I bet the guy beside me was awake the whole night thinking. I'm not the thinking type. When it doesn't pay anyways. Scamming pigeons is my type of thinking. Yep, plotting. Hopefully the rest of my life would go as normal as possible and I would get over my parents. I didn't see my dad miserable all the time and he was orphaned at 19. I could go to college in a few months and it's not like I'm still a minor. I would have complete control over my life. As Double D said, "We can continue life as normal as we can." But normal isn't satisfying.

/Rolf /

I hear Ed snoring. It disheartens Rolf. Normally I could hear them snoring, but this time it is not them. It runs in Rolf's family. Or it did. As far as Rolf knows, I am the only one left in this country of my line. As far as Rolf knows, I am the only one left of my village at all. The reason why we came to this new land was because we had fled. That was a horrid night.

I could hear Wilfred squealing in his pen, knowing that something was wrong, sensing the spirits of my deceased elders. He was probably squealing the night before too but I was at Kevin's. I should have been here to comfort him. He is my smartest pig by far. Rolf respects the swine as intellectuals among the beasts. I wondered what would become of Kevin and Nazz. They are

strong, but I question the way they had chosen.

Life is mysterious. Seven years ago my life had changed when I moved to this new land and two days ago I lost my family and gained strange abilities that even people of this side of the world don't usually have. I miss the old country. Rolf had adjusted anyway. Life now is no different than when the Son of a Shepard came from Switzerland, just another challenge. As Double-the-Ed-boy said, "We can continue life as normal as we."

/Kevin/

Well I blew it. I really screwed up that time. Not only had I lost my temper, not only had I planned to become a criminal out of utter defiance of people probably criminals themselves, but I had dragged over half the cul-de-sac with me, including Nazz. I should not have gone, and now I'm lost. But those people deserve every bad thing that comes to them.

"Do you know where we're going, Kevin?" Sarah asked. I didn't answer as I didn't know and didn't what to admit it. Since I led the tiny revolt, I assume they think I'm the leader. As it should be. If anyone should get us out, it's me. Nazz gave me a comforting look that could give courage to an army of men. I smiled back.

"Shouldn't we go back to our homes?" Lee asked. "Marie's nothing without her make up." I actually didn't doubt that.

"The Eds, Jonny and Rolf are probably there. We don't need to go home," I decided. I didn't know why I wanted to avoid them. Maybe it was because they weren't with us or maybe it was because Rolf hadn't joined us. He was my best friend next to Nazz since near forever. I felt like I betrayed him. Or he had betrayed me.

"Can't we at least find a place to stay and maybe go home to gather our things?" May asked.

"Forget it, May. We're going to our trailer whether Kevin likes it or not," Lee ordered. May looked at her feet submissively. Poor dog. I felt sorry for her. But she was never nice to me.

"Let's just rent a hotel room for the night and then figure out what to do next. By the time we find a nice place, it'll be dark," Nazz reasoned.

"We ain't renting no hotel room," I ordered. "Was I not clear when I would do as I please, lawfully or not? We're sneaking a room. Plus, none of us brought any money." I saw Nazz was concerned. I looked away.

"Anyone know a hotel likely to have a room around here?" I asked.

"I know one kinda around here, but if Marie flew me up, I might be able to find it," Sarah suggested.

"Whatever. You aren't heavy, right?" Marie asked as she scooped up Sarah and flew up until they were flies to my eyes. After a few minutes they started moving.

"Follow us!" Sarah yelled. It took me a while to register that I was able to hear her from such a distance. Marie's ears must be stinging. We ran down the streets, constantly glancing up to see our guides. We were led into the city where people quickly cleared our path, seeing my arms and May's entire self. We heard murmurs in the crowds. Someone yelled freak at May. We'll get used to it, but she looked really hurt.

After ten minutes of chasing them, we reached a hotel that didn't look too shabby and had a VACANCY sign blinking in neon even though it wasn't yet dark. Sarah and Marie flew down, drawing several more eyes and several move comments. A person took a picture of us with his cell phone.

"Would you look at that! They're taking our pictures," Jimmy grinned and pushed to the front of the group. He focused and bent a light post down and up. Stupid showoff. He wants to be noticed? Then again, so do I but not like this. I want to get noticed. I want everyone to know what monstrosities those bastards made. I want them to be shut down and humiliated. Anything to hurt them enough except to kill. I . . . I won't kill.

"Shut up," Sarah said and grabbed the guy's cell phone and stomped it into the ground. "Go ahead, tell your friends," she sassed.

"We stick out too much," Nazz commented. "Group hug?" She placed one of our hands each on her body and then she vanished. Mine touched on her side, right next to her breast. Uproar ensued in the crowd once we disappeared. Luckily she did this before she could see my blush.

"Now, don't let go," we heard her whisper. We wormed though out the crowd, careful not to bump into someone without much success. Within the confusion, no one noticed the hotel door open and close, or the key of a vacant room disappear, or the elevator go up to the floor the vacant room was on, or that door open without anyone there to open it. We didn't stop holding on to her until we were safe in the room. Then we all let out a simultaneous sigh; except for Jimmy who was annoyed he couldn't stay.

In the room there were two queen-sized beds, two couches, a bathroom, a closet, a small kitchen with little more than a microwave, a hotplate and a refrigerator box and a tiny TV sitting on the counter with two tube wires sticking out of it.

"Thanks, Nazz. You saved our asses back there," I said playfully socking her in the arm. She stepped back and narrowly missed my spikes. Damn it! Of all the powers I got the most hazardous!

"You would have done the same for us," she reassured, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled back. She really is a sweet girl.

"Enough love talk. What the hell are we gonna do?" Lee asked lying down on the couch, kicking off her shoes.

"Don't you look comfy," I grumbled.

"Go home?" Sarah suggested, answering Lee.

"No," I decided. "We can stay here and--"

"Stay here?! Are you insane?" the usually quiet Jimmy yelled at me. Everyone stared. "Someone is bound to find us here. Either the maid or the room gets rented and they notice the key is missing, but if we stay here we will be caught and turned into the police. Plus that whole crowd of people saw us. I bet there was more than one person with a camera phone. I'm surprised we're staying here!"

"What the hell?! Then why were you modeling for them?!" I yelled at the goddamn hypocrite.

"It was fun," he said meekly, instantly losing the little nerve he gained. "Why should we hide? I just don't want to get caught. However, I don't like going back home, unless to just get our belongings."

"We're staying here for the night," I said. "Tomorrow we're going home just to get our belongings and then--"

"My sisters and I are staying at our house," Lee ordered. Damn! How come whenever I make a decision someone complains! I thought I was the leader. I was the one who revolted against that Hanson guy, wasn't I?!

"Why are we going back home? It's a trailer. We could move into a mansion if we wanted. Besides, why do you want to leave everyone?" May argued.

"We are going home, May," Marie sneered.

"Fine, whatever. Do whatever the hell you want, but we're staying here tonight. God! If anyone needs me I'll be taking a shower," I grumbled, walking off to the bathroom. Why can't anyone just stop being so . . .so . . .argumentative! Not Nazz. Nazz is an angle. Technically Sarah didn't say anything either, so Sarah's cool too I guess.

I could hear them through the door. I had gotten really good hearing since the incident. They think I'm a jerk and that I am bossy. Maybe I am. I turned on the shower to drown them out. I needed one, to sooth me more than clean me. I think the others need one too. I like the water, it feels like warm rain.

After swiping some food from the hotel kitchen, Nazz had brought it for us to eat. Jimmy cooked us a heavy meal, as we hadn't eaten all day. I guess the Urban Rangers and hanging out with Sarah all day paid off. Later we slept on the couches and beds. The Kankers shared one bed, Jimmy and I another, and Sarah and Nazz had a couch each. Night was going to be a welcome change for me.


	5. Chapter Four: Unconsciousness

/ Chapter 4 /

/ Chapter 4 /

/ Jimmy /

I lay awake on the mattress unable to get a wink of sleep. I didn't want to. I wanted to plot and ponder. Finally, the sweet, sweet taste of power I crave so much was inches from me, taunting like a starving fisherman at the pole seeing an infinite amount of trout swim by, but none daring to bite. Ever since that day I walked in on my dad, I yearned for it.

At first I was shocked and mortified that it was my dad who was the murderer. My dad was something I never thought I could be, so I didn't bother wishing. I always thought of myself, that if I ever did follow his footsteps as a hit man for whatever organization he worked for, I would be a thief or a mastermind, but the muscle! Masterminds have it easy; lay behind an army, but when stripped of connections, they are defenseless, like a gopher facing a predator with no holes to dive into.

But muscles don't have authority; they don't own squat. With my brains and my newfound brawn, I can surpass my father. With him dead, I feel obligated to follow him. He would be proud.

But actually doing the dirty work isn't what I want. The dirty hand always gets caught, but the dirty mind stays safe until their cover is blown. I'm not going blow it. I need a henchman. Whoa, a henchman! Aren't I playing this part of the villain quite nicely. Yes, someone trusting, easy to convince, and not too bright. Someone with little moral fiber. Someone powerful, but can be easily overcome. Someone who too lusts for more power, or at the very least, is oppressed so I can make him or her think they want it, but not as much as I thirst. I did fall asleep eventually, but not for long time.

I woke up at one in the morning and felt a swift kick in my gut, and a rush of cold air as the covers were yanked off. It was Kevin, and he was still asleep. I am never going to sleep in the same bed as him again! Really, how is one supposed to look their best for a life of crime if the can't get their proper beauty sleep? I fought with the sleeping man for the covers back, but he refused and wrapped himself up, ripping much of it with his ivory-like spikes. Annoying whelp.

I looked around and noticed that the door to our room was slightly ajar. Last I remember, we locked it. I felt for a magnetic wavelength and shot a small bolt. The metal on the doorknob swung it shut. I love this power.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. Maybe I was just paranoid, but something wasn't right. A chill went up my spine and I let out an uncontrollable "Eep." I looked in the mirror and saw another reflection besides my own. I barely had time to think before the man put a cloth to my mouth and I passed out. Chloroform?

/ Still Jimmy /

I woke up in a small room of concrete with no windows sitting on a chair. They could at the very least furnish this room a bit, but at least it was well lit. There was one door, but I wasn't going to escape just yet. It was chilly, but that was maybe just because I was only wearing shorts / After all, I had just gotten kidnapped after I got out of bed, and I didn't have my fluffy warm PJs that were at home.

A man with muscles larger than my dad's was facing me on a backwards chair with a dagger in his hands. It was obvious he used steroids, but not a ridiculous amount. He wore tacky commando boots and a white tank top. / For some reason, his blue jeans were blood stained and would take him hours to get out. He had spiked back, obviously bleached blonde hair (though I could not figure out his original hair color) and a recently shaved chin. When a person dyes their hair, they should always dye their eyebrows. It's just not tasteful. At least this brute knew to do that. I recognized he was the man that drugged me, but I had seen him somewhere else. I couldn't remember. Maybe it was because I was just drugged. I just couldn't recall.

"Hello, Goliath," I said almost sarcastically. He was just so big that I had to make a remark on it. Maybe I should have called him Jumbo or something along those lines, but Goliath seemed a bit more dignified. I wanted to come off as confident but not a complete ass. The man burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, very confused and scared, but trying to glare my eyes to cover up the fact I was feeling absolutely petrified that I'd die in minutes. I felt like I was facing an animal about to attack and kill me. Then again, if he had wanted to kill me, he would have done so while I was unconscious. The results I suppose he would think wouldn't be much different. I think differently. I have super powers!

"Your voice! Oh, man, it's like a girl's! No, not like a girl's, like a cartoon chipmunk. That was hilarious," after he calmed down he looked up at me, and his face had turned to stone.

"How did you know my name?" the guy asked.

"Excuse me?" What was this guy talking about?

"Goliath. How did you know my name was Goliath?"

"I didn't. I was just making fun of your enormous size," I said calmly. There is no way this guy could beat me, even if my hands were tied behind my back to the chair. But he still really scared me. Don't show it, Jimmy. You're an actor.

"How nice do you think I am? You blatantly tell me that you . . . well, try to insult me and do you honestly think I'm just going to take it?!" he asked. He insulted me worse.

"Yes, I do because it would be a mistake not to," I said emotionlessly. Do not show him emotion. Play your part as a cold metal chess piece. I don't expect him to take it lying down.

"Why you? You think you could take me?!" Goliath c1hallenged throwing down the chair he was sitting onto the ground, breaking it and limping on his injured leg while doing so. He regretted breaking his chair into almost splinters.

I winced at the noise, not at the threat. I doubt this man could be anything but pure muscle in the grand scene of things. But the fact he was standing did make him look even bigger and more threatening, like the cobra had unfurled its hood.

"Something wrong with your leg?" I asked, trying to make him feel weak. That would be hard.

"A dog attacked me on the way from taking you. Damn bitch."

"Whatever." I said. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I'm eager to go back to my friends. They might come looking for me."

"Your friends don't know where to find you. Don't worry, we're going to be done with you before morning," Goliath said casually. "Time for business indeed." He drew a sharp dagger with a dull shine and put it up to my throat. I scooted my chair back and stood up, careful that the blade didn't breach any skin.

"Now I'm going to call my boss in and you are not to move or do anything suspicious, all right?"

Oh god, this is so scary. My knees felt like shacking like a hummingbird's wings. Is he going to kill me? No, he's not; just remember that. He would have already and wouldn't be pausing now if he were planning to.

Maybe . . . he is going to torture me?! Then I thought of the reason why he can't compete against my power. I have powers and that is a _metal_ dagger.

"You have over sized steroid enhanced muscles. You are a smidge less then four heads taller than me, and you most likely know some skills in fighting where I don't," I said without a flaw in my tone. "Do you really need a knife?"

With that, I magnetized the metal blade and brought it away from my throat, sending it flying out of Goliath's grasp and pinning it into the wall. The man was in shock. I loved this part. The victim holds the cards. I was like a rookie with a full house. Not the best situation, but it's getting better.

"How did you . . . ?"

"First things first, why did you kidnap me?" I asked, walking over to the wall and arming myself with the dagger. I would never use it, as me throwing up at the sight of the blood would ruin the moment. I was a bit surprised that I wasn't quaking in my stylish black shorts at this very moment, even though I gained an ace in my hand.

"Orders," the bodybuilder answered coldly. I studied him and smiled. He is feeling pretty damn similar to how I am.

"Where is this commander of yours?"

"He said he'd come in to interrogate you as soon as you woke up. I was just guarding you."

"And he's not here because . . .?"

"I didn't call for him yet."

"Then lets get this over with."

With that, Goliath opened the door and in stepped a very bony man. / His eyes were sunken deep in his head, and with a mane of graying blue, supremely thin hair fashioned into a ponytail that reached his rear; or it would have it he wasn't subconsciously playing with it.

Despite looking about as frail as me and having graying hair, he looked like he was in his late thirties. He was wearing a tan Italian suit, very fashionable for a mob boss, that hung loosely on his frame, but folded so stiff it looked as if it could stand up by itself. He wore vigorously polished charcoal black shoes which made him very business oriented except for the fact his suit jacket was left unbuttoned and a brown tie hung loosely around his neck.

His left arm was in a cast that the sleeve of his suit just all but covered. An interesting and rather odd style, I'd say tackier than Goliath. He smiled at me as if I should have known him.

"It's been too long," he said holding his arms out waiting for embrace. I didn't recognize him, so I didn't respond. I looked at him as if he had just stood there and said nothing.

"Then again you wouldn't recognize me. You were only just a baby," he shrugged.

"Why do you want me here?" I asked looking into his dark chocolate eyes. I trusted this man less than Goliath.

"I want to talk to you about your father." he answered. "We know that he's dead and as you are his only offspring so naturally we are worried about your well being."

My WELL BEING?! So apparently knives at throat is a common formality for people to be taken care of.

"What's your name? If you're so worried, why kidnap me? How did you know my dad?"

"You get right to the point don't you?" he observed. "Very well. My name is Albert Trebla. We kidnapped you because we didn't want do disturb anyone else and you might not have come. Lastly, David was my employee."

"And a helluva good one too," Goliath smirked.

"Then what's with all the hostility?" I demanded.

"You aggravated me," the large one answered.

"It's not you, James," the skinny one explained. "He has just been like this since his best friend passed on recently. He doesn't respond well to sorrow and tends to act sour and breaks things." He gestured to the chair. His best friend . . . is he talking about Dad? Wait, what, JAMES?! No thank you.

"It's Jimmy. Well, now that is solved, I am certainly glad you kidnaped me, as I was going to try and find you anyway. Saved me a lot of trouble."

I gave him a cheeky smile. A rather large beetle crawled in the room from the door Albert came out of. Oh dang. I hate bugs. So gross with their six spiny little legs, and their beady little eyes that look like they could be looking anywhere, and the fact that nearly all can fly and buzz like an infectious disease through the air. They just freak me out.

"How do you know about us?" Goliath threatened, holding his fist up. Albert shot him a glare and gently motioned Goliath to put his hand down. He did, but he still had the same ferocious look on his face. His misplaced aggression was not what was bothering me. Please! Someone squish that creepy crawly. Eeeeeeeeeppp!

"I walked in on my dad when I was twelve killing someone. I know very little, but I'm up to the challenge," I said.

Goliath gave this strange expression. It was a mix of sudden horror, realization and . . . guilt? How? Don't look down. Just, don't look down. Don't let them know the bug bothers you. Just keep your cool. You made it this far. Keep . . . your cool.

"You want to take his place?" Albert asked.

"Now, now. Do you think I would want to grow up to be a hit man? No, I want to be a mob boss," I smirked. I was trying to intimidate them, but one thing was for sure and that was they didn't intimidate me. I was, and from then on, in control, just as long as that creepy crawly would stay away from my. I could feel myself sweat. Oh God. You're an actor, Jimmy. ACT!

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have that position," Albert grinned, mimicking mine. His weight shifted to one leg and he continued to play with his hair.

"Then maybe we can reach an agreement. I don't know if you know how my father passed away, but so did my mother. So did every adult in my neighborhood. It was a chemical that does not affect the youth with death."

Albert put his head down in respect. Could someone one just kill that DAMN BEETLE?! Regardless, I continued.

"You see, there is, however, an advantage. This chemical bestowed on us each a unique ability. I can create and control magnetic pulses and sense electrical currents. Goliath knows that I can move metal already.

"Can I have my knife back?" he asked.

"No."

"Bastard," he grumbled. Goliath saw that I was not looking at him. Oh damn. He followed my gaze to the bug. Oh damn. "Damn bug." He squished it. Thank God. Albert eyed me strangely. Oh, no. He knows.

"You think that your little friends and my mob can work together?" said Albert. "One question, how loyal are they?" he asked, grinning maliciously, almost flirty actually.

"About half of them are already planning to go their own path away from the law, but sadly they don't see me as their leader," I said reluctantly. I didn't really expect them too. I have been playing up the weak role for so long.

"Do you think that person who is your "leader" will be willing to work for me?" Albert asked, walking a few steps closer to me so he could look down, trying to make me feel small emotionally and statusly small simply because of I was physically.

"Doing what? I think I might want to know exactly what you do before I enlist my friends to your employment. Smuggling? Drugs? Assassins? Stalking? Bank theft? Illegal gambling? What sort of crime do you do?"

"Whatever is available. I find people willing to pay for errands to be done, and my employees carry them out. Your father was my best," Albert lowering his head in respect. It almost touched mine. I took a few steps back.

Pathetic. Simply pathetic. I want to control the city! I want to have power over everything! All I got is a pimp for hit men and his little attack dogs. I wasn't going to be like my father. I was going to be myself. / I was going to be a tyrant, not some rented out man from a rented out business. I want to be something solid.

"Than I won't do it."

"What do you mean you won't!" Goliath yelled, reaching into his boot and pulled out a gun. "I swear I'll send lead through your skull." Idiot. Albert seamed to think so too, judging by the sigh and putting his hand disappointingly to his forehead.

"You realize that both the bullet and the gun itself is made of metal?" I said glancing at the gun, not caring that it was resting on my temple. Death wasn't going to take me today, but my body disagreed.

I started to sweat more like a drowned sponge being rung out, but at least I controlled my shakes. What I had said was half a bluff. I can control and create magnetic pulses so in other words, only metals that can be magnetized I can control. I have absolutely no idea what metal guns are made of. Mental note: find out what metal guns are made out of, and it wouldn't hurt to know what metals can be magnetized in general.

"Put it down," Albert ordered.

"But Albert, he said no. I bet the little tough guy is not cut out to be what he says. Look, he's all sweaty." Damn, at least I'm not shaking.

"You have a gun to his head," Albert stated, "Whether he can prevent you from killing him or not, its still unnerving if you have never felt the cold hard metal touch your skin. Besides, morals isn't the issue, is it little boy?"

"Little boy?" I asked. I am small, and legally still a child, but I don't want disrespect. I am sixteen and that is not all that little. But I am adorably petite. Annoyingly, people not in school tend to think I'm in eighth grade. On campus I am thought to be a freshmen. Next year I'm a junior and proud of it! That is if I ever go back to school and continue my quest to be tyrant, mob leader, and super villain.

"It's a matter that you don't think we are bad enough. Isn't that right, Jimmy?"

The man's eyes were inches away from mine, glaring me down. It was strange. He was awfully close to my nose. I felt like he was going to kiss me. Was this his way to put those he interrogates on edge? It works.

"You know a lot about me," I observed.

"I too was opened to this murderous world at a young age," he stated. "Now Jimmy, you don't have a place to go, do you?" I wasn't expecting this.

"Are you offering a home for my friends and me for and our services?" I asked.

"Your friends? Well, aren't I getting a good group of employees. I didn't know your friends were interested."

"They are actually just itching to do anything to fight the organization that killed our parents."

"Well then, that's perfect," he answered.

I didn't know what to do. This may be bigger game than my friends thought. Should I involve Sarah in this? I mean . . . Kevin and Nazz can be pawns, I don't care, and the Kankers are leaving but . . . Sarah . . .

"I can't speak for the rest of us, but I am willing to partner up," I agreed.

"Does this mean I'm bunking with this smart-ass punk-kid?!" Goliath hollered. Damn, this Goliath is annoying. Smart-ass punk-kid? I'll be his better some day, that dumb-ass muscle-head.

"Of course not. We have several small dormitories available," Albert answered.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get back to my friends before they know I'm gone. Maybe I can talk to some of them individually. If someone doesn't want to go, then they won't be able to convince the others if I talk to them separate."

"I wouldn't suggest that." Albert said. "You have to be as innocent as they are. Maybe have one private recruit, but what you can do is lead them to a place where we can contact you and strike a deal there. We'll have Goliath tail you and you lead them to someplace remote. Don't let them know you're with us. Just be yourself, that is around your friends, which I assume is different then the one we have seen tonight."

Damn, he knew I was acting. I have to get as good at reading people as him if I are to survive.

"Sorry, but we'll have to drug you again. We can't let you know where you are yet. That is, until everything is in order and you are certainly one of us."

Goliath happily put a cloth to my mouth again before I could react. I passed out. My last thoughts were whom was I going to have as a personal henchman. As I had thought before, one easy to convince, oppressed and in need of a friend. It wouldn't hurt for that person to be kind of thick too.

/ May /

Sleep. I haven't gotten a chance since that morning I woke up covered in someone else's hair. To bad it didn't last.

I woke up at one in the morning. I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling that something was going to happen. There was a new smell in the air than when I went to sleep. Much sweatier, muskier, and far more testosterone. The bathroom light had switched on and I saw Jimmy walk in with black shorts. He smelled like he had a hint of pine to him, the same smell Ed had underneath all the muck. I haven't seen him wear anything but black or occasionally red since seventh grade. I wonder what he was doing. Duh, he's in the bathroom. It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out.

A new strange sent reached my nose. I was expecting pee but - ARG! It... it was so strong. I almost felt like passing out there. But it left as soon as it came. Then I saw it was not him come out, but another man. The man was the new, harder sent! Much larger, and he was caring Jimmy, who was unconscious.

I was barely able to think or reason when I leapt out of bed and in the same movement, sunk my large buckteeth into his leg and drew blood. I felt a primal sense take over as I started tearing at his leg. He winced. He was in pain, but didn't show it. I felt cold metal against my temple and I instantly froze. Danger.

"That's a good little bitch. Now sit," he commanded quietly. Immediately I sat down and took my teeth out of his leg. I growled, ears slanted and teeth bared.

"You aren't going to bark and wake everyone else up, are you?" he said sternly like ice.

I glanced at Jimmy, limp like a rag doll or worse, like he was dead, but he wasn't. I could smell it if he was dead. Did this guy think I was an actual dog? It was kinda dark, I could lie. I shook my head "no" obediently. I saw and smelled his surprise that I understood. He does think I'm completely a canine. He got over that and the fact I could shake my head.

"Good dog. But just to make sure." He lunged and nearly socked me in the nose, but I dodged. I knew he was going to do that! I knew he was going to attack me before he did! I sensed it and it was weird, like something sparked in my mind.

As on instinct I went to bite the arm that was about to hit me but before I could he had hit me with his gun in his other hand. Ow. I blacked out.

/ Still May /

I woke up as I felt cool water splash my face. Ack! For some reason I hated that. Then it happened again.

I sat up and gagged. I smelled air freshener and a vanilla shampoo. The bathroom? Can't be the same bathroom as the hotel. I saw Jimmy standing there still only in his shorts holding a glass of water. Heh, he's pretty cute.

"You're awake. Good," he said smiling.

"Don't do that ever again," I growled. Then I realized what had happened. "Wait, where are we?" I asked.

"In the hotel room's bathroom. Just don't talk too loud, everyone is still asleep," Jimmy cautioned. We are still in the hotel.

"Still asleep? Then why wake me up?" I asked.

"You were by the door with a the side of your face bruised up and blood in your mouth. I wanted to know what happened," he answered charmingly. I sat down on the toilet seat, looking at the cheerful boy. You never would have guessed he had ever been kidnaped. He smelled slightly of that man who took him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You were kidnaped? Where the heck were you?" I asked, trying to get myself answers.

"You know I was kidnaped?" he said, attitude shifting. I sensed him getting a different tone. He no longer was a pup, but a pack leader. He will not around me. My ears bent back.

"I saw him take you and he knocked me out, NOW WHERE THE HE--" I started to yell but he clamped a hand firmly on my mouth. That jerk!

"Shut it. The others are sleeping," he whispered, glaring me down. Then he softened. "Yes, I was kidnaped, but they brought me back. They were friends," Jimmy said smiling.

"Some friends."

"Agreed. You see, they are offering me something that you have always wanted," he said holding my head up like I was some sort of pet. I jerked my head away and bared my teeth. I will be no ones pet.

"What I want?"

"How do you feel about your sisters?" he said grinning.

"My sisters? Uh, they're a little bossy," I answered unsure of what to do. Why can't he just straight out tell me what's happening?!

"A little?" he said patronizingly. "From what I can tell, you were their pet, even before you became part dog."

"Part wolf," I corrected. But he was right. I hate being someone's pet. I don't know what he was offering, but I don't care. I want to stop being pushed around by my sisters. The other kids don't boss me around or take advantage of me, but they sure as heck don't respect me!

"Part wolf, I apologize." Jimmy said. "You want power, don't you? You want power over your sisters so they could never tell you what to do again. Power so that you will be respected and people will for once in your life actually see the person your are?"

Power? He was pretty specific what kind of power he was offering. I grinned a wolfish smile. Delicious. Wait a minute?!

"Those people that kidnaped you offered you power over my sisters?" I asked confused. This whole thing was going too fast for me.

"No, but they did offer me power here in this city," he answered.

"Like in the government," I asked still confused.

"No, not in the government, in a more underground, more or less legal way of power," he said spelling it out for me. C-R-I-M-E.

"You are going to go on a crime spree!" I shouted and once again he put his paw to my mouth. Stop doing that.

"Wouldn't want to wake anyone now would we?" he said facetiously.

"And you want me to be your accomplice," I said in sudden realization. Oh, this is so awesome.

"You're smarter than you look." How stupid do I look?

"What will I be doing?"

"Not much. Just help me and I will help you make people quiver in your presence. They will adore and fear you. Most importantly, your sisters will never treat you like slime ever again. They will be the one asking you for favors and you will be the leader of your pack. You will gain the respect that you so rightfully desire."

What a tempting offer. I knew my sisters treated me lesser, but I never realized until now how much they took advantage of the fact they could control me. I did twice the chores they did, they always left me the hardest things to do, stole my food when I wasn't looking, bossed me around, shut me out no matter how much I yelled, physically hurt and insult me whenever they could. They were my keepers more than siblings.

The only thing we ever worked together on was ensnaring the Eds and after a while even, that didn't stay. We still like them sure, but our passion became more controlled and the sport was terminated. Stupid restraining order.

My one bond with being an equal to Lee and Marie had snapped. I had become the odd ball, the third wheel, and we are too old for tricycles. Sure they hate each other's guts, but at least they are equal. If Jimmy is not only offering that I gain back that tie but take their place, then I will do what ever it takes.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah," I cackled.

"Great," he grinned. "I want you to go live with your sisters and act like nothing is different."

"What!" My mind went pretty much blank about here.

"It would deprive you of suspicions pointed at you."

"What the hell?"

"If you act like every things normal than they won't see it coming," he said starting to tire of me.

"I get that, just who is going to be suspicious? Are we planning an attack or something? Was I ever planning to leave Marie and Lee?"

"Quiet!" he hissed. I didn't really speak loudly that time. Okay, now he's just paranoid.

"Listen, I was never planning to leave Marie and Lee," I said. "They are my sisters and I just want respect. This power trip you're offering? I'm interested, but heck, I don't know what you want me to do. I will help you, but I won't do too much stuff that's really bad, okay?

"I've done my fair share of illegal stuff already. Do you honestly think kidnapping and molesting those Eds was legal? Just call when you need help." I grinned at that last part. Jimmy smiled.

"Very good." Jimmy said "It's almost dawn, no time for sleep I suppose. Well, I am going to find a book to read. They must have something in here to read." He exited the bathroom and reentered the room. / He snuck around quietly, not to disturb anyone and searched through random drawers. Eventually he found a Bible and read it out of sheer boredom.

I curled in a ball and slept on the rug. I noticed that the big man's blood was cleaned from the carpet with a scent of disinfectant. Probably Jimmy's doing. Before I went to sleep I sensed something again, instincts taking over. Someone was sweating a lot; I could smell it. I could hear that one person in this room, I didn't know which, wasn't breathing as regularly as if they were sleeping.

/ Nazz /

It was dawn, so I decided not to fall back asleep. I do not like sleeping on a couch. I just lay there, daydreaming. Jimmy was reading a really thick hardcover book. The title was blurry. My vision was getting worse; I think I might be getting mildly far-sighted or something.

I saw May fast asleep on the rug. She looked so adorable. I had a bit of a puzzling night. May and Jimmy were in the bathroom together and I could hardly hear what the heck they were saying, but I knew it was them. It was like they were having a secret meeting or something. Are they having an affair? Not likely. Heh, that's funny. May and Jimmy? That has got to be the strangest and unlikely couple I've ever heard of. I got up and stretched.

"You're up," Jimmy chirped. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, but my back is killing me, dude," I stretched again. He smiled pleasantly. Awwww.

"Do you want to help me with breakfast?"

"Sure dude."

Everyone was still asleep while Jimmy and I were busy making pancakes. Jimmy rambled on and on about chefs and cooking techniques, but I was off in my own little world.

I miss Rolf. I really miss Rolf. I know it's only been a night, but I can't break my mind from that look he gave me when I left with Kevin. It was so cold. It still makes me a little queasy. I just can't stop thinking about letting him down. He was just so... so noble. He'd rather do what's right than what's easy. He doesn't give into peer pressure like I did. I can't seem to say no to Kevin. The dude is my best friend and all.

"Is that pancakes I smell!" shouted Lee so everyone would wake up, whether they wanted to or not, in this room or not.

"Can it Lee," Marie said rolling over and putting her pillow over her head.

"Pancakes!" May barked and ran over to the kitchen panting. Sweet puppy.

We ate breakfast and the Kankers left before we had a chance to clean up. That wasn't very nice. Good riddance I say, though I was just starting to like that adorable little May.

Our day schedule consisted of searching for a new place to hide out at, then we would go home and gather our stuff. I don't have my make-up or anything. We then would go back to our 'hide out' and Kevin would think of something for us to do to take revenge on those inconsiderate scientist pigs. I never liked the idea of revenge so hopefully I won't have to do much.

"Excuse me. I think I found a place," Jimmy said beaming with pride. What a sweetie, and so innocent. I wonder how he is cooping with whole illegal thing and the whole death to his parents thing. I bet he just came along because Sarah did. Well, he seems happy enough.

"Really, where?" Kevin said glaring at some passer-bys who were eyeing his spikes. That is not cool. Kevin is so easily found, how is our hideaway supposed to be secret? "Show us quick."

Jimmy grinned and strutted off to an alleyway. We turned a corner and reached a dead end.

"So, what do you think?" he said brightly. It was dark, gloomy, and shadows loomed everywhere. There was a discarded sofa in the corner but that was it. This dead end was a horrible place to crash. I thought Jimmy hated dank, dirty and dark. Except for the fact that black is all he wore, he was the brightest, most flamboyantly expressive person I knew.

"What's wrong, Jimmy? Did you have a sudden lapse of fashion sense?" Sarah said quite rudely, despite the fact that I totally agree with her.

"You don't think it's absolutely charming? Jimmy asked a little disheartened. "With a little furnishing and some lighting, granted we'd need a way to find electricity. I can supply it, but then I can't always plug myself in. I shall need to find a way to store my power--"

"Shut up, Jimmy," Kevin quickly said, eyes darting.

"Now, Kevin that was a bit--"

"Shh!" I stopped talking. We all stared a Kevin.

"Come on Kevin what the heck is it?" Sarah asked, putting her hand on her hip in annoyance.

"Would you shut up!" he yelled. At that moment, a dart materialized on Kevin's neck. His eyes widened and body stiffened.

"Ouch," he said and passed out. What's going on?!

"KEVIN!" I cried.

"We're under attack!" Jimmy screeched. I was about to go invisible when I felt a sharp pain in the arm, everything got all blurry and I fell unconscious.

/ Still Nazz /

What . . . what's going on? My wrists are tied behind my back . . . to a chair I'm sitting on. I peeked one eye open. I was in a cement walled room with only a door. I could see a panicking Jimmy, absolutely shaking with fear, also tied to a chair. Poor boy.

I could see a still dozing Sarah. And then there was Kevin, who was staring at a man in front of us and was the most fearsome dude I ever saw. Kevin was trying to stare him down.

"Your girlfriend's awake," he said grinning. The man had bleach blonde hair and he was wearing a tank top, jeans and army boots. / His body just totally ripped.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend. Answer my question. Why are we here?" Kevin asked, every word of his question biting with such bitter fierceness. I could see the man cringe, but not enough for him to back down.

"And I keep telling you, when all your friends wake up, I'll get my boss and we'll talk about it then. Why tell you the same story more than once?" he said calmly and pulled a knife out of his boot. He started to causally wave it around, though bored.

"Why are we tied up? What's that knife for? What are you going to do to us? What did we do to you? Are you going to let us go?" Jimmy asked shaking so much that the chair was vibrating. He was sweating so much, I bet he could have slipped out of his bonds. But it's okay dude. We'll . . . get out of this . . . somehow.

"You know, you ain't got much spine. I don't know why the boss wants you at all," the guy said smiling.

"Wants me? What do you mean wants me? Is what he has not good enough?" Jimmy said panicky.

DUDE! Why did he add that?! That would make the muscle guy so pissy. The man got suddenly cold and leaned up against a wall, waiting for Sarah to wake up.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked Kevin.

"About fifteen minutes," he answered. "Jimmy came round before me, so I don't know how long he has been conscious. I just want to get out of these ropes. We can take him you know." he said frustrated, tugging at his binds, which were tied at an angle that made impossible for his spikes to cut. Sarah started stirring.

"Whas goen un," she slurred. "What's going on?" She snapped awake.

"Good, you're all awake. Now it's time to tell you guys what's happening," Goliath said. "Yo, Daniel! They're all awake!" he shouted. In came a skinny man with blue, thin hair that reached his butt and he wore a suit.

"Goliath, why did you have to tie them up?" Daniel glared at Goliath.

"What?! Daniel, they would have killed me as soon as they came and you know that," the man I gathered to be Goliath argued.

"Of course, but being kidnaped and waking tied to a chair is such a bad first impression on your host," he said. He then turned to us, smiling like he was sorry. "Untie them."

Grumbling Goliath did, but shut and locked the only door out first. Kevin jerked threateningly after he was untied. Goliath didn't flinch.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Daniel Leinad," said the man. "I know that you have been both blessed and cursed with magnificent abilities. I don't know the details, but I also know you are eager to fight." He paused for a reaction that no one gave. He continued.

"Fight particularly against those who caused the extermination of your parents. We can help you if you help us. You see, I am a man who has several clients who want certain things done, illegal things as you must have gathered. Thefts, sabotage, maybe even assassination.

"You work for me, of coarse you can say no to some jobs, and I'll help you by finding ways to hurt that lab of theirs. / And just for a little added bonus, I'll give you all a place to stay. It is actually quite nice outside this room. You can all each have your own small private quarters."

Oh, my God. Is this the Mafia or something?!

"Do we get paid?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"You're actually considering this?!" I asked shocked. The conversation went on like I had not spoken.

"You are already getting a place to stay and a personal favor from me. Isn't that enough?"

"Does he get paid?" Kevin asked gesturing to Goliath. "Does he live here?"

"He does have a room here. Every job he does, he gets 15 percent of the profits, which are usually quite large. However, he has been here a lot longer then you, about five years actually. I had started him off with 7 percent when he started. Considering there is more of you, and you are asking for a personal favor, that is going to take a lot of time and energy of mine.

"I will give you each 4 percent per job. So I guess you are going to get paid. That is if you join. If not, he (he gestured to Goliath) intoxicates you again and you wake up back in that alley way, with no place to go, no income, and no way to take revenge."

"I don't know," Kevin thought aloud.

"What's not to know?" Jimmy retorted. Is he serious? Since when did Jimmy want to steal stuff and kill people. "Well, think about it. He's offering everything we want. We don't even have to take the jobs where people get killed," he argued our skeptic looks.

"Yeah!" Sarah exclaimed. Am I the only one against this? "Common Kevin. You had no squabbles with hurting people before. It might be fun."

"Actually, Daniel, it sounds like we have a deal," he said smiling.

"Now then," he said, and quick as a flash, he grabbed Kevin by the collar and shoved Kevin's face close to his. Their faces were so close I thought they would kiss. That would be random and slightly disturbing.

What Daniel was doing now was very weird, but the situation was far from romantic. They stared into each other's eyes, with looks so fierce and intense it was scary. Daniel narrowed his eyes to slits and stared. Kevin didn't seem threatened at all, even by the sudden jerk of his face being shoved so close. Daniel smiled.

"Good," he said. He let go of Kevin's collar. "I was just making sure. Does everyone else agree?" Sarah and I nodded yes.

"Excellent. Goliath will lead you to your rooms," he started to turn and leave when Jimmy stopped him.

"Daniel isn't your real name, is it?" he asked.

"Now why would you think that?" Daniel chuckled.

"Your last name, Leinad. Its Daniel spelled backwards, is it not?"

Daniel chuckled and gave a foxily smile to the small, shaky boy, "Very good, Jimmy boy."


	6. Chapter Five: Confrontation

/ Chapter 5 /

/ Chapter 5 /

It was a dim room and in there sat two dark men. They liked it dark, but it was a bad place to do business. It favored both of them.

"So, Mr. Nibor, you say you have some special new employees? You think they can handle this job?" one asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue. They are new and I dare I say have little experience when it comes to people of this ability. I find this would be a decent test run for them," Mr. Nibor answered, tossing his long but thinning blue hair behind him. The man on the other side of the table smirked.

"They have little experience? Then what good are they?" he asked quizzically. Mr. Nibor got out of his chair and took a small file folder to the man.

"I had them fill out some papers. No legal crap, just some information like name, age . . . power. That sort of thing, Mr. Misuki," Mr. Nibor said with a seductive tone, thinking it would be more persuasive.

"Super villains? I thought they were extinct nowadays?"

"You know that those idiotic scientists are always looking for ways to improve people."

"I see." He started to thumb through the papers looking only at the picture and power description. He paused at a picture of a lovely young blonde girl.

"This girl can't be more then eighteen," he commented.

"She is eighteen. These two are sixteen," Mr. Nibor flipped to a picture of a shy, albino boy and a vibrant red-haired girl. "And this one I see great potential in," Mr. Nibor said pointing to a young man wearing a backwards baseball cap.

"You seem eager to put them to the test," commented Mr. Nibor's employer.

"I am. I've never handled super villains before."

"You should be cautious then. By the way, do you know if there are more then just these four?"

"I do not know."

"I would advise you to find out and take care of it. We don't want a super battle in the streets," he said with an implied wink.

/ Jonny /

I woke up to a beautiful day shining through my window. I mean Rolf's window. Whatever, I love the morning.

"Sleep well, Plank?" I asked my best friend.

_No._

"Yah, neither did I," I sighed. "Well, let's go see what those Eds and Rolf are up to. We don't want them to burn the house down, now do we?"

_Duh._

I skipped down the stairs and saw Ed still sleeping on the couch, drooling. That lovable weirdo. It was a week since the Eds, Plank and I started living with Rolf, and I was starting to get used to the new place. Off to the kitchen I went to make some yummy waffles. With strawberries. And nuts! Those are the best.

I went over to the windowsill were there were some plots of dirt. Out sprouted a mini strawberry bush. I picked my strawberries and some almonds off the tree right outside the window. My growing powers were useful, no matter what Dr. Hanson said. Jerk.

"Do I smell waffles?" Eddy came downstairs, barefoot, with Rolf next to him.

_He's a moocher. Tell him to make his own._

"Now Plank, that's rude," I told him. Naughty, naughty.

"Rolf must fetch the tree milk," Rolf said as he started to leave.

"It's okay, Rolf. Double D went to the Ralphs yesterday," Eddy said casually.

"Double D went to visit Rolf? Did not brainy-Ed-boy went to the large monger building?" Rolf asked confused.

"Rolf sure is weird. Did you sleep well, Eddy?" I asked.

"Strangely, yes," he answered and flopped on top of Ed, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"Ah!" Ed yelled, waking up. "Did the alien marshmallows attack yet? Oh, hello Eddy," Ed smiled, giving Eddy a hug. Eddy let Ed hug him. He didn't seem very happy about it. Ed used to be so fun to hug. Now he is just hard like a tree. I heard Double D walk down from up stairs.

"Breakfast anyone?" I offered.

_You're their slave._

"Now that's not true. Double D cleans everything up around here," I whispered to Plank. Wouldn't want the Ed's to hear Plank foul-mouthing them. True, Double D has his advantages, but that Eddy one is a slob.

"Waffles with strawberries and almonds? Why Jonny, I do believe that your culinary skills are quite creative," Double D complemented. I'm starting to like the guy. I don't see why everyone used to hate him.

"Great! I'm starved." Eddy sat down and looked at me to serve him. Plank was right about Eddy; he was annoying. Ding Dong.

"Someone's at the door, Jonny," Eddy said greedily digging into his waffles.

"So go get it," I grumbled.

"It's Rolf's house," he said mouth disgustingly bulging, some food popping out.

"Must Rolf answer the cow bell?"

"I'll get it," Double D offered and went off to the door. I sat down to eat some breakfast as Ed put some on his plate. Double D walked back in looking all glum.

"Jonny, a man is here to see you," he said to me. Why would he be looking for me here? I walked to the door and saw a stiffly looking man wearing glasses and carrying a business case. I hate businessmen; too tightly wound.

"I am here to represent your affairs, Mr. Twobyfour. I am sure you are aware of your parents' death," he said tightly. "I assure you that we are all very sorry for your loss, but regardless, you are underage and I am sure you realize what that means." It means that "the man" is going to take me from my house. Technically, I'm no longer there anyway, but point missed.

"I am only three months away from being eighteen," I explained. "What's the point in putting me into someone's custody for that long? I can live here. I got legally adult roommates. You saw my friend Double D and the owner of the house, Rolf, is twenty-one. Do you have to take me?" I pleaded. The cul-de-sac is my home.

"I'm sorry Mr. Twobyfour, but your are underage. Your parents wrote in their will that you would live with your Aunt Yvette. You see, it was their wishes. I am sure you want to respect their wishes?"

At that moment, there were the sounds of sirens. I jumped out of the doorway and saw them pass the cul-de-sac. They were going somewhere where someone was in trouble.

"It's Melon time," I grinned. Oh how I missed those days. "Ed! Eddy! Double D! Rolf! What do you say we become super hero vigilantes?"

"What are you getting at?" the stiff man asked.

"Go away," I told him. I ran inside the house, grabbed the Double D and Eddy by their shirts, and ran back out eager to kick some bad guy butt. Eddy yelled something about me ruining his shirt and Double D was getting all huffy but they both came anyway. This is why I got my powers, to fight for justice. I was Captain Melon Head again.

"Where are we going?!" Double D asked panicked as he tried to catch up with my pace.

"Hear those sirens? Do you want to be a super hero, Double D?" I asked.

"What?!"

"Awesome!" yelled Ed who ran with us.

"If we are running after those police cars, then we're running way too slow," Eddy grinned and ran back to his house.

"Go Eddy!" Ed shouted. Eddy jumped in a topless car parked in his driveway and sped up to us.

"Anyone prepared for some mad driving skills?" he smiled at the wheel and looked like he was ready to floor it.

"Rolf thinks Eddy will make that automatic carriage cry for mercy," Rolf said almost fearfully.

"You bet to hell I am," he grinned rubbing the dashboard as we cautiously climbed in. We nearly flew through the air at reckless speed, tearing up the pavement following the cars blinking red and blue.

"Eddy, this illegal!" Double D yelled, desperately trying to keep his hat on. Eddy is going too far with this; we are supposed to stop lawbreakers, not be ones ourselves.

"Whatever," Eddy said pulling up to the right side of one of the cars.

"What the-!!" the officer riding shotgun cried staring at us.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted, commenting at our random, blatant disregard for the law. Or maybe Double D's skin since the officer could see him too. One can't really know for sure.

"We're here to help," I grinned meekly from the backseat. He just stared. "Fine, we'll follow you." Eddy pulled us behind the car, thus slowing down. The car in front of us had more important things to do than reply to a hefty speeding ticket.

"Eddy, you idiot!" Double D yelled.

"No yelling at the driver," Eddy smiled. Eddy, you idiot.

I looked ahead and saw a bunch of the police cars parking and men and women in uniform jumping behind their vehicles, guns blazing. The profession of law enforcement is one to be admired. Everyone was focused on the doors of an office building with crisp attention. Eddy skidded the car to a halt and we were forced back by a barricade of officers along with many other curious spectators.

"What's going on, officer," I asked a woman at the scene.

"What the hell, kid?! Get back, some group of punk kids are in there tearing up the joint and they are not to be messed with," she yelled at me and pushed me back.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED," an officer yelled through a loud speaker.

"ONLY IF YOU DROP YOUR WEAPONS," a voice shouted back that mimicked his.

_I think I know who that is, Jonny._

"Oh, heck no," I mumbled. "They kept their promise."

At that moment the doors swung open and two figures came out. One was entirely dressed in black. Black boots, black elbow length gloves, black beret, and black fabric mask, all contrasting with what little of his white skin and hair was showing. The other was a girl Ed immediately recognized, especially since she wasn't wearing a mask.

"Sarah," he muttered with a pained look on his face. Just then the boy in black waved his hand and all the guns shot out of every hand and flew towards him. No way this was Jimmy.

"Come and get them," he said in an almost perky manner. One brave, stupid cop ran after his gun.

"OW! Oh, God," he hollered and grabbed his crotch and rolled on the ground in pain muttering "Oh, God. Oh, God," over and over.

A young woman materialized dressed in purple, black and white. She was wearing a cloth mask, but it was obvious to us who she was. She was grasping a staff like weapon with a wooden ball the size of a cantaloupe attached, her body language showing guilt. She hit him there with that! Several of us male bystanders visibly cringed but every officer stepped back and two men even jumped back into their cars.

A young man wearing black jeans, a vibrant green T-shirt and a red baseball cap, rushed out and sent flying spikes the size of his forearm into the direction of the officers. Not one officer got hit, but scarcely a car survived. I couldn't take much more of this. They were making a mockery of law enforcement.

"Who says we put these powers to some use?" I said growling. Eddy looked like he was ready kick Kevin's butt for all the times Kevin had kicked his.

"Oh hell yes," he grinned.

"Eddy don't curse," Double D interjected. Silently, Eddy flicked him off and flew off in front of to police cars. I grabbed his arm and rose with him. He swung me a little to the side so I could avoid being burned. I guess Eddy isn't all bad.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kevin shouted.

"Getting in your way. What the heck are you doing?!" Eddy yelled at them. "You are actually going to do illegal stuff, and what's the point in trashing an office building?"

"We have to," Nazz muttered.

"What the fuck do you mean you have to?!" Eddy shouted at her.

"Eddy, don't curse!" Double D yelled back from behind the police lines.

"Shut the fuck up!" Eddy spun around and roared at him, then turned back to Kevin, glaring only harder.

"Double D and Ed are here," Sarah said surprised.

"Rolf too," Nazz looked horrified.

"Who cares," Kevin yelled back. "They're too wimpy to stand up for something they don't know about, eh? I think that's smart. So, what's with you guys anyway? You don't know what you're getting into, so butt out!"

"You kids know each other?" wheezed the officer by Nazz's feet.

"Unfortunately," muttered Kevin.

"Can you please just stop this! Is there any reason for this act of vandalism? Please, come home with us and there will be no need for uncouth brawling" Double D pleaded. "Rolf, help me reason with them."

Rolf just looked at his old friends, glaring, but did nothing.

"Rolf will not intervene; he is neutral."

"The suspense is killing me! Lets just stop the bad guys," Eddy shouted grinning and his hands lit up. He charged forward.

"Here's a little trick I learned on accident," he said as he fired flaming balls at Kevin's feet. The rubber on the shoes cemented him to the ground. It was my cue. Erupted from the ground came a stretch of vines that rushed at Kevin wrapping him, forcing him not to move entirely. He struggled to try to get his spikes to cut the vines, as Eddy rushed up and socked him in the jaw. BAM!

"You'll pay for hitting my best friend," Nazz threatened and dematerialized.

"Oh shit," Eddy cursed remembering what happened to the office now trying to catch his breath. BAM! She slammed him right into his back.

"GOD! SHIT!" he fell on the ground.

"Good job, Nazz," Kevin said, breaking free.

"No you don't," I said as this time an oak tree came from underneath the cement and sent him high into the air among the branches. BAM! Sarah hit me across the face. BAM! Slammed in the stomach. BAM! Right in the nuts. BAM! On the back of the head. BAM! Kick to the back. She didn't stop. That girl is relentless.

I was in aching pain all over my body. I winced every time she hit me and was on the ground after her second hit. I could still fight on the ground. A branch of the tree Kevin was trying to climb down shot at Sarah and knocked her back and the wind out of her. Jimmy sent one of the guns and it smacked me across the face. GOD! That really hurt! Why did guns have to be metal! The gun hit me again in the face. And again, and again, AND AGAIN!!

I looked up and saw that Eddy was busy fighting where he thought Nazz was. He had taken her weapon and swung around blindly, not actually wanting to hit her. I couldn't move, I was in so much pain as the gun would not stop hitting me. I could feel it sting as the skin started to peel. Oh God, it's like my skull is being crushed.

"Help," I grunted.

"Kind of occupied," I heard Eddy yell. …. No…. you're not….

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. My vision was hazy. The beating stopped. I looked up and saw that Ed had grabbed the gun. His hand was shaking, his brute strength along kept the gun from wrenching it's self out of his grasp and beating him. That's right, the gun was trying to move now towards Ed.

"Take this!" Ed shouted and threw the gun at Jimmy.

"Ed, you idiot," I muttered. The gun of course came charging to Ed's head. He grinned as it rammed into his skull. Ed didn't even flinch and the gun bounced off his head and fell to the ground. Ed smiled again, picked up the gun and banged it against his own head. Did… Ed just out smart Jimmy?

"It don't hurt Ed," he said grinning his typical Ed grin. "It hurt Jimmy."

With that, he ran up to Jimmy and with his enormous strength bashed it along the side of Jimmy's head, forcing him to immediate unconsciousness.

"Ed! What did you do to Jimmy?!" Sarah rushed over to her best friend and brother. Ed was suddenly over come with a wave of guilt and dropped the gun.

"I … I … I'm sorry baby sister," Ed said and grasped Sarah in a warm hug. I had seen this scene play out dozens of times before. With that Sarah screamed really, really loud. I clasped my hands on my ears, it hurt so bad. Every single person at the scene did the same. Nazz was forced to materialize and Kevin fell out of what tree he had left to climb down. But Ed got the full blast. His little brain lost it and he fell to the ground crying, hands firmly holding his ears. He screamed at the horrible, wretched pain that sounded like he was suffering utter torment.

No one could do anything. I saw a large puddle move across the concrete towards Sarah. Right, Double D is deaf as water. He slowly solidified right next to Sarah, once again only in briefs, and socks on feet and head and tried to calm her down. He grasped her, trying to make her stop. She was a child throwing a deadly tantrum.

"Please Sarah, please," he begged, tearing up. I could see her eyes where swelling too, like she wanted to stop but couldn't. In desperation, Double D pulled Sarah close to him and tried to physically close her mouth, but she wouldn't let him. Panicking, he kissed her. I don't know how he managed to do that with her mouth open like that. The horrid sound dissipated and everyone sighed in relief. I don't care what he did, I'm thankful the sound died.

"Double D," she started before Eddy had socked her in the side of the face.

"Bitch," he spat on her. Then before our eyes, Sarah vanished. We hadn't noticed that Nazz, Kevin and Jimmy had all left.

"Damn it!" Eddy swore. All the bystanders were shocked with what had just happened.

"Good Lord! I'm naked!" Double D realized and dashed for his clothes. A few people whistled at him. He was hilariously blushing. Or was he pale? I couldn't tell. Then I noticed Eddy running off. Quickly, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Eddy, where are you going?" I asked.

"I gotta follow them. You don't have to come." I started to run after him. I'm not going to let him get killed.

"Jonny, where are you going? You need to go to the hospital for those facial wounds of yours," Double D begged.

"Eddy ran off," I answered.

"Oh dear."

Double D, Ed, Plank, and I ran after Eddy all the way across the city. Rolf wanted no part of it and left for home. I'm not even sure Eddy knew that we were behind him. He made us run through random corners and random shops. He forced us to jaywalk several times. He would not slow down; I needed to get him so I could go to the hospital.

We followed him into a small dark ally way where he finally stopped. It was with a few wooden run down doors and a latter that lead up to a glass window that Eddy had started to climb.

"Hi there!" Ed shouted smiling.

"Ah!" Eddy fell back clutching the ladder as it fell on top him. "What the?" He looked and saw Ed grinning smiling down on him.

"Eddy, it was not intelligent of you to run off like that. Do you realize how irresponsible that it? Also, you make us run after you when Jonny needs immediate hospitalization. Do you want his face to scar?" Double D scolded.

"What the hell?! I told Jonny he didn't have to come and you didn't either. Why are you guys riding me when I was doing the right thing?!" Eddy complained loudly.

"Eddy, you just ran off," I tried to reason.

"I was following Jimmy!" he continued to be very loud. "You remember Ed beat him with that gun? Well, he started bleeding. That's right, and he started to leave a trail of blood. This is where that trail stops."

"If they are here then shouldn't you be quieter," Double D suggested.

"Quieter?! Why should we hide from them? We are just as tough as they are!" he shouted.

"Ow!" I exclaimed after a pain pinged through the back of my head and I finally fell unconscious.

/ Kevin /

Nazz walked in, dragging an unconscious Jonny. Sarah was addressing Jimmy's wounds with my help while Albert was waiting us to finish. After Jimmy discovered his name was false, he told us to call him Albert. Still a fake name, but he said he liked it better. I really don't think it fair that this guy can just know every little shitty detail about our past and we can't even know his name. I guess that's a term I gotta accept if I'm gonna get my revenge. I had thought that more of Albert's goons would have been around, but apparently most have their own houses to live in and families to live with. Kinda scary thinking about one's neighbors. I would never know if some one living next door to me would be a cold blooded, paid killer.

"You weren't supposed to bring prisoners, my dear girl," Albert said to Nazz after she walked in.

"They were outside. They must have tracked us; don't know how but they did. The Eds were they're too, but they got away," Nazz reported.

"Wait, who are the Eds? And who is this unconscious fellow? And you also have yet to explain the complications with your mission," Albert asked Nazz making her nervous. I helped her out.

"We weren't they only ones affected by the gas," I started.

"Really?" Albert sounded concerned. "Who else is there?"

"Yeah. Let's see. There is us four, the Eds, Jonny, the Kankers, and Rolf," Sarah listed. Albert's eyes widened.

"How come nobody told me that there were this many more of you? Who and where are all these people? The Eds and Kankers, how many are in those groups?"

"Well, that's Jonny," I said pointing at the prisoner. "He's kind of a clueless hippie with a sense of justice and has an imaginary friend. The Kankers are just three trailer trash chicks that don't do nothing except in their own molesting interest."

"The Eds are three boys who are either too stupid or too smart or with not enough morals or too many," Jimmy continued.

"And Rolf was Kevin and my best friend," Nazz finished looking down. Jesus, why did she have to add that.

"Do you have any idea what they can do?" Albert asked, extremely interested. We told him their powers, some of their pasts, and then why they weren't with us when Goliath took us. We then told him what happened at the bank and why Jonny was so badly injured.

"First things first," Albert started. "Nazz, Jimmy, you two take Jonny to Goliath. He's in his room. He'll take Jonny to get fixed up. Who needs a broken prisoner when you aren't doing the breaking?

"Sarah, try going to those Kanker sisters and see if you can do any convincing. From what you all tell me, they won't be too hard to persuade. I know you don't like them but they have a similar cause and you could respect that, yes?

"Kevin. I'd like a word with you in private."

I don't know what Albert was going to say to me, but God I hope it's good. Jimmy and Nazz left carrying Jonny, well mostly Nazz as Jimmy lacks the physical ability to carry Jonny. Sarah left to the trailer park (I feel sorry for her) and I stayed behind with Albert. I watched as my friends left and I was forced to stay with this stranger. What was he going to do? Kill me? … K-k-kiss me? He has been acting flirty, but he does that with everyone, right? Well if he tries anything I can take him.

"Kevin. I like you," Albert said bluntly.

"Okay?" Oh DUDE! No way! Please be platonic, for the love of god, be platonic. Shit, this is a freaking mob boss! I could die!

"You are quite the specimen when it comes to this profession." Thank God! It's business. He continued. "You are strong, smart, have powers that make you unique, and you are motivated. You have weaknesses, but you can give them up for what is most important, like revenging your parents."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. And why the hell you start with the whole "I like you" shit?!

"You left your best friend behind to do what you thought most important," he said sitting down, staring at me.

"Rolf betrayed me. Revenging our parents is important and he's not doing it, and neither is almost everyone else."

"I have something to give you," Albert said reaching in his pocket and pulled out a key. What the freaking hell?

"What is it?"

"It's a key to a room few have access to. You see, young man, that this room is used for private things. Feel free to used it how you wish," Albert grinned and walked off to do whatever Albert does. What the fuck?!

/ Marie /

Back in our old home. It's been a week and it has been kind of hard to cope the whole gaseous explodey thing. Since mom died, May and Lee think that we need some way to get us some cash. I told them that I could handle this and that's good enough fer them. Man, what ever! They don't care how I get it as long as I'm the one feed'n those greedy frick'n mouths.

It was my turn to take out the trash today, so I did it, along with everythin' else I'm doin'. Man, it stunk to high heaven, if there is one. I noticed the Eds drivin' by the trailer park. Now where are those three gorgeous boys going?

"Yo Lee! May! Wanna do an old fashion honey-roping?" I called out to my sisters.

"Oh hell yes," Lee said coming out of the trailer with May bouncing behind her eagerly.

"The thrill of the hunt," May grinned thinking she was smart. "Wait, what about the restraining order?"

"Shit!" Lee swore.

"Fine, ignore the fact you girls are in hiding anyway," I laughed and ran after my forced-into-relationship boyfriend and his pals. May looked like she was as horny as I, but Lee forcefully dragged her inside like a mutt. The Eds were so focused on drivin' in that sexy car of theirs they didn't even notice me sneaking up on their hides.

They parked by Rolf's house and got out. I hid behind some bush.

"Eddy, I can't believed we just left Jonny!" my angel panted.

"That scared the shit out of me, okay? I know it was at least just Nazz, but who knows how many other people were there. And if they were invisible we wouldn't stand a chance. Do you have any idea how it is to fight someone who is invisible?" the cute and stumpy one answered.

"You are so predictable. You fight and give your all when there is an audience, but when you are in an alley with no one watching and you have the disadvantage, you sprint off tail between your legs."

Oooo… I didn't know my baby could bag on someone.

"Say what?! And it's not like we could have done anything to help Jonny. Nazz made him disappear as soon as he went cold. By the way, you turned your tail and ran too! Don't you be blaming me from something we all did. Shit, if you're calling me a wimp, you didn't start fighting until the very end," Eddy argued back.

"Eddy, don't curse."

"You annoying BASTARD!" Eddy screamed and with that Eddy socked Double D's jaw.

"Eddy!" Ed yelped and then picked up Eddy and stared shaki'n him. "Why'd ya punch him?"

"'Cause he's damn annoying!" he answered.

"Double D, Eddy's different!" Ed yelled panicked.

"I noticed," Double D muttered as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and spat into it. "I'll have to wash that."

"You're bleeding!" Ed yelled. He's bleeding!? Ed is a frick'n retard if he thinks spit is blood.

"We all realize that, Ed," Eddy scoffed, trying not to show he cared and failing. "Why do you have to wash that? You bleed water. Its WATER!" Oh… right, kinda forgot that.

"No need to panic, Ed. I merely bit my tongue," Double D said stand'n all erect. Mmmmm…. I like that word.

"Well I'm going inside," Eddy huffed off.

"Come'n?" Ed smiled to Double D.

"In a minute," he said smiling back and turned to wipe his tongue with his handkerchief to rid himself of more water/blood. How can he even tell the difference? His tongue had the tip hanging off.

Ed started to walk away, gave Double D a quick hug and bounced inside. Double D stuck out his tongue again and it turned into water and back into a tongue again, but this time the tip was back on. He smiled that adorable little smart-ass smile of his.

Then a thought struck me. This is what I had been spyin' on them for. Double D was all by his sweet, sweet lonesome. I inched towards him grinning manically. He is so frick'n hot, the way he was standing there, leaning against the side of the house like that. He was a good boy and yet looked so badass to me. I bet he can get naughty if he really wanted to. He's not much but hey, I can picture him how I want. I had wanted him as long as I can remember.

"Hey there, pretty boy," I said walking over to him, pullin' down my shirt a bit so he could see a good sumfin'. He saw me and his eyes widened. Yeah, you look at them, pretty boy. Before he would have ran and screamed bloody murder at the mere sight of me, but now he thought he had a restrainin' order protectin' him. Or maybe I'm just that hot now 'a days.

"Good bye, Marie," he turned to retreat into Rolf's house.

"Now is that how you treat a lady? You dismiss her before you even have a chance to chat, eh?" I said blocking his way with my wing.

"Now Marie, do I have to remind you that you will be bound by law if you get so much with in fifty feet of me?" he cautioned like I was some student of his.

"And do I have to remind you that I am now a criminal according to Kevin and care not of the law or it's binding." I said. "However if it is you doing the binding …" I started stroking his sexy, defined, yet totally cute jaw-line with my finger. He jerked away and he looked worried and started to shake. Does he really find me that unattractive? Well damn, he must be lyin' to himself.

"Marie, you know very well I am simply not interested in you and I will not tolerate your harassment," he attempted calm.

"Double D, you know very well I am completely interested in you and I will not tolerate your refusal," I argued back and slid my fingers in his hair under that cute little beanie and smooched him hard. Oh, all the times I've done his, it never stops being totally awesome! I realized he didn't fight back or attempt to escape. That's no fun. He just stood there, as if bored as if I was boring! I pulled away.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Could you ask a more understandable question?" he said.

"Why ain't you runnin'?!"

"Because that is what you want, is it not? You want me to resist so you can only increase the force. You are sadistic and that is the only pleasure you can get. You see, Marie, you can only do things like this with me because I don't love you back. If I fell in love with you, I know you would hate it," he explained. I just stared at that little liar.

"I don't believe you," I smiled. I know I'm a sadist, but I can love someone who loves me though that's never really happened.

"Marie, I've seen you. You just don't chase after me, but you've managed to molest Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Jonny, and several other boys I've seen who don't live in the cul-de-sac and don't know the names of. You don't really love any of us." Heh, he thinks I was molesting those other boys.

"Fine you caught me, I'm a slut. I'm play'n around with a bunch o'little boy toys. But guess what? You're my favorite play thing," I said leaning in for another kiss. He just stood there. I pulled away and smirked.

"Ya' know… if you're jus' gonna stand there, I can have a lot more fun." His eyes got huge. Mmff, that's not gonna be the only thing. I leaned in for the kiss again but this time he started to tremble but he stayed put. Guess he is lookin' forward to it too.

/ Sarah /

That no good bitch! Marie leaned in to kiss my Double D. And Double D was letting her! I grabbed a stick and prepared myself for some ass kicking.

"You SLUTS!" I whammed the stick into the kissing pair, slamming them into the side of the house.

"Sarah!" Double D was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business!" No way in hell was I going to him that I was here to get the Kankers to join us and no way in hell was I going to get Marie to join us now, not with her being such a slut.

"You think you can take me? Bring it, Red," Marie grinned maliciously, peeling herself off the wall. I came at her with at stick in my hand and whacked her over the head. Or would have if she hadn't ducked and swept me off my feet with her tail. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oof! You are so dead," I got up and started swinging that stick of mine every which way. I gotta hurt her sometime. She can't keep dodging forever.

"Please stop fighting," Double D begged.

"Stay out of this Double D!" I snapped. This is all your fault, you whore.

"Come on, its every guy's dream to have two hot chicks fighting over them," Marie grinned.

"I'm not fighting over him! I'm fighting you!" I grunted as I continued to swing at Marie. She flew up for a second, grasped my stick with her talons and snapped it in half. Then with her wing she slapped me to the ground and dove and scoops me up. She's ripping my shirt!

"Get off!" I yelled at her.

"Sure you want that?" Marie cackled. I looked down. If she dropped me I would get seriously hurt. I was so mad. If I was going down, she was coming with me. I socked her in the jaw.

"Ow!" In reaction she opened her talons, about to drop me, but I grabbed onto her tail. I could see Double D yelling at us, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Get off me. I can't fly with you flailing about like that!" she said as I climbed on to her back and started pulling her hair.

"Then land, idiot." She fluttered to the ground with me still hitting her over and over. This slut deserves everything coming to her. I got off when we reached the ground.

"You stay away from Double D!" I shouted when she turned tail and marched off with her nose in the air, trying to keep her pride. I swiveled around to face Double D. He started shaking.

"She kissed me. She came out of nowhere. I thought it was best not to do anything, you know, ignore her. I thought that would make her stop," he started to blather. I slapped him.

"I was an innocent victim," he whimpered. I slapped him again, harder this time. What a pathetic little fucker.

"Was that kiss just to get me to shut up?!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened as he realized what I was angry about.

"So that's what your angry abou-" I slapped him a third time.

"What else would I be angry about?!" He stood there dumbfounded. "I hate you."

I stormed off. I was lying. That idiot! He knows it's not true and that's why he freaking did it in the first place!

/ Jimmy /

Kevin was walking out of the den looking incredibly perplexed and if anything, blushing? Albert had just spoken with him privately and I rushed back to find out why.

Why was Albert speaking to a pawn privately?! Kevin is just like Goliath, some henchman. I'm the one who is going to make something of myself in this business! I'm the one with the history and the brains. I must say, I was definitely irked.

"Kevin?"

"Erm… ah, yes?" he asked, his mind elsewhere. What did they talk about?

"So, what was up with you and Albert?" I piped, smiling my childish, sickeningly fake smile of mine.

"He… um… he just said he liked me… and gave me a key," he said scratching the hair under is cap, staring at the key in his hand. I'm not going to be stupid and take the key from Kevin. I don't want to be seen as a traitor in the eyes of people who I need to control and gain respect.

"That's a bit unorthodox, don't you think?" I told him.

"I know." He walked off, not really paying much attention to me. I was a side note to his day. I'll keep a note of that key, but I doubt Albert would give him something of any importance with his second day being here.

I opened the door and saw Albert in the room. He was lazily sitting on the couch not doing anything, like a cat that owned the place. Is he that trusting in us? I would be as jumpy as a cricket surrounded by a crowd of children trying to squash it if I was a wanted man and people I didn't know were living with me.

"Albert?" I asked, remaining calm. He looked at me lazily. How is he so damn confident?!

"Jimmy?"

"Can I lead the next mission?" I asked. He his eyebrow perked up.

"I thought you said that Kevin was the leader?" He sounded so bored with his tone that I felt I wasn't even talking to some who cared about crime of his position at all.

"True, but I-"

"If you say Kevin is your leader, and you apparently are some pansy to your friends, and you want to keep up appearances, then I suggest that you let Kevin remain the leader."

He stopped looking at me and focused on the ceiling. He looked at it full of boredom but some how it was more interesting than me. I could kill him at any moment if I wanted too. But he knows… I shouldn't want too. I haven't killed anyone before and there is no reason too. He's my only ticket into this world, and what good is he dead?

"What do you think of him by the way?"

"Hmm?" The question took me a bit off guard.

"Kevin, what's he like?" This is starting to really irritate me. Is he wanting to know about this because he wants to manipulate him better? I hope so.

"He's your stereotypical jock," I answered off-handedly.

"That I gathered," he said as a strange pleased smile crept on his face.

I just stood there. I didn't know what else to say or do. Albert didn't talk anymore. I felt so damn awkward and useless standing there, expecting him to say something more, like I was a servant or a decorative statue. I didn't even know where to go even if I did leave the room. But I did leave the room. Who exactly is this Albert?


	7. Chapter Six: Not Quite an OC

/Chapter 6/

The poor young man drifted to consciousness. He saw he was in a hospital bed like Double D had promised, but the setting was all wrong. He could see medical equipment and his face felt numb from painkillers and strained from bandages. All this had been expected except the man in the room with him watching over him was not in a doctor's uniform, but in sweaty, casual cloths and as a silver back gorilla.

"W-where am I?" the young man asked confused and drowsy.

"You are in the hospital room," the larger one answered clearly bored.

"Who are you?"

"Goliath. You?"

"Jonny. Do you know where Plank is?"

"Who the heck is Plank?"

"Plank's about a foot tall, red eyes, plywood, and twelve years old. I would really like to know where my best friend is."

"Your best friend is a piece of wood?"

"Where is he?"

"Maybe that Nazz girl didn't bring him in or something. It's not like he can just walk away." Goliath's mind humored the thought of a wooden board sprouting legs.

"What do you mean that Nazz girl didn't bring him in?" Jonny asked skeptically. He hadn't tried to move before then, but he realized that there were three leather straps tying him to the bed. He struggled, but not to draw the attention of the imposing muscle-bound blonde.

"I thought you knew Nazz. She knows you. Either way, she's one of our employees and caught you snooping around, so she simply stopped you. She must not have noticed Plank, or what ever you called that piece of wood."

Jonny was starting to comprehend. Eddy had indeed brought them some unwanted attention so Nazz took him out and scared everyone else off. The only solution was to escape. This Goliath _looked_ tough, but at least he didn't have any special powers.

"Do you know who I am?" Jonny asked finally.

"You are one of those kids who got those powers," answered Goliath bluntly.

"Good. Now that you know, will you get me out of here? I'm tied down to this bed and I don't really like it. Would you undo the straps?" Jonny asked. Goliath was struck by Jonny's abruptness.

"Um. . . no. You will just stay where you are."

"Why?" Jonny whined. "Come on, who would know?"

"Believe me, someone will find out you're gone."

"Fine. Since you refuse to part from the side of evil and strapping me in, I will have to fight for my freedom!"

With that, Jonny concentrated very hard. Within seconds, Ivy started to creep inside through all the cement cracks on the walls and sometimes creating their own ways of entrance.

"What the hell?" Goliath got up startled, but then smirked. "So this is what you can do, grow plants? Good to know."

Goliath drew his switchblade from his boot and flipped the blade out. Grinning, he slashed at the base of the largest vine. All that had grown from that plant had stopped growing and started over from the base again. Goliath went around the room casually slicing off the bases of the plants.

"I don't know about you, but I could do this all day," Goliath grinned. Jonny smiled and a new type of plant started to sprout, with leaves easily identifying it as poison ivy.

"Okay, now you stop." Goliath turned stern and drew his gun and aimed it at an easy target, Jonny's large head. The ivy growth was successfully stunted.

"Its funny, since you're such a big guy and that's such a small gun. Why you carrying a pistol? It looks like you're holding a squirt gun," Jonny joked. Then out of the crumbled walls, prickly vines hurled themselves at an unnatural speed towards Goliath. He dodged with his highly trained reflexes, and in response, cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger, keeping his aim.

"If you do anything to me, my finger will slip and send a little piece of metal into that overly large head of yours," Goliath threatened.

"You got a pretty big head yourself," said Jonny, worriedly glancing at the gun.

Goliath's finger twitched, making Jonny nearly jump out of the bed, except for the fact he was still strapped down. Unknown to him, a sharp, thorny plant was sneaking up to Jonny's binds; he could snap them and he would almost be free. The intimidating muscle body man was a problem that just had to be solved. He just had to stall until the yucca plant did its job; maybe doing nothing was stalling enough. Goliath just stood there, gun raised, focused so much it almost resonated off of him.

"Night."

Jonny smiled and rested his head and pretended to sleep. Even though Jonny could no longer see Goliath, he knew he was unaffected by this ploy and stood their still as stone. Jonny turned to look at Goliath confused.

"What are you doing?" Jonny asked. Goliath didn't answer. He moved his gun as something caught his eye. The gun exploded.

_BAM!_

"Ahh!" Jonny shouted as the gun was fired. Then he realized Goliath had completely missed and he was unscathed; not even a scratch on him that wasn't there before. "You missed."

Jonny smiled and looked and saw that Goliath was also smiling, and the gun had returned to being pointed at Jonny's head, smoking. Then Jonny realized the target had not been missed, but changed. The plant meant to cut him to freedom was now incapable of doing so since it had been exploded.

"I don't miss that easily," Goliath answered, through gritted, grinning teeth. Jonny smiled too.

"Fine." He rested his head once again, and this time really tried to fall asleep.

Goliath stood their, arm raised. After twenty minutes, Goliath put is arm down because it was getting tired. About an hour later, he saw no harm in sitting and resting his legs, which had been standing for so long. After watching Jonny for another hour, Goliath was wondering if Albert was ever going to give him new orders; currently, the only ones were to guard him. Goliath didn't know if guarding included threatening his life, but Albert would forgive him.

Bored, Goliath finally took his eyes off Jonny and took out his cell phone and started to play a game after moving his chair in front of the only exit. After his fiftieth game of Free Cell, he finally fell asleep. Since Jonny had too fallen asleep it was all depending on who woke first that depended on what next happened in Jonny's plight.

///

Jonny's eyes fluttered open and searched the room. _Damn_, he thought. His capturer was still there and blocking the door no less. Jonny tried to slip under the binds but his head got stuck, so he went the other way, worming and wiggling.

Success!

With his mad Captain Melon Head skills, he crept quietly to the door and did a jumping front-flip between Goliath's dozing head and the top of the door. And with his mad Jonny skills, tripped over himself while walking and crashed his head into the floor.

"Ow," he moaned. Goliath snapped awake.

"What the hell?! How did you . . . ?!" he started, but Jonny bolted. "Screw how you got out, get back here!"

Thus the chase began.

Jonny swerved through unfamiliar hallways, barely outstretching Goliath's reach. Actually, Goliath was much faster than Jonny, but Jonny was running on pure adrenaline.

"Steroids come in handy in your line of profession, don't they?" Jonny yelled looking behind him. The elephant of a man was closing in fast, so Jonny thought quickly and jumped as high as he could. A vine shot from the ceiling, which he grabbed and yanked himself up to the ceiling out of Goliath's reach. Goliath stopped underneath him, not even out of breath.

"I don't use steroids," Goliath said glaring up at Jonny, quickly calculating a way to get him.

"What?!" He started laughing so hard that he almost fell off the ceiling.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just happen to be both naturally strong and work out a lot? Besides, steroids have some side effects I'd really rather not have," Goliath explained, stalling for time. Jonny could hold himself up there for only so long. It is would be easier for Goliath to wait him out here than if Jonny was in a warm, comfortable bed.

"It kinda is. I mean, even Rolf's muscles are weaker than yours," Jonny said grinning as he dangled like Spiderman.

"Rolf?" Goliath asked slyly.

"Right you don't know him. Well, see you later!" Jonny smiled and the vine crumbles the ceiling around him and pulled his body through to the next floor.

Goliath didn't have time to be shocked with Jonny's move. He knew the nearest staircase up was too far away for him to ever catch up with the boy. Instead, he ran to the end of the hallway and stood there, focusing like an Olympic athlete going for the gold. He blasted off at top speed and then right under the hole in the ceiling, jumped off the floor like a spring board, causing the walls around him to shake the dust off them. Goliath managed to grab a hold of a piece of floor above him and started to pull himself through the hole just in time to see Jonny round a corner at the end of the hallway.

"Damn it."

Even though Jonny thought there was no way anyone could catch him now, he still kept running like his life depended on it. He took as many sharp turns as possible so there would be less chance Goliath would find him. Unfortunately, he bumped into someone else.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head as he was sent flying on his butt. He opened his eyes and saw a pretty blonde woman rubbing her head too.

"Wha . . . why . . . Nazz! I don't want to fight you. Just move." He stood up and started to run past her, but she grabbed a hold of his ankle from where she was sitting and Jonny did a face plant.

"If you insist, Nazz." Jonny started to summon a branch of ivy when Nazz took Plank out of her jacket. "Plank, buddy!" Jonny grabbed Plank into an embrace.

"I found him outside. I was going to your room to give him to you. Nazz said sweetly. "Why aren't you there?" Jonny gave her a confused look.

"You're the same Nazz? Plank and I could have sworn you were brainwashed," he commented. Nazz looked hurt but giggled it off.

"Yeah, I'm me. Sorry about kidnaping you. I hope that Goliath dude didn't hurt you. He can be awfully scary, but I had to do it." Nazz said. "You were, like, going to find this place. Now I guess you ended up finding it anyway. You weren't supposed to get out. Not yet." Jonny smiled at her.

"Can you let go of my ankle?" he asked, but she shook her head. Jonny shook his ankle free easily because Nazz didn't hold him back.

"Thought you said you weren't going to let me go?" he asked, grinning.

"You broke free. I just simply wasn't strong enough," Nazz replied. She was lying; Nazz was a strong woman and could have easily restrained Jonny if she wanted to.

"Why are you here, Nazz? It doesn't seem like you want to do illegal things," Jonny asked.

"I don't. I'm not… I don't want to leave Kevin behind," she whispered.

"I did. The Eds did," Jonny argued.

"They didn't know Kevin like I did."

"Rolf left Kevin behind."

A tear fell down Nazz's cheek. "I miss you guys," she cried, wrapping her arms around Jonny. "Especially Rolf," she muttered.

Jonny blushed ferociously. Nazz was hugging him. True, it was not out of love for him, but it felt good. He snapped back to reality as he heard thundering footsteps closing in on him.

"Sorry Nazz, but I gotta go," Jonny said bolting off, leaving Nazz on the floor muttering to herself about how much she wanted to go back to the way things were.

Jonny saw a corridor with a dead end, but also lots of doors to different rooms. Panting, he opened a random door and went inside. He switched on a light and saw what looked like an office. It was crowded with filing cabinets and had a desk with a computer.

Jonny sat himself down and turned it on; the screen lit up blue and commanded a password. Jonny, knowing nothing of cracking computer codes, lazily typed in "password."

"Access Denied," the computer reported. Jonny glanced at Plank for a second.

"Whatever you say," Jonny replied and typed in "dorwssap."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" the computer asked Jonny.

Jonny was taken aback by the talking technology. He left the computer alone and began searching through files. Too bored and in too much of a hurry to actually read any of them, he just stuck a bunch under his shirt. When he got back to his house, he would have Double D read them.

At that moment, the door swung quietly open but Jonny dived behind a file cabinet. Goliath had his gun drawn and was trying to secure the room. He wasn't sure if Jonny was actually inside, as there were a few other rooms he had yet to check. But then he saw that the computer was on.

"I know you're in here Jonny. By the way, we found that wooden friend of yours. Just corporate and we won't hurt him," Goliath bluffed. Jonny looked at Goliath's blackmail in his hands and almost laughed at how ineffective the hit man's threat was. However, Jonny still couldn't escape; Goliath held a strong guard by the door.

"You can't hurt Plank. He knows people," Johnny rebutted. Goliath shot two bullets directly into Jonny's hiding spot.

"Ah!" Jonny jumped back, but he still had cover.

"Dumb move, Jonny." Goliath said fiercely. He slowly walked over behind the cabinet and loomed over a quivering Jonny. "My boss wants you alive, so I can't plug this next bullet in your head." He glanced over his body for an easy nonfatal target. "But a shot to the leg won't kill you."

"Fell for it!" Jonny yelled as a mighty redwood smacked in Goliath's side. Goliath turned and caught the charging tree as it pushed him against the wall. He was using all his strength just not to get crushed, but was completely unable to stop Jonny from running out the no longer guarded door.

This time, Jonny was going to ignore all subtly and smash through walls until he was free. He stopped focusing on crushing his foe to splinters and had the tree start breaking through walls, smashing at them with its bark and digging holes with its roots. Success!

Light from the sun poured to meet him. Jonny ran for it, as he knew someone would be coming. He had reached the city and turned to head for home.

/ Eddy /

I slammed the door behind me. Was I too brutal? I didn't mean to really hurt that annoying bastard. Next time I see him, I'm apologizing (unless he does something to tick me off right away). Everything totally sucks right now. I just need something to calm my nerves. I know exactly what.

I walked out the back door to my house. I haven't been here ever since I moved to Rolf's. True, I don't like the fact my folks died in there. Rolf's house is okay, but I miss my room. I took all the coolest stuff out, but not that awesome circle, purple bed. But my room wasn't where I was going.

"My key," I said to myself. Then, with all I could muscle, I pried the door open of my brother's room with a crowbar.

My brother's room; the most awesome room ever. I always loved to sneak in here.

I pulled open a drawer that contained everything the trunk of his car once did. He did eventually give me that car, and the keys to it in the mail. That's the car I drove to the scene today.

I grabbed one of my brother's old swimsuit magazines, preferably one with tiny swimsuits. I had magazines with girls wearing less and he did too, but just the fact they were my brother's made me happy. Everything about this whole goddamn room made me happy.

I finished, erm . . . let's call it reading, the first magazine and started to digging in the drawer for another one. I wanted a really good one this time, so I dug deep. My hand grazed over a small box. What the hell? I picked it up and saw that it was a cigarette box.

"Okay, so my big bro smoked," I said. I had even thought about it once or twice, but never started myself.

I opened the lid. You're kidding me?! It was completely full. I thought for sure that it would be empty. I took one out and put the box down. I sniffed the end and then licked it.

"I don't have to smoke it. I can just light it," I said to myself. I flicked ablaze my finger and put it near the end of the drug. As soon as it started to burn, I turned my finger off. I smirked at how awesome I was with these powers but the smoke smelled terrible.

"One won't kill me. Besides, it was my brother's, and I really need it right now," I said right before I stuck it the end in my mouth.

HOLY HELL!

I took it out immediately. It tasted awful AND it burned my tongue. Did I put it in the wrong end or something? Maybe I'm just not experienced enough. Maybe I should do it again.

I stuck the cigarette back into my mouth and sucked in. Yes, I know all the bad stuff in there (you can't know Double D and NOT know about the stuff in there), but one smoke won't do damage worth even considering. It's not like it's meth or cocaine or something really dangerous. Hey, it was the calm I was looking for.

I kept smoking as I put the remainder of the box in my pocket. Once I got back to Rolf's house, only Ed was there. Rolf was out in the fields.

"Yo Ed, where did Double D go?" I asked flopping on the couch and reached for the remote.

"He went to find Jonny. Eddy, what's that in your mouth?" Ed asked.

"I got this from my brother's room," I answered.

"What is it?" Ed said poking the end of it. I could see that his flesh was unaffected by they burning butt, but that was only 'cause of his powers. Sometimes I even forget he has them at all. They ain't flashy and cool like mine.

"Don't do that," I said turning my head so he would stop touching it.

"Can I have one?" Ed said finding the case in my pocket.

"What the hell?! No, you can't have any. Just go bug Rolf or something," I said.

I picked up the remote and turned on the TV, switching the tube to MTV. Yet another obviously scripted show; they are so stupid and such bad actors, it's hilarious. But some of the girls are hot so it's all good. I watched for a few hors when finally Double D walked in.

"Ed! Eddy! I found Jonny, and he actually already received hospital attention," Double D yelled walking in. Then he saw me. Fuck. "EDDY! Put out that cigarette!" Double D yelled in shock as a wave of water fell on my head, drenching my smoke and me.

"Now what was that for?!" I yelled at Double D. So much for my planned apology. "Why the hell did you just pour water on me?"

"Why were you smoking?!" he yelled back. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you knew how bad it is for your health. It causes cancer and contains poison for goodness sake! Sometimes I don't understand you."

"Dude, it's not like I'm addicted. You caught me on my first one. Besides, why should you care what I do to my body. Hell, for all you know my body is resistant to this shit cause of my whole fire power thing." I lied there, it was actually my second.

At that moment, Jonny came in looking infinitely better.

"Does someone smell smoke, or is it just me?" he asked.

"Eddy was smoking," Ed smiled.

"What?! Smoking is evil! It's bad for everyone and the only people it helps is greedy corporate men bent on world domination!" Jonny yelled at me. Damn hippie.

"Whatever. If you really want me to, I'll smoke outside," I said.

I walked out on the porch, past my two very annoyed and gabby friends. They followed me and started giving me all these facts and shit. I just tuned them out and lit another one. I'm only smoking this because Double D drowned my last one. I'm not going to become a smoker after two and a half smokes.

/ Goliath /

That tree hugger beat me! I can't believe it! What the hell is Albert going to use Jonny for anyway? He wasn't even going to join us, and I could tell. No matter how much smooth talkin' Albert could do, my instinct told me that Jonny was a straight flying enemy of ours.

But what's really going to get Albert pissed is the fact Jonny had stolen some files. Now I just have to tell him what happened.

"Albert?" I said walking into his office. He was talking to Kevin, who looked uncomfortable and was glad to see me come in. I remembered when Albert had pulled him close when they first met and Kevin didn't even flinch. Somehow, Albert has him shaking in his shoes.

"Yes Goliath?" Albert said. I could tell he was annoyed that I had interrupted whatever he was doing. Not a good thing for him to be annoyed when I give him bad news. Out with it right away is the best thing.

"Jonny has escaped and stolen some files," I reported. Albert showed no emotion at this news.

"Really? Are you telling me that you were incapable of handling that boy?" Albert mused.

"Albert, he wasn't going to join us. He was against me before I opened my mouth," I explained.

"Would you leave the room, my dear boy," Albert said to Kevin, who looked at Albert weirdly and started to walk off.

"You know, if you're looking for Jonny, I'm pretty sure he went home," Kevin informed us coolly.

"You know where he lives?" Albert asked stopping him.

"Oh yeah, and the guys that had attacked us on our last job live in the same cul-de-sac," Kevin shrugged, leaving.

"Apparently, you are going to do an assassin job for me for free for failing for the last job," Albert thought to himself out loud.

"Skip all the formalities and get straight to the massacre of the enemy, eh?" I said cracking my knuckles. "No problem, Albert. I'll get the address from that kid you have the hots for."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albert said glaring at me. "You are wrong. I merely have great confidence in the boy.

"Whatever boss."

I walked out the door. I am the only one that can kid with Albert like that. If we had those stupid "Employee of the Month" things, I'd be the guy to win every time.

"Kevin," I said as I walked outside.

"Hi, Goliath. Do you think Albert is coming on to me?" Kevin asked abruptly.

"No Kevin, Albert just merely has great confidence in you," I regurgitated what my boss said and socked his shoulder playfully. "By the way, do you know exactly where Jonny's house is?"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Kevin asked as if knowing knowing exactly what I was going to do.

"I'm just getting my captive back," I answered. Kevin wasn't sure to believe me or not.

"Rethink Avenue. It's in Peach Creak," Kevin answered.

"No shit! I know exactly where that is! Thanks man," I said and walked off. Kevin looked like he knew that he has going to Hell for snitching. I didn't care. If there is a Hell, I'll be giving him company.

I had been to Rethink Avenue before. Hell, I lived there once. That's how I got into the whole business, by living in the same neighborhood as David. He's the one that told me about all this stuff.

I heard voices come from only one house. It's time for work. I walked up to the front door, gun in my pocket, ready for the massacre. I started to tense up. I always did before I pull the trigger to someone's head.

I rang the doorbell. I hope it would be Jonny who answered; I could plug him first and then threaten the others and then plug them. I hope they don't have too good powers. I am skilled, but if Jonny could do a number on me, who knows what his friends could do. Crap, don't even think of backing out, Goliath.

I heard someone coming to the door. Kill mode. I reached for the gun in my pocket. The door opened, but not by Jonny. It was someone I hadn't seen in years and the last person I even wanted to put a bullet through.

"Big brother! What . . . what are you doing here?! Ah, what the hell, give me a hug!" Eddy said as he gave me a big glomping hug.

What the HELL?! I slid my hand off the gun in my pocket.

"So, what brings you here. Boy, you fucking changed," Eddy said stepping back from me. I was still in shock. "You dyed your hair blonde, cut it, and shaved your beard. You look like some sort of thug or something," he joked and punched my arm. Oh shit!

"You look different too," I commented. What am I going to do?!

"Hell yeah, dyed my hair too. Still got the spikes though, but lost my fucking gut," he said pulling up his shirt. He swears so much around me, trying to act tough. "Hey, remember the guys, Ed and Double D? Well, we're hanging out with these other dudes, Jonny and Rolf. Come inside, big bro."

He's living with Jonny? He's Jonny's friend? As if in a trance, I walked inside with my eager baby brother pulling me along.

"Hey, look who dropped down for a visit!" Eddy showed me off as I walked in and saw an older Ed, and older and bluer Double D, that foreign dude I tormented, and Jonny. I am busted.

"Eddy! What are you--" Jonny started.

"Hey, everyone! Meet Michael, my big brother!" Eddy said proudly.

"Your brother?!" the two Eds shouted in surprise.

"Michael?!" Jonny exclaimed at the same time.

"Sweet Nana's trousers! Rolf must protect his chickens!" exclaimed Rolf.

"I need to pee. Where's the bathroom?" I asked. Eddy looked at me oddly but then smiled widely.

"What the hell?" he laughed. "Well, you got to do whatever the fuck you have to. It's down the hall and the second door on your left."

As I walked off, I heard Double D say something about not cursing. I found the bathroom and locked the door behind me. What the hell am I going to do? I have to kill my own brother; my own fucking brother and his friends. True, an enemy is thrown into the mix, but that doesn't matter as much as killing my own blood. Killing him is out of the question.

I don't want him working for Albert either. I don't want him risking his neck for me. If I tell Albert the truth of why I didn't kill him, he's going to ask me to recruit him. Albert is obsessed with getting these super powered people. Oh shit, this is bad.

Why Eddy? Why here? Wait just a fucking minute. Why isn't he living with our folks? Oh right, I remember. Jimmy said something about all the . . . parents . . . dying . . . .

Oh shit.

"They're dead," I whispered to myself. "Oh my God, they're dead." My parents are dead and I am sent to kill my brother, or have him work for Albert. And worst of all, Jonny's probably going to tell Eddy right now what I've been doing and what I did to him. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Jonny standing there.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded.

"Am I?" I asked. "Strange. Well, I can't control what my eyes do. But I just realized why Eddy is no longer living with our folks is because they're no longer living."

"I understand, but that changes nothing. I'm not going to tell Eddy," Jonny said. "I have a feeling that if I do, he'll join you, as he admires you far more then you deserve. He started smoking today because he thinks you did." He spoke more seriously than I had ever heard the boy talk, even when I had him at gunpoint. Actually, he was hardly serious when I had him at gunpoint.

"I don't smoke. Never did," I told him truthfully. I had plenty of friends who did when I was still at home. They came over to my house often and once tried to get me to start. They were my friends and understood me turning them down.

"Liar," he sneered. "You lied about your name being Goliath too, eh Michael?"

"Did you honestly believe that I was born with the name Goliath?" I asked him, drying my eyes and arranged myself so not even Albert could tell I had a weak moment.

"It's a biblical name. People are named after holy guys all the time," Jonny shrugged.

"You need to study your scriptures more, cause Goliath ain't holy," I said and walked back to my baby brother and his friends.

"So what brings you here, big brother?" Eddy said smiling with incredible perk. He's always perky or scared half to death around me, and swearing too. But I have seen him not around me and he is nothing like that. Then again, I haven't seen him in years. He really does look up to me.

"What the hell do you think? To see you, pipsqueak," I said and gave him a noogie. Haven't done that in the longest time. Ed and Double D started to giggle.

"What is this pipsqueak? Did he not come to see the three-haired-Ed-boy?" Rolf asked.

"What?!" Eddy snapped at his two best friends.

"Pipsqueak!" Ed shouted and flopped on the ground laughing.

"What's wrong with that? I haven't seen him since he was ten, not counting that hysterical as hell video you mailed me two years later." I started to laugh at the memory of that jock Kevin giving Eddy a wedgie with his bike.

Then it hit me; Kevin is now working with me. Maybe I should watch that video again.

"Oh, that video," Eddy said embarrassed.

"By the way, Double D, you're a shitty cameraman," I chuckled.

"Why do the two of you insist on swearing and butchering the English language?" said Double D folding his arms. "I swear, you affect Eddy too much,"

"Double D, don't swear," Eddy said burst out in hysterical laughter. It's not that funny, bro.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked knowing the answer perfectly well. It seemed natural to ask it at that moment. Everyone turned quiet.

"They died," Eddy said looking straight into my eyes, while everyone else looked down.

"What?" I choked.

"It's true," Double D said.

"Shut up," I snapped at him. He started to quiver. I stood up and walked out on to the porch. Even though I figured this out earlier, it still hurt and I still had emotions. It was hard squashing them but this was the moment to let it out. So I smashed a wooden chair once sitting on the porch to the cement walkway outside Rolf's house. Senseless violence. My violence rarely made sense.

I hadn't seen my parents in eight years. When I was living with them, I was always in my room and avoided them; I always thought they were some of the lamest parents in history. I never really knew them. And now that they are gone, I never will.

My baby brother walked next to me and awkwardly patted me on the back. I turned my head around and shot him a glare I meant not to do. He recoiled and my face softened.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"You are not going to believe this," he said.

"I have a feeling I will."

"Well, Ed, Double D and I found this gas-containing thing out in the junk yard," Eddy started. "Well, it broke and infected the entire area, killing all the entirely grown up people and well . . . gave the rest of us superpowers."

Eddy shrugged, looking at me whether or not I believed him.

"Okay, lets see these powers," I responded.

"Huh? You believe me?" he said shocked.

"Why not? Show me some powers," I said.

"Then follow me inside." He went inside the house and I followed. "Hey boys, he wants to see our powers!" Eddy shouted to the others. He then turned to me, displaying the showman side of himself.

I got a nice show of each of them displaying their powers, and it was quite entertaining. I hung out with them for about half an hour. Jonny wasn't kind to either my brother or me. But then again, neither my brother nor I were kind to him.

"Nice to see you again. I have to go," I said and turned to the door.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Why so soon?" Eddy asked.

"My parents just died you dumbass. I'm going to pay my respects. Where are they?" I asked.

"Their buried by the creek," Eddy answered.

"You buried them? In the neighborhood? Convenient," I said walking out. I left my stunned brother with his stunned friends.

///

Goliath sat in front of a small, square foot screen television in his room. He had been digging through old things for half an hour before he found the tape he was looking for. He was just about to play it when Albert walked in on him. Immediately, Goliath shut off the tape and the screen automatically changed to play Channel 3.

"A cooking show, Goliath? Or did you just turn it on?" Albert asked sitting next to him on the bed turned to face the small television.

"Yeah, just turned it on," Goliath lied.

"You're lying. If it's pornography, you know you shouldn't be embarrassed," Albert said comforting. "I already know you watch it." Bastard.

"I don't care about getting embarrassed, but fine. It's a movie my brother sent me when he was twelve. It's pretty funny, though he doesn't mean it to be."

"Rewind it. I want to see it."

"There's nothing to see, but fine." Goliath pressed rewind and prayed that Albert didn't recognize anyone though the chances of that happening was near nonexistent.

"I assume with you returning, the mission was a success?" Albert asked. He got no answer. "What did you do wrong?" Albert automatically assumed.

"Nothing," Goliath said as he pressed play.

_Hiya bro! What's up? It's me, Eddy!_

Ten minutes later the video ended.

"You have quite an imaginative brother," Albert said standing up. "And one prone to a lot of violence. Actually, that is a very violent neighborhood. Some of those people look awfully familiar though.

"They should. If you remember, I used to live in the same cul-de-sac as David. Maybe you saw some people you recognized from there." Goliath ejected the tape.

"So all these are the affected children? What ability does your brother have?" Albert asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Goliath flopped on his bed.

"You just killed him, didn't you? I assume he tried to defend himself."

"I didn't kill my brother or his friends, and I am not going to."

"Not even if they try to kill you? That might very well happen."

"Until then, I see no reason to."

"I don't ask people to do things like that. The job is usually done sloppily or not done at all, so I'm relieving you from the assignment."

"Are you getting someone else to kill them? You know that they didn't do anything yet. You're just taking unnecessary precautions," said Goliath.

"You know that this news is already spreading. It's almost common knowledge of Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, and Sarah trashing those buildings. I read one paper that even had a picture of three other girls with the rest of them outside a hotel, and I am sure tomorrow's paper will be of your brother and his friends fighting our friends," explained Albert.

"This organization can only remain hidden if the public continues to think that these random acts of violence are not only random, but also unorganized. The more spectacle we have on both sides, the less people will focus on why they have powers, and what they are doing with them, and to the mere fact that they have powers.

"Goliath, I want you to go back there and recruit--"

"Recruit! Is that all you do, recruit? Who do you think you are, the fucking ARMY?!" Goliath stood up in a fit of rage. He was not going to let Eddy be like him.

"Sit down, Goliath. You are too quick to judge," Albert said calmly.

"Quick to judge?! I know you almost as well as you do and I heard the word "recruit" come out of you. I . . . I don't want my brother working with you." Goliath sat back down and started to shake. "I'm too emotional."

"You're human and sometimes you forget that. I don't understand why since we all are," he sighed. "What I want you to do is recruit the enemy as the enemy."

"Say what? You want them fighting?"

"Of course."

"But you wanted them dead!"

"Now, you weren't going to kill your own brother, were you?" Albert smiled at me.

'_That bastard KNEW!'_ Goliath thought. He could feel his fists clench and his face redden.

"Train with him. Develop his skills and try seeing him more often. We don't want him getting killed, now do we?" said Albert

"He started smoking today for me," said Goliath.

"Why? You don't smoke."

"I know."

Goliath left Albert in his room and headed to the weight room. Whenever he had angst in his life, he took it out in his workout; he would hate himself if he let it out through a show of tears again. Kevin walked in as Goliath was on the standstill bike.

"You okay, big guy?" Kevin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Goliath grumbled.

"You are peddling the crap out of that cycle and I thought that was my forte," Kevin chuckled. Goliath only peddled harder and the gears started to squeak in strain.

"Dude, slow down. You don't want it to break, do you?" Kevin said more urgently.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Goliath snarled but slowed down to a stop anyway. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Now why would you think that?"

"You're still here."

"Whatever, but yes."

"You want to confide in me?" Goliath was shocked at the look in Kevin's eyes. He was going to unload on him and he hated being the shoulder that people leaned on. That is supposed to be a perk of being cold but Kevin wasn't getting the hint.

"Just some stuff. First, I know you said he wasn't, and maybe I'm just paranoid, but I still think Albert was coming on to me. Second, Nazz hardly spoke to me since we came here and I still love her and . . ."

Kevin widened his eyes at what slipped out and shut himself up. Goliath was equally shocked that Kevin unloaded such a secret to him, the most menacing guy he knew.

"Well, you can trust me in saying that Albert is not coming on to you. He was once married," Goliath said not wanting to talk about feelings.

"Did she die?" asked Kevin.

"No, she left him."

"I thought it would have been a murder scandal."

"So did I." They both chuckled. There was a silence; a very awkward silence.

"Can I tell you something?" Goliath asked. He felt it was his turn to confide. "I knew you before I kidnapped you, but I didn't realize it until today."

"Really?"

"I'm Eddy's brother."

"HOLY HELL!!" Kevin leapt back and tripped falling back over the treadmill. Goliath stood up and left the room.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Beginning

/ Chapter 7 /

Weeks had past on. Albert had gotten his newfound accomplices to do the bidding of the people Albert worked for. Almost every single time they were stopped half way by the neighborhood superheroes, who had even made themselves costumes, to fit their new occupations. Everything Double D wore was skin tight in case of emergency where he needed to melt and Eddy wore metal crafted shoes with holes in the bottom so that he could blast off with out ruining them. They were even padded everywhere inside except for the hole so that they were comfortable. Jonny had even reverted back to his old Captain Melon Head costume. Rolf stayed out of the fray. When asked why he said he wanted to remain neutral and would not fight either of his friends. Goliath made frequent visits and he and Eddy got very close, too close for Jonny who had still not told Goliath's secret. The Kankers stayed to themselves and made it a habit of shoplifting from grocery stores along with their usual additional shoplifting. But even after all these weeks, Albert had not let loose a lick of information about the organization that poisoned their families. Kevin didn't seem to notice. He was too freaked out by Albert in general, no matter how many times Goliath told Kevin that Albert's feelings were platonic. Also, he had become to enjoy this new life style.

/ Nazz /

I have done evil things. Albert makes us do evil things. I mean . . . I mean he doesn't _make_ us. I . . . I just go along with it. But he lies, he's conniving, and he makes us do his bidding. And he claims that he's being nice by not making us do the "big stuff". What if it is big stuff? It seems like it is.

I had to talk to Kevin; he's my best friend, and the only one that can stand up to Albert. At least, he did the first time they met; he went right up there, all in his face and stuff. I knocked on the door to his room.

"Kevin?" I said softly as I cautiously entered his room.

"Nazz, it's good to see you," he said smiling. It didn't look like he was doing much.

"How have you been?" I replied smiling back.

"You know how I've been. We are living together after all," he joked. Yeah . . . he doesn't know what I mean.

"You like stealing stuff?" I asked. He turned to me and looked slightly depressed.

"Yeah."

"You like me stealing stuff?"

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked back. "Dude, this is our life now. I ain't changing my mind no matter what anyone says. Even if Albert is a liar and never tells us shit about those guys, I'm doing this for me. Nazz, I've never felt more alive. I feel such a rush and I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere. I know that's totally wrong but with our parents gone and us having these powers I think what we've been taught for so long to be good and obey the law doesn't really apply to us anymore. Working for Albert couldn't be any better."

"So, I guess you don't mind me stealing stuff." I gave him a cheeky smile. I hated it. Why did villains have to break the law so much?

"What are you getting at?" With that, I grabbed his hat and ran to the other side of the room. "You little thief!" Kevin leapt up and chased me. He grabbed the hat and I tugged back.

"Give it to me, Nazz," he said tugging it as hard as he could.

"Okay." I let go of his hat and he purposely fell on his backside.

"Now is that fair?" he said grinning as he put his hat on backwards.

"I'm a villain, remember?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him. I grabbed his hat again.

"No you don't." We tugged it back and forth until it ended up with me pinned down and his hat on my head. Then without warning, or maybe I was being just stupid, he leaned his head down and our lips touched.

Oh my god. He put his arms around me. God, no. He strengthened his embrace and pulled me closer. I can't say no to him. He pulled his head closer to mine to a point where I could taste his breath. Let him stop, please. He stopped to take in oxygen and I turned my head away. His eyes widened as he leapt off me and went in the opposite corner of the room, face very red.

"Sorry," he muttered looking away. Now I feel like the bad guy. I walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You want your hat back?" I asked taking it off my head and handing it to him.

"Sorry." He took the hat out of my hands and punched his pillow. "God, I'm so stupid!"

"Good night, Kevin. See you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled and walked out of his room. I always knew Kevin liked me.

This is my fault. What am I going to do now?

///

Goliath was reading in the weight room when Albert walked in. The hit man tore his eyes from one of his favorite books_, Lord of the Flies_.

"Now I know you ain't here to work out," Goliath said jokingly, looking at Albert's frail arms.

"I'm not. Is there some reason Kevin isn't talking to me?" Albert asked.

"The dude thinks you're gay," Goliath chuckled leaning back in his chair.

"I thought so. Why does this happen?! Every time I have one of my employees I want to make particularly good friends with assume I'm in love with them. Damn it, does it seriously look like I'm flirting with them?!" Albert asked exasperated.

"Oh, yeah," Goliath laughed. "You have got to be one of the weirdest mob bosses I have ever seen." Albert glared at him.

"Do you think this is funny?" Albert asked angrily.

"Yes, but don't worry. I talked to him for you."

"You WHAT?!" Albert shouted. Kevin was the best person Albert had recruited since Goliath, and he wasn't going to lose him because Goliath told Kevin that he liked him in a way that wasn't platonic! Albert knew Goliath to be exactly the kind of person to do that.

Albert rushed out of the room in an emotional fit to go find Kevin and set him straight about him being straight. Goliath chuckled and continued to read.

/ Jimmy /

This was getting tiresome. I thought that being a super villain would be great after waiting all these years. But what was the most tiring was that Albert hadn't told us a thing about the death of our parents. I know that Kevin was the one bent on revenge and not I, but I find that he is filling my stylish shoes and I am filling his. Kevin had become Albert's favorite (curse this annoying fact) and is the one enjoying this whole villainous life style and not I.

Through talks with Albert and Goliath (more Goliath since Albert seems to be slightly irritable for some unexplainable reason to me alone), I had uncovered stories about my father that made it impossible for me to forget him. He is my reason for this, and I should strive on my own to avenge him without the help of Albert.

I had to go back to that place and I had to get some answers, but I couldn't go there alone. I have, after all, a wild card: May Kanker, and that is what brought me to the trailer park that fateful night. I peeked through the window, hoping to find May alone.

OH…

MY…

GOD!

Their trailer was absolutely filthy! It had no sense of style; everything was unorganized and everything clashed horribly. It was in the worst need of a home makeover than any one I had ever seen, and I had seen Ed's room!

All three Kankers were asleep. Lucky for me, May had the best hearing because of her powers, but was she the lightest sleeper? She certainly was the heaviest snorer.

I snuck through the window and tip-toed to the bedside that May was on. For the love of God, let this go well. I put my hand on her mouth. Her body tried to snore but she couldn't breathe, so she gagged herself awake, drooling all over my hand. It took all I had to not scream out in disgust.

Her eyes shot open when she saw me. I put a finger to my lips and, using the door this time (it was locked from the outside), snuck off into the night. Thank God the Kankers were heavy sleepers.

"So, where we going?" May asked looking up at me from all fours.

"Right here," I said as we reached the street. There was a car I had parked waiting, my dad's old mini-van. "It's a two hour drive to where we're going." May didn't even ask a question but pounced in the passenger seat. I sat in the driver's seat and felt a lump in my pocket. I had brought a knife just in case.

I was nervous. I had never taken a two-hour drive in the middle of the night before. But for taking down that organization that made the idiotic mistake to dump hazardous contents in a public residential area, I couldn't be any more ready.

"Where we going?" she asked again bringing her head back in from the window half way through the trip. I was wondering when she would ask again.

"Remember those meanie scientists that killed our parents?" I said. "Well, we're going to take them down." By that, I really meant that May was going to take them down. I didn't want my sticky fingers all over the crime scene. May didn't look too happy when I told her this. She looked like she had a wave of guilt flush over her; too bad for her.

"Why aren't you wearing a mask or something?" she asked. It was true. I have been wearing a mask for every public crime Albert has sent me on because I am not an idiot. I will not sacrifice my freedom for the likes of him, but this will not be public knowledge.

"I want them to know who I am." People will learn to fear and respect me. I will not be the old Jimmy. I refuse it!

I had found out the way there from one of Albert's files. I took advantage of the fact that Jonny had messed up the room a bit so Albert never noticed that someone else had poked around. Didn't matter much anyway because the directions he got off of _Map Quest_, thus proving that everyone's an idiot. But that wasn't the only thing I got from his files. I saw the large building approaching us. There was a gate that we had to pass to get inside, so I just drove past and parked a block away. I took a deep breath and leaned against the car thinking about what I was to do and its magnitude. People were going die tonight, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"Ready?" May asked me sweetly. May? Why is May here? To get back at her sisters; to make her sisters respect her. She is here for power . . . and that is why I'm here.

"Yeah," I said straightening my beret and walked up to the front gate, looking for cameras.

"You see any cameras, May?" I asked. I could see she took the form of a watchdog at that moment. Eyes darting, she pointed out at least five. For having idiots like that Hanson fellow work here, they were prepared and guarded. I waved my hand and they crumbled on themselves. I walked up to the gate and tried to feel for any electrical pulses in the area; a watchman's radio, a low-tech trip wire, and an entrance keypad. That was all outside the building. I couldn't destroy those things. The trip wire would set off an alarm if anything happened to it, the watch man would notice his radio crumbling, and the entrance keypad needed to be functional to get in.

"May, there is a trip wire and a guard we have to be aware of," I cautioned.

"I knew about the guard. He hadn't showered in two days and is currently eating KFC in the safety of his tollbooth right behind the gate," May reported. "The trip wire is actually for the gate to open should an authorized car try to get into the building."

She's useful, but it is not a tollbooth the guard would be sitting in. Tollbooths belong at toll roads. What do you call that thing that he is sitting in? A cubical? A post? It's unimportant.

"Good job. May, do you want what we're doing to be quiet or loud?" I asked.

/ Kevin (earlier that evening) /

I am such an idiot. I blew it. That was clearly not the right moment. Goddamn my desires.

I was dressing for bed, thinking of Nazz, when Albert walked in. I had just gotten my pants and I thanked God that he didn't come in two seconds earlier. Oh crap, that dude gives me the creeps. I know he's straight, but the way he looks at me and only me is so damn creepy and the fact I had my shirt off had me all the more uncomfortable.

"Hello, Kevin," Albert said almost seductively as he took a seat on my bed. Oh, crap! Just remember what Goliath said. Albert was married. Albert just has faith in me. Just remember what he said.

"Kevin, I know you're uncomfortable, and I know why," Albert said to me fondly. I'm just imagining that he is saying this stuff seductively. Oh crap. "Don't pay attention to what Goliath has to say, okay? He's just fooling around." Oh CRAP!!

"Really?" I said awkwardly.

"It's a total lie. He just wants to make me look bad," Albert said.

"Make you look BAD!" I almost yelled. Wait, he was married! And she left him. DUH!! I thought it was because he was killing people! Oh crap, crap, crap.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Well, yes I am," I said, rubbing my arm. Then I realized I didn't have my shirt on, so I quickly put it on.

"That's not necessary," Albert said. I thought he looked hurt.

"Yes it is," I replied. I didn't care much if it hurt him.

"Now, Kevin, I know you are not what Goliath said I was."

"But I AM what Goliath said you were!" Of course I'm straight!

"You are?" Albert was shocked.

"Of course! Couldn't you tell that I was awkward when I was around you?" I explained. Is it not obvious I am a total straight-as-a-rod jock and don't react well to guys flirting with me? It's not like I'm homophobic, but I am just really uncomfortable here.

"Yes, I noticed you were uncomfortable, but I always thought that was for a different reason. I had no idea you feel this way about me."

"Well, I had some idea that you felt this way about me."

"Well then, this awkward," Albert stated. "Nothing can go on between us. Really, it wouldn't be right when one of us doesn't have the same . . . preferences."

"I completely agree!" I am so glad he understands.

"I see. It'll ruin your reputation. It'll ruin mine, too. So, I'll be leaving then. Still, it would be better if you changed your mind . . . for the both of us." // He started to get up and leave. "I can accept you for who you are, Kevin. You don't have to pretend you are someone you're not." Then he left.

"Who's pretending? You're the one who's gay," I said to him once he was out of earshot. Why couldn't Nazz like me and not some skinny mob-boss like person who is about twenty years older and a GUY?! Damn it!

/ May /

"Good job. May, do you want what we're doing to be quiet or loud?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"People are going to die tonight," he said coldly. "Depending on which you choose or what I choose if you don't, this can be a quick, quiet gather of information that we can use to blackmail this organization until it's on their knees. However, this can also become a mass slaughter of the night shift that would result in drastically weakening them. Either would be a powerful blow."

"You never said anything about killing," I withdrew.

"Yes, you will be killing someone," Jimmy stated.

"Me?! What about you?"

"You are more suited. If you are so uncomfortable, we will choose the quiet way. If you are lucky, you won't have to kill a soul."

I saw him close his eyes and concentrate. He held up his arm, pointed at the metal gat and focused. He smiled.

"Yes, traces of iron," he muttered as the gate bent so it was easy to walk through. The metal yelled when he did this. Sheesh, that hurt my ears!

"Who's there?" the security dude warned. "Whoever is there, this is building is closed and restricted." He moved over to the gate and saw the gap. "What the hell?!" Jimmy made a gesture and had one of the broken cameras came firing down and hit the fuzz on the head.

"Ow! Really, what the hell," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Crap," Jimmy muttered. Did he honestly think that the guy would fall unconscious? I sighed and grabbed Jimmy around the waist and, using my claws, scaled the brick wall that the gate was attached too. I reached the other side and, still clutching Jimmy, ran for the door inside. The watchman was too busy staring at the gaping hole in the gate and wondering what hit him to notice that we had snuck past. Jimmy went to the keypad and entered a code that opened the door. How the hell did he know the code? We snuck inside the building and my senses went off like crazy. So many smells; my instincts were buzzing, and yet I feel my body force calm on me. Then I saw that Jimmy was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? Why didn't you tell me about that scaling wall trick before?" he snarled.

"Erm . . . sorry?" I said sarcastically. He glared again and felt once again for impulses.

"Mostly science equipment, some watchman radios, and loads of cameras. We haven't yet been spotted, but the radios are all active," he said pointing at all the cameras and, like the others, crumbled.

He walked ahead so I followed. Corridor after corridor he walked, only stopping to destroy cameras. I followed unsure, but he seemed to know exactly where he was going. I smelled people, but none crossed our path. Eventually we went into a room. I just went along not knowing what the heck was going on. The room was full of lab equipment and computers. Jimmy started poking around and turned on a computer.

"Uh . . . Jimmy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Stand watch," he ordered, not looking away from the screen; he began typing feverishly. I could tell he was nervous has hell. Anything he said or thought was self-denial. I complied and sat by the door. I looked back and it seemed Jimmy wasn't finishing anytime soon, so I just sat there very attentive.

/ Double D /

I had just come home from my evening shift of my job, exhausted. I collapsed into an armchair and rested my head. It was late, and no one was aware that I was awake or home besides me. Eddy had gone out with Michael to a bar, which, of course, I disapproved of and threatened to call the authorities if he did such a thing. Of course, he knew I was bluffing. Not only is the consumption of alcohol a foul thing, but also Eddy is under the drinking age. I expected them to be back any second. I sure hope that Michael keeps him relatively sober, or at the very least doesn't drive him back drunk himself.

I thought everyone was asleep when Jonny walked into the room carrying a small stack of papers.

"Well, hello there, Jonny. Um, where is Plank?" I asked as I noticed he was absent of his most trusted friend.

"He's upstairs sleeping," Jonny replied. "I wanted to show you something, but I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to you when you were all alone. It's from when I was kidnapped." He sat down in front of me holding a small stack of papers. I raised an eyebrow and took them from him.

"You see, I was able to get these papers from their records," he began. "I think that whoever is there running the place is researching us." he sounded worried. I thumbed through the documents and saw information that told me of the lab we went to earlier.

"It's information about that place they took us. I only snatched some stuff randomly. This is only part of it," Jonny continued, hoping I would give him a response.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd think of something since you're all smart and stuff," he said.

"No one's smarter than Double D!" Ed said stumbling in, grinning. Jonny frowned, thinking he had found the perfect private moment to confide in me, only to have it interrupted because my oaf of a friend wanting a glass of water, or more likely something a bit odder, for a midnight refreshment.

"Please, you two flatter me," I said and began to ponder the situation. "We could go back. Not to fully cooperate mind you, but to maybe . . ." I continued to think. "Now what can we do?"

"Think, Double D, think!" Ed yelled quite loudly; I thought he was going to wake up Rolf.

"You can go there and be all business-like and demand more info about us and . . . erm . . ." Jonny said attempting to help out.

"Find out what went wrong!" I concluded.

"Err . . . eh . . . what?" said Jonny bewildered.

"Besides the fact that it was a poor choice of disposal, to find out what went wrong chemically," I explained. "If it had idiots like that Hanson fellow working on it, I am bound to figure out what went wrong in the formula." I grinned and started to study the pages Jonny brought me intensively. "Yes, I will go to that laboratory tomorrow."

"Can I come too?" Ed asked, grinning widely. Have Ed come with me on such an intellectual endeavor?

"Well, Ed, that would be nice, but it's a two hour drive, and wouldn't you rather play with Rolf's chickens?" I attempted to convince him. "If you really want to sit by, all I'll be doing is running tests and attempting to calculate highly advanced formulas. It really would be quite boring for you."

"Don't care! I want to be with my best buddy when he makes a super smartness," Ed exclaimed, hugging me.

"Very well then," I smiled meekly, though secretly I was a bit peeved.

/ May /

I sensed it. Someone was coming; first night on the job, and very weak. He wasn't cut out for this and he knew it. But regardless, if something wasn't done fast, we would get caught.

"Jimmy, someone's coming," I whispered to him. He squeaked as though I startled him and immediately put the computer in sleep mode. He raced over, closed the door and turned off the light. He dragged me into a corner next to the door and started hastily stripping off his gloves, shoes, socks, and his hat. He put his shoes back on after covering my ears with his hat. I got the idea and put on his gloves and socks, covering up my furry, clawed hands and feet.

The shadow under the door had stopped. I could smell fear, and it wasn't just Jimmy's. The man on the other side was trembling as though opening the door would kill him. Maybe it would. We saw the doorknob start to turn. Jimmy pinned me down so I was lying on my tail.

"You know what to do if we get caught, right, May?" Jimmy whispered in my ear. I sharply turned to face him, stunned. He wants me to kill that man?!

A beam of light hit the opposite wall from the door as a cautious, young security guard walked in with a flashlight. He waved it around slowly, missing the corner we were in. He turned around not seeing us because we were hidden in the dark. But something caught his eye. I looked up and realized how pale Jimmy was. In the dark, he would have almost been glowing because his skin was so white. The flashlight moved directly on us. I froze like deer in the face of headlights.

"Oh my," he said while he moved over to turn on the lights. "Um, will the two of you come with me and please have some decency? This is not a romantic getaway." Huh? Where did he get _that_ from? Oh well, might as well go along with it.

"Well, you can't tell us to get a room, 'cause we did," I sassed at him. I brought Jimmy close to me. He started to tremble as I wrapped my legs around him.

"You- you- you can't be in here. This is off limits. Come with me," he stuttered, failing to try to act like the authority figure he should be.

"Can it, old man," I snapped. "We will be out when we're good and ready. We won't be messing with anything if that's what you're worried about."

I brought Jimmy's face next to mine and started to rub it seductively. Jimmy looked really confused, nervous and awkward. I thought the dude was an actor. What happened?

"I don't care what you are doing in here, come with me and we are going to call your parents," the guy said starting to act more authoritative.

"Our parents are dead, dumb ass," I said switching positions with Jimmy, me on top and him on the bottom. I love the dominating role.

"Oh my GOD!" the man screamed. He recoiled and dropped the flashlight in his hands.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me wide-eyed in horror.

"You have a . . . have a . . . ," he stared, shaking a pointing finger at my butt. "You're one of them!"

"What the hell are you pointing at my ass . . . for," I said as I noticed that as I switched positions with Jimmy; my tail was sticking straight up. I looked back down at Jimmy who now was looking at me sternly.

"I told you what would happen if we got caught," Jimmy said coldly.

I looked back at the frightened security guard and stood up. I started to advance. He was shaking all over and went to clutch his gun he had hoisted on a belt on his side. He isn't going to shoot me; I could smell his fear, and I could almost taste him. My primordial beast was over taking me. This wasn't going to be about survival of Jimmy or me. This was about prey. I brought out my claws, making holes in Jimmy's gloves and socks. He started to run for the door and all reason left me.

/ Nazz /

I had snuck out. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to see Rolf. I snuck under his window. I could see him sitting, working on carving a shoe it looked liked. I picked up a rock and threw it at his window. It clanged and fell. He looked up and opened the pane of glass.

"Nazz? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to see you," I responded.

"Why see Rolf?"

"Because you are my best friend, next to Kevin. I miss you, Rolf, and I don't see you anymore, not even when we fight the Ed's and Jonny. You never come."

"You want to fight Rolf?"

"No, that would be torture. I just don't see you anymore. Would you like to come down and talk? Maybe we can hang out sometime?" I asked wishfully.

"Why do you follow Kevin when you know Kevin is wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. He won't listen to me anyway. I just miss everything that was."

"Next time the Ed-boys and the wood-boy fight you, Rolf will be there so Nazz would win her own battle," Rolf smiled at me. I blushed. Why was I blushing?

"You're sweet, Rolf."

"Rolf must get some rest. Good day err- night." He closed the window. I wasn't satisfied, but I left him, content with the thought of seeing him again.

/ Jimmy /

I guess what they say is true about when you run away from a wild animal. They are programmed to chase you.

A flash and a terrified shriek issued from the man's mouth as the monster's jaws clamped down on his leg. Red, hot liquid flowed from the wound, and there was a sickening crunch of bones being crushed as she bit down. The man fell next to the door, closing it by accident and then to the floor, yelling in agony as she made a swipe over and over his chest, tearing away his shirt. She swiped at him continuously until I saw his ribs.

He was starting to look like that man in the kitchen all those years ago. She bit down on his arm and ripped the meat off the bone, I saw each tendon snap. She drove her claws into his gut and slowly, painfully, started to sink into his body. Blood was squirting and spraying everywhere. His, her and my bodies were red with it. She withdrew her hand and started to torment the man with her teeth and nails. She was tearing him apart alive. But what was the worst thing about this horribly gruesome scene was that I caused it. Oh my God, I did this! And it was made painfully clear that I was the true villain when I saw May commit this act of torture still in my clothes. It was as if I could see myself cause the screams of anguish.

I couldn't take it. I wanted a painless death, but this was torture! I wanted him silenced, not screaming. I couldn't look away. This is what my dad was doing. This is what I wanted to do. Scenes flashed back to me of the night I wanted to be a villain as if replayed in front of me with my hands. I looked away only too vomit; having the poor man's howls still all too real, all too alive.

Finally, they stopped. I turned to look at May, soaked in red, sitting over a completely dismembered carcass of a man completely torn to shreds. I noticed that May had a piece of meat in her teeth. She swallowed it! She turned to me, and I stood there in utmost horror. May was truly in the place of a predator. I wanted to get out there as quickly as possible.

I ran over to the computer and e-mailed myself the papers I found, as I didn't want to wait and print them out in this room of death and blood. Shakily, I shut the computer down and walked out of the room. There wasn't a camera uncrushed, and, to my surprise, no one heard his screams. The door was closed. At first, I walked as though in a trance to my dad's car. Then I started to walk faster and faster until I broke out in a sprint, trying to run away from what happened. I couldn't take it.

I saw a gather of guards surrounding the hole in the gate I made earlier, so I ran off to the brick wall that May had scaled before. Wordlessly, she picked me up with her deadly, soaked hands and climbed. I was in the car and started to drive as fast as I could home. I needed home, and I needed to drive fast. The adrenaline was pumping and I made it to the cul-de-sac in forty-five minutes. She bounded out and gave a look to me that said "I made you proud." It sickened me.

I speed off to Albert's place, not slowing down and not wanting to think about what would happen if I stopped because then I would have to think. I parked and ran inside and ran to my room. No one saw me. I didn't sit anywhere; blood was dripping off my body. I have to wash it off. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush, and before I could turn around, Sarah stepped out. She saw me.

"Jimmy?" she said confused as I brushed passed her and locked the bathroom door. Sarah wouldn't tell anyone. Sarah is my best friend. She loves me.

"Jimmy, what's going on in there? Are you alright," I heard Sarah ask through the door.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Were you covered in blood just now?" Sarah asked jiggling the door handle.

"No," I lied again.

"I knew it, some art project using red paint, right? What would you be covered in blood for anyway at four in the morning?" She sounded relieved; I could hear she was still there. "Something wrong, Jimmy?" she asked after a long pause.

"I told you, everything is fine," I lied for one final time before she left. I stepped in the shower wearing everything including my shoes and turned on the warm water. It was cold at first, but I made no movement to avoid it and just waited for it to soothe me. It felt like sweet relief as the red liquid Sarah thought was paint fell off my body. I looked down and I saw the water diluted blood swirl down the drain. My clothes were soaked. I felt suffocated under the weight of the fabric and that of my deed, so I stripped it off.

Is this how Dr. Frankenstein felt when he created a monster? Wanting to strip away the pressures and wash the blood off his hands? I had indeed created a monster, but mine was always living. I looked at my hands and thought of the insane woman in one of my favorite plays, Macbeth. The blood never came off her hands and she eventually spilled her own. Would that happen to me? She had caused her relenting husband to kill for her selfish needs only for her to bear the guilt and he to become a monster worse than Dr. Frankenstein's. I certainly seem to play her part. I hope my story ends differently. I hope I can wash away the blood.

/ May /

I walked about the neighborhood, hungry. I didn't want dead food, I wanted it alive and in my hands, warm and writhing. I felt this wonderful side awaken, a spirit of power and heated animal passion. I smelled there was only one place where anyone was alive, and that was Rolf's farm. I smelled all kinds of meat, even human. I am not a cannibal. It's impossible for me to become one. I'm not human, and there is no other wolf girl existing. But I won't eat people if I don't have to. I spied the chicken coop. Rolf wouldn't miss one chicken . . . or five. Who am I kidding? He worships those animals, but like I care. They are prey, born and raised to be eaten.

/ Rolf /

Rolf woke up and the sun shined overhead. That's not right; Rolf always wakes at dawn to the rooster crow. Is there something wrong with my rooster? Rolf hurried downstairs to meet the Eds and Jonny-the-wood-boy.

"So Rolf, decided to sleep in?" three-haired-Ed-boy chuckled.

"Why didn't anyone wake Rolf? Where is my rooster?" Rolf asks.

"Chicken!" slow-poke-Ed shouted.

"No chicken for Ed boy. Chicken to wake Rolf," I explain.

"Maybe the poor fowl is sick. I would be happy to assist you in providing him with the necessary vitamins and research chicken care need that be the case," the brainy one offered.

"Rolf will take care of Rolf's fowl," Rolf said and stormed off to the coop. Double-the-Ed boy knows little of chicken care. A horror met Rolf's eyes. The coop was dismantled and there were no chickens.

"Blood . . . ," Rolf stared at the coop. Planks caved in, feathers and blood spilled over. My chickens were dead!

"Rolf's chickens! Not my chickens!" I shouted and rushed over the broken coop. "Who dare devour my chickens?! Who dare take and kill my chickens?! No one kills my chickens!"

No one kills them. Not a coyote, not a fox, not a bobcat, not anything without me tracking the beast down and returning the favor. I grabbed a board and broke it against the ground. "No one kills _my_ chickens!!"

Then something caught Rolf's furious eye. A long blonde hair; too long to be fur and too long to be Nazz's, who Rolf remembers was here last night. This was no beast. This perpetrator was human. Snatched the hair did I and studied it. Blonde. The Nazz girl was here last- no. It's to long to be from her head. Rolf knows of one blonde with mane this long. I took off to the dreaded home of the Kanker siblings. The door of the trailer I pounded upon to confront the dreaded trio.

"Open up!" I shouted banging on the door. "Rolf knows his chickens have been devoured! Rolf knows it is the vicious Kankers who need be punished!" The devilish one opened the door.

"Well, hello there, cutie. What brings you to our humble home?" she said leaning against the side to the doorway.

"Rolf has no time for these shenanigans. Tell me where the one called May is?" Rolf demanded.

"You want May?" the blue one sulked. She turned away and yelled, "Hey May! Some blue-haired hottie is look'n for you, and it ain't me!"

"What's going on?" the crabby-no-eyed sister came to the door.

"Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome is here looking for May," her sister said smiling at me and winked. Rolf has no time for this confusing attention. My chickens had been massacred.

"Where is the May?!" Rolf yelled.

"Oh, you don't want May, big cutie," the winged one advanced. "She's all weird and stuff. Let me show you inside and we can talk about the kind of girl you _do_ want." She held too Rolf's sleeve and tried to pull me in to the trailer. I yanked her arm off me and held her up by the lapel.

"Tell Rolf where that no good, chicken executioner is or Rolf will beat you with a trout until you are bruised like a three year old turnip," Rolf threatened.

"You'd hurt a lady?" the one-eyed one sniveled.

"You are no lady," Rolf spat.

"Marie, stop being a slut. Rolf, don't beat Marie with a fish. And May isn't here," the crabby informed Rolf.

"Not here? Then tell Rolf of where the beast is," Rolf said, feeling veins starting to pulse.

"Ooooohhhhh. The beast?" the annoyingly affectionate one said sticking her nose in Rolf's face. Rolf pushed her down.

"For God's sake, can it Marie. Stop being such a Goddamn whore and get inside!" The girl backed away from Rolf but did not enter her dwelling. "How the hell am I supposed to know where May is? She just disappeared in the middle of the night and didn't come back. Don't bother us again," the red-haired one ordered, slamming the door in my face.

"Guess she left us alone," the blue one smiled, wings flapping. Rolf glared at her with disgust.

"You make Rolf sick," I said and walked off. I should one of these days check to see if any pixies of love haunt her dwelling. I'd need a powerful mop.


End file.
